The Eighth Season
by Wannabewriter123
Summary: "Sooner or Later" - After receiving the shock of their lives, the housewives try to stick together. Bree, Andrew, and Julie host an intervention for Danielle; Susan is dismayed when Brendan doesn't live up to her expectations; Gabrielle comes clean to Carlos about her behavior and she offers a suggestion; Lynette reluctantly helps Renee unmask the identity of Tom's new mistress.
1. With So Little to Be Sure Of

**DESPERATE HOUSEWIVES **Season 8

Season 8, Episode 1 - With So Little to Be Sure Of

_"Wisteria Lane was known for its friendships."_

Gaby, Bree, Susan, and Lynette all gather and gossip about a random new neighbor.

_"And its fresh-cut, well-manicured lawns."_

Bree tends her garden, and she viciously removes a weed.

_"But no one ever knew about the secrets the residents had kept."_

"I hope you all had a good time!" yelled Gaby, as her guests were on their merry way returning to their homes. She had returned back inside, and looked at her friends.

"What the hell did we just do?" snapped Carlos, as he was on pins and needles about the entire situation.

"More like, what are we going to do with this body?" asked Gaby, who looked at the macabre brown chest.

"Well it's a shame that Felicia just left, maybe she could have given us some pointers." enlightened Susan.

"Or Paul, for that matter.", said Lynette, "I don't trust him."

"Back to the main point, we could bury it somewhere…" said Gaby.

"That's too easy, we'll be found and we'd all be arrested. Just like that." barked Bree.

"If you're so smart, how about you think of something?" ordered Lynette.

"Okay, okay, why don't we all just calm down?" suggested Susan.

"There are a numerous amount of ways to dispose of that body. We could chop him up into many pieces and bury them all separately, we could place the body in a river, or we could… oh my God, I can't believe I hadn't thought of that …" said Bree.

"Thought of what?" retorted Gaby.

"All of you, come with me." said Bree.

Before going with Bree, Gaby looked out the window to see if anyone was out there, fearing that their crimes would be exposed and everyone would know. Quickly, she closed the curtains.

"This is going to be very, very messy." said Susan.

**Opening credits**

The next morning, Lynette wakes up and rolls over only to see the other side of the bed empty. She sighs and gets out of bed and goes downstairs, and sees her children eating their breakfast and following their daily morning routine.

"Good morning, Mommy!" exclaimed Penny, "I made you your favorite breakfast, french toast."

"Oh, thanks sweetie. That's really nice of you." said Lynette. "So what is it that you want?"

"What do you mean?" asked Penny, who was puzzled.

"Oh come on, anytime you act extra nice or do things without being told to do so, you want something. So spit it out."

"Alright, fine. I want to know where dad is."

"Where your father is? He left a few hours ago to go on a business trip. Your dad also told me that he'll be back on Friday morning." said Lynette, who felt guilty for lying.

"Oh…okay. I miss him so much."

"I know you do, sweetie. And I do, too." replied Lynette, with a grim look on her face as she hugged Penny.

Over at Susan's, she relaxed into her recliner and turned on the television, to see a daytime soap opera.

"Ah, this is so nice. To sit in my own chair, to put my feet up on my own table, it's just so…so…soothing." said Susan.

"Isn't it?" replied Mike, who was happier than ever.

"I can't believe we're finally back at home, I mean after all we have been through, I just didn't think it'd be so easy."

"It wasn't easy, Susan. We went through a lot. And I mean a lot of stuff. From the whole porn thing of yours, to your need for a kidney, to being held hostage in the comfort of your own home? Please."

"Well I never thought of it like that. Can we just skip those parts of life and pretend like it never happened?" asked Susan, who hated to think about all of that.

"You know I'd love to, but that's just life."

"Oh Mike, how I hate it when you're blunt."

Renee lied in bed, having the worst hangover of her life. She felt her forehead and moaned.

"Ugh, this is the worst hangover ever."

"That was the best sex ever." chanted a black man, who was laying beside her.

"What the hell! Since when did we-"

"Shush. After the dinner party. You said we were broken up, but I carried you back home and you told me you loved me."

With his bartender clothes lying on the floor, Renee looked surprised.

"Did I even say I wanted to have sex with you? I repeatedly told you 'No' and that we were 'over'!"

"Um, well when you were on top of me, you were saying 'Yes'."

"I am repulsed by you, and I'm so regretting this. Just do me a favor and leave." ordered Renee.

"But-"

"Now!"

Bree and Chuck are sitting at the dining table indulging in a quiet breakfast. Bree grabs some maple syrup to place on her pancakes, before accidentally spilling it on the table.

"Don't you just hate it when that happens?" asked Chuck, trying to initiate a conversation.

"Of course. Shall I get you something to drink while I'm in the kitchen?" asked Bree.

"Sure. A glass of milk? Please?"

"In a moment."

Bree smiled, before walking into the kitchen. As she prepared a glass of milk for her detective boyfriend, she felt extremely guilty. She wondered what would happen should Chuck ever know about what has happened.

Suddenly, she heard a moving van from outside. It distracted her, and she managed to once again, spill something. Only this time it was milk, and it just so happened to go all over the floor, and the counter.

"Son of a-"

Outside, the women of Wisteria Lane gathered to see who the new neighbor was in town. Gaby and Lynette gossiped, as Renee approached them from all the way at the opposite end of the cul-de-sac.

"Who are we dishing, ladies?" asked Renee, who was curious.

"The new neighbor. Judging by her hideous cushions, I'd say that she's barely middle class." replied Gaby, who seemed a little sour.

"Gaby! Who are we to judge? After all that we have done?" said Lynette. Clearly she was alluding to the night before.

Gaby looked speechless for a minute. "I guess you're right." Gaby bit her tongue.

"Well that was awkward. Anyways, I have an ice breaker. I slept with that bartender guy. And boy he is sure repulsive."

The women gasped, and all of a sudden, Bree joined them.

"Hello, ladies."

Gaby and Lynette turned to look at Bree, with their mouths still dropped.

"Exactly why are we gasping?"

"Because I slept with that bartender." said Renee.

"You have got to be kidding me. Renee, you should know better!"

"I believe what you should be saying is 'I could have done better'."

Bree's mouth dropped. "So who are these people?"

"We have no idea. But Gaby enlightened us, claiming that their furniture should leave us to assume that they are poor and have no taste."

Gaby rolled her eyes.

"Well I guess it's a good thing that I made some muffins for breakfast this morning. Perhaps I should go get them. Ladies, would you like to come with?"

"Sure, why not?" said Renee. "I could go for one right now, anyway."

Susan was bored. Her day was long and it wasn't as fun as she thought it would have been. But she was grateful that she was back in her old home and everything was nice and new. Soon enough, her phone began to vibrate. She was surprised to see that she had received a phone call from Julie.

"Hey Julie, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, mom, everything's fine. But I want you to come outside for a minute."

"Okay…"

As she opened the door, she was happy to see an eager blonde outside of her house.

"Surprise!" cheered Julie.

Susan went to hug her daughter, and they both laughed and smiled.

"Julie! It's so nice to see you. But tell me, what's going on?"

"Well I have good news. Do you see that moving van over there?"

Susan screamed. "Seriously?"

"Yes! Mom, my fiancee and I thought about it. And we really want to be near you, so that way you won't be far away from your grandchildren."

"Oh, yeah? I'm surprised that Bradley managed to oblige."

"I know right. But he eventually came to, I'm just so glad that you're back!"

Their reunion was interrupted by the wives, behind them.

"Julie! Oh my God, it's been forever!" shouted Bree, who was surprised.

"Yes, I know. Guess what? I'm the new neighbor!"

All the girls giggled, and seemed to be happy.

"Really?" asked Gaby.

"Yes!"

"I also have another surprise for you guys." Julie said, before holding out her hand.

"Wow, that's a pretty ring!"

"I know, right? He asked me to marry him in London!"

"Well, aren't you chipper?" alerted Lynette.

"Why yes, yes I am." said Julie with a smile.

It was night-time on Wisteria Lane, and all of the residents were getting tired. Especially Lynette, who feared to know just how her kids would react to the news. She checked the time, and waited for Tom to show up. But unfortunately, he never did, and she had to break the news herself.

"Kids!", shouted Lynette from the end of the stairs, "We need to talk!"

All of her kids marched down the stairs defiantly, anxious to know what was going on. One by one, they all gathered to the living room and sat on the couches. Lynette stood in front of them, and she froze. Seconds passed before someone would eventually speak.

"Mother, just get it off your chest. Whatever's eating you inside, you have to just spit it out." said Porter.

"Wait a minute," said Penny, "I think I know what this is about."

Lynette began to speak. "Penny, I'm sure you do, but I think it'd be best if instead it were me who broke the news."

"You see, your father and I have been going through a lot lately. You all have noticed how we have been on pins and needles, and ever since he became rich he just wasn't the same guy. The guy that I once knew. So, we then went on vacation, to that bed and breakfast, and a couple there pointed out to us that we … well… we were in some trouble. So we decided that it would be best for the both of us, and for you guys too, if we decided to spend some time apart."

Porter and Preston were shocked, and Parker comforted Penny as she began to burst into tears.

"But that does not mean we are going to divorce. It's just very, very complicated. And there is no easy way to solve this. This is a rough patch that is going to take time, a lot of time, to recover. As a family, if we can stay together, we can work all of this out. I promise."

"You know what you just contradicted yourself. We are not a family and we certainly are not together if you two are splitting up! This is ALL of your fault, mom! I will never forgive you for this." bluntly stated Porter, who was furious about all of this.

Parker's reaction was different. "Mom, I don't believe this is all of your fault. But everything will be fine. Don't stress. Just relax."

Penny quietly left the room with her brother, Porter, and Preston just sat there in shock. Paige began to cry and Parker signaled Preston to get the baby.

Lynette sat down on the end table and sighed. She thought about a lot of things. _What would happen if she and Tom really did divorce? Was it really her fault? What about custody?_ There were a lot of things to think about in such little time.

_"Yes. Wisteria Lane was known for many things."_

_"Like it's picture perfect families."_

Lynette holds a picture of her family together, smiling, and blissfully happy.

_"Its close friendships."_

Bree is talking to Gaby on the phone about Alejandro, and Chuck stares at her, as the two smile but Chuck gives her a lengthy stare.

_"But it was notorious for secrets that no one ever knew about."_

Renee popped open a bottle of red wine, and poured into two glasses. She had a dinner prepared, candles lit, and quiet music playing. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door, and went to open it.

"Wasn't expecting you so early," said Renee, handing the man at the door a wine glass. "Please, come on in. Invite yourself at home."

"Thanks. I'd be happy to." said Tom. Renee looked at him with a smile.

Susan was on a jog outside, and she stopped when saw Renee inviting Tom inside. Her mouth dropped when she saw the two talking, and when she saw Renee hand him a glass of wine.

Renee shut the door and the two sat down at the table.

_"Friends would often betray other friends."_

Julie lays on the couch with her fiancee, Bradley, beside her. The two got to talking.

"I can't believe we're doing this. We're actually getting married." said Julie.

"What's so surprising about that?" asked Bradley.

"It's just…all the things we did. All the people we hurt. I just, I just can't believe it. We betrayed so many people, and if anyone on this street were to know of what we did, can you imagine the way people would look at us? The things they'd say about us? It's just horrible! And most importantly, it isn't right!"

"Julie, calm down. No one will ever know. We will be married, and be happy. You'll put on that pretty white dress of yours and walk down the aisle, happy as could be. It will be just fine. I promise."

Julie let out a smile of relief. "I guess so."

_"And eventually, someone would get hurt."_


	2. I Never Do Anything Twice

**DESPERATE HOUSEWIVES **Season 8

Season 8, Episode 2 - I Never Do Anything Twice

_"Mistakes. They have consequences."_

Celia leaves a stain on the floor, and she tries to clean it up before Gaby notices.

_"They can end friendships."_

Julie is seen arguing on the phone with someone.

_"Mistakes can make us feel guilt, and regret."_

Bree sighs as she looks out a window.

_"They can prove to be a great learning tool."_

Susan stares at a photo of she and Karl on their wedding day.

_"And they can create even bigger problems."_

A lonesome Lynette is sitting on the couch, biting her nails out of sheer nervousness.

Suddenly, Lynette hears the phone ring. "I'll answer it!", she shouts, hoping it'd be Tom.

"Hello?" answered Lynette.

"Lynette? It's me, Renee."

"Oh, hey," Lynette itched the back of her neck, sighing. "What's up?"

"Well I was wondering if you'd like to come to the club with me tonight. We could get a few drinks, indulge in some gossip, maybe meet a few guys…?"

"Gee, that sounds like fun. But I don't know. What if Tom decides to get back together with me?"

"Dear, that isn't going to happen. He's already moved on."

"Moved on?" shouted Lynette, in anger. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"All I know is I saw him at the apartments the other day talking to another woman."

"Oh dear lord! That … that… jerk. And here I am, lonely and still loving him."

"Well you won't be lonely if you come with me tonight. It's Happy Hour." Renee teased.

"Alright. I'll meet you somewhere later to help me find a dress?"

"You got it." said Renee.

Lynette smiled, and hung up.

**Opening credits**

Bree had just gotten dressed and she sprinted down the stairs. Chuck was interested in what was going on.

"Bree, dear, what's the rush?" asked Chuck.

"Oh, I'm going on a lunch date with Gaby. We have some stuff to talk about."

"Stuff? Like, what kind of stuff?" Chuck was obviously prying.

"Matters that don't concern you." Bree was not in the mood for Chuck's games.

"Oh...I see. Have a good afternoon, dear."

Bree smiled and acknowledged what he told her, and she sprinted on over to Gaby's.

"Hey Bree, I'll be ready in just a minute." welcomed Gaby.

"Alright."

Gaby shut the door as she put on her heels. Carlos was sitting on the couch and glanced at her.

"Leaving so soon?" he asked.

"Yes, Bree and I have things to discuss. I will be back just in time to cook dinner for you and the girls, though, don't worry."

Carlos walked over to Gaby and gave her a hug.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"I just want you to know that I will always be here for you."

"That's comforting. I love you."

The two smiled at one another and Gaby left.

Susan received a text from Julie asking if she could come over to help her unpack. Reluctantly agreeing to do so, Susan wandered on over to Julie's, ready to help. Before she knocked on the door, she overheard a conversation between Julie and her fiancee, Bradley.

"I still cannot believe that we did that! She will never forgive us. And if my mom knew about what I did, could you imagine the consequences?" said Julie, who was scared.

"She is not going to know about what we did! It's not that big of a deal, even, so just hold your horses." comforted Bradley.

"What am I not going to know about…?" Susan had entered, very curious about the situation her daughter had gotten herself into.

"Oh…god. This day just cannot get any worse. " said Julie.

"So when were you going to tell about THAT?" asked Susan, who was livid with anger.

"I-I don't know, I was going to tell you, I mean that's partially the reason why I came back here, but it's just… sudden." replied Julie, who was flabbergasted.

"Whatever. If she finds out, you can only imagine how much trouble we will be in. I could lose my friendship to her!" said Susan, as she stormed out.

"Mom! Are you mad at me?"

"Of course I'm mad at you. Shouldn't that be obvious? You were a freaking Honors student, and you have the nerve to ask a stupid question like that? I can't even look at you right now!"

Susan let out a furious groan and slammed the door. As she was walking towards her house, she saw Renee down the street taking out the trash. Renee gave Susan a smug look, and it was at the worst of times. Tired of putting up with people's stuff, Susan strutted down the street straight towards Renee's house.

Renee knew exactly what was going to happen, and she swiftly went back inside her house, only for Susan to stop her.

"YOU!" yelled Susan, all the way from the other end of the cul-de-sac.

Renee sighed, and turned around, waiting for the embarrassment.

"What?" said Renee.

"I know what you have done. Do you know how Lynette would react?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Renee.

"Don't play stupid with me." Susan snapped.

The two got very close to one another, and a fight was about to ensue.

"You listen to me, if you even think about sleeping with Tom, I will be sure to end you." threatened Susan. Susan was angrier than she ever has been before.

"Is that a threat?" replied Renee.

"Duh!" shouted Susan. "How dumb are you? I guess you're only smart when it comes to the bedroom."

Renee's mouth dropped. "You take that back!"

Susan ignored her request, and began to walk away. Renee pulled her hair.

"Get the hell off of me!" demanded Susan.

Renee threw Susan onto the ground, and Susan & Renee both were fighting. Susan slapped her, trying to get Renee off of her, but it only made things worse. Renee got back up, and Susan tackled her. The two wrestled until Renee eventually gave up. Susan got up again and walked away, before turning around.

"Don't you even think about making a move on Tom!"

A helpless Renee laid on the lawn in front of her house. She watched Susan as she walked away. Renee decided that she didn't really care about Susan at all, and she ignored her warning, and went straight for Tom.

Gaby and Bree are situated at a round table in a quiet café. The two are sitting together with cups filled with specific orders of coffee, dotted with whipped cream at the top. The aroma of coffee's bitter sweet smell gathered around the room.

"So …" said Gaby, trying to break the silence.

"Have you noticed Lynette hasn't been the same lately? It feels as if something is bothering her." replied Bree, who was concerned for one of her friends.

"Yes…but you know, I haven't been the same either."

"And you think I have? Nobody is the same anymore. It seems as if we all are just absorbed in other things, and we hardly speak at all. It is so depressing." said Bree.

"Of course, but this whole thing with my stepfather, it's just been bothering me so much. I constantly fear that his body will be found, or something. What if someone knows?"

"After what we did, that body will never be found again. We made sure to be precise with what happened, and I doubt that someone other than us five know. It will be alright."

"Are you sure? I feel like such a horrible person."

"Yes. And trust me, I have had to cover up crimes before." Bree gave Gaby a comforting smile as she patted Gaby's hand.

"That's not always a good thing."

Gaby let out a deep breath and had a bleak look on her face. An unknown man sitting across from them in the café gave them a strange glare.

Lynette is at an expensive store, and since she hasn't the money, she is reluctant to buy any of the pretty dresses. Renee was desperate to help her find the perfect dress, for a cheap price.

"Ooh, have a look at this one!" said Renee.

"Wow, $450 for just one dress. Haute couture!"

Renee rolled her eyes and let out a deep groan. "Must you be so hard to shop for?"

"Give me a break, I can't afford this. Being a single mother is not an easy job."

"Ugh…well do you like the dress?" asked Renee.

"Does it matter?" said Lynette.

"Just answer my question."

"…Yes."

Renee grabbed the dress off the rack and went to the cashier to purchase it.

"Are you really going to do that for me?" asked Lynette.

"That's what friends are for." Renee said.

_"If only my friend Lynette knew what Renee was doing behind her back."_

The two smiled at one another and shared a brief hug.

_ "But soon enough, she would eventually learn of her indiscretions with Tom."_

Susan sulked in her living room, disappointed about Julie and the choices she has made in her life, and upset that Mike was at work and she had no one to talk to. Julie bursted in the house and demanded for Susan to listen to her.

"You think that I am proud of what I have done?" shouted Julie.

"Just because you are upset does not mean you have the right to yell at me."

"Excuse me, I have made bad choices, and this might be one of them, but I love Bradley."

"Where do you go off telling me that you love Bradley? I don't care, what you did to that poor girl is horrible! And the worst part is she was your best friend!"

"You know what? Fine. You are just like the others that know. I can't believe you. You're my mother, and I'm your own flesh and blood. You are supposed to support me!"

Tears dripped down Julie's cheeks. Upset, she left the room and slammed the door. Julie was furious about her mother's disapproval. Love is love. And why can't Susan just come to terms with it and accept it?

Lynette, in a pretty dress, applies her make-up at the last minute. She was excited that she was going out with her best friend. The kids were going to be with Tom. Suddenly, Lynette released a sigh. Tom. The last man on Earth that she wanted to see. Things with him have been rough ever since the separation and she feared to see him. Would he be different? Had he of packed on some pounds? Gotten more charming? Lynette was desperate to know what was going to happen next. She then heard the doorbell ring. _That must be Renee_, she thought.

"Hey R-" Lynette stopped dead in her tracks. The glowing look on her face lead to an unfortunate frown. It turned out to be no one other than Tom.

"Oh. Kids your father is here." said Lynette, beckoning for the children to come downstairs.

One by one, they all left the house accordingly. Tom stood at the door, speechless.

"Were you expecting another man?" asked Tom.

"What? Of course not. I was expecting for Renee."

"Right. Like hell you were."

"Excuse me. You have no right to barge on in here and judge me when clearly I have done nothing wrong."

"Nothing wrong? You are the reason why our family is like this! If you weren't such a controlling, manipulative bitch our family would still be intact and we'd be happier than ever! But you just had to pull that bullshit of yours and now we're in this mess!" yelled Tom, in anger.

"You better watch what you say, Tom. And I mean it."

"What? What are you going to do? Huh? I'd like to see you do something."

Tom had been intimidating Lynette, and it could get really ugly.

"OUT!" screamed Lynette.

"Fine."

"GET OUT!" yelled Lynette. Tears began to pour from her eyes and her makeup began to smear. Renee approached the door, only to find a mad Tom and a crying Lynette.

"Well he looks pissed." said Renee.

"I'm not going out with you tonight."

"Why the hell not? Don't let Tom get to you."

"Did you not just hear what he had said to me? Clearly the man despises me." croaked Lynette, as her voice cracked due to her sadness.

"Come on. We'll go upstairs and reapply your makeup. And we'll find you a man."

Lynette and Renee together walked back upstairs, and Lynette gave a smile.

"Without you, I'd be nothing." said Lynette.

_"We all make mistakes."_

As Lynette fixes herself up, Renee lustfully looks at a picture of Tom.

_"Unfortunately, some may not be forgiving when we make them."_

Susan talks to Mike about what's going on with she and Julie.

"We can also be blinded by them and be convinced that they are actually not mistakes."

A depressed Julie exchanges a kiss with Bradley.

_"But with mistakes, we learn to be careful about the things we do or say."_

The unknown man from the café pulled out a phone. He dialed a number and another man picked up.

"Hey, this you? Yeah. Well I got some news for you. Some redhead and a Latina were in that café. The Coffee Cup? Yeah, there. Well they were discussing about some body. What if it had something to do with the one that went missing? You'll look into it? Okay."

_"Yes. We all make mistakes."_

Carlos and Gaby are going to sleep, and Carlos cuddles with Gaby. Gaby quietly begins to cry.

_"Mainly because, we are only human."_


	3. Just Another Love Story

**DESPERATE HOUSEWIVES **Season 8

Season 8, Episode 3 - Just Another Love Story

_"Throughout life, you will meet that one person that you just feel completely crazy for."_

Julie and Bradley share an intimate kiss.

_"You will do anything for them, or just to be with them."_

Carlos comes home with flowers for Gaby.

_"And you might do the nicest things for them."_

Bree and Chuck go out on a date.

_"Because you love them. And we say love is the most beautiful thing, because at times it can be…"_

Lynette and Tom are arguing over the children.

_"But sometimes, love can turn to hate."_

**Opening credits**

"I just don't know what to do anymore!" shouted Susan. She was incredibly unhappy about Julie and the decisions she has made.

"Well, you can't simply despise her for marrying that man. Why does it bother you so much?" asked Lynette, who was curious.

"I agree with Lynette. Macaroon?" offered Bree, who was in the middle of baking things in her kitchen, as the women were situated around her kitchen table.

"You guys just do not understand… something just seems off about this guy. I feel like I know him from somewhere before, but I cannot place my finger on it." said Susan.

"Get some information on him, then. And you need to talk to Julie, I get that you're mad, but this whole thing blew up way out of proportion." suggested Lynette.

"I guess you guys are right… in fact I think I'll go and do that now."

As Susan left, Bree and Lynette continued talking.

"I hate to ask, but because I care, how are things going on with you and family?" asked Bree.

"They're going … okay, I guess. I don't really know how to reply, because Tom and I… things are just tough. Apparently he has a girlfriend already, but Renee wouldn't spill."

Lynette bit into a macaroon, and her smile had begun to fade.

"Dear, if that is how Tom is going to be, you obviously can and will find someone better."

"He even snapped at me for going out the other night! And he basically implied that I am a liar."

"You don't need him in your life, granted he may be the father of your kids, but what he is doing to you is absolutely wrong." said Bree, who was trying to comfort Lynette.

"Thanks. I can really count on you, Bree. I am so glad that we are friends."

"Me too."

Gaby is at a psychiatrist's, after Carlos and she had come to a mutual agreement that Gaby could talk to someone about her feelings and the trauma Alejandro had caused her throughout her life.

"I just feel that I have to constantly turn around to see if I'm being watched or not."

"I see. But what exactly … caused this?" asked the psychiatrist.

"Well, a long time ago, when I was fifteen, my stepfather Alejandro. He was … a bad guy. My mother, Lucia, loved him. But I never really cared for him."

"Go on…"

"Well, one night, he … raped me. There is no easy way to say that. And nobody ever believed me. I told a nun about it, and she basically flat out said I was a whore."

A tear fell from Gaby's eye, and her make-up started to smear.

"I never really told anyone else, and I never reported it to the police. My mother thought I was jealous of her, and so I just bought a ticket to New York City and then I became a model."

"That's horrible, but I am so sorry that that has happened to you." said the psychiatrist.

"Thank you… but I mean, he is long gone now, but I just … get these nightmares of him."

"Perhaps you should try some sleeping pills." suggested the psychiatrist, "As a matter of fact I will prescribe you these."

The psychiatrist wrote down the prescription and handed it to her.

"See you next week." said the psychiatrist with a smile.

"Alright."

As the day continued, Susan decided to visit Julie's to apologize after being suggested to do so by her friends.

"Julie!" exclaimed Susan. "I was hoping we could talk things over, because I truly am sorry for snapping at you."

"Mom…. Okay." said Julie.

Julie and Susan sat at the dining table, and got to talking.

"So I guess I can accept the fact that you and Bradley are together … and that you guys are getting married. It's just…"

"Just what?" asked Julie.

"Kind of wrong, you know. She was your best friend and you kind of stabbed her in the back."

"Things between Dylan and Bradley did not work out. And this isn't as bad as you're making it sound! You make it sound as if I killed someone and buried their body!"

"Yes, well, my friendship with Katherine could be over if she ever knew."

"Isn't she in Paris or something? How would she even find out? It's not like she even bothers talking to you anymore, anyway." said Julie.

"But still, that doesn't matter! The Mayfairs were good friends to us."

"Were," said Julie. "And you know, I already feel bad about it as it is. But I love Bradley, and I am not going to let you interfere with what we have."

"So be it." said Susan.

Bree received a knock at the door and she was incredibly curious as to who it was. As she opened the door, it turned out to be no one other than her very own son, Andrew.

"Andrew! What a pleasant surprise to see you. Would you like to come in?" she asked.

"I'd love to, mom." said Andrew, and the two hugged.

"What's going on? Can I get you some tea?" asked Bree.

"Sure. Please."

The two got situated on the couch and started talking.

"I want to get back together with Alex." said Andrew.

"Well is he single? Are your feelings reciprocated?"

"I'm not sure… but I miss him. And I feel that it was my fault because if it wasn't for me, then we still would as happy as could be."

"That was not your fault, you cannot beat yourself up over something like that."

"Well regardless, I just want to be with him again."

"Do you know where he lives? You could go see him." said Bree.

"Yeah, but I'm kind of nervous. What if he has a boyfriend?" asked a nervous Andrew.

"Isn't it worth the risk? You love him, don't you? If you love him, you would do whatever it takes just to be with him."

"That's true… I think I will go see him. But man, mom, I can't tell you how much I miss him."

"Go for him. Please. Just do it. He was a good guy and I feel that he was the right one for you."

"Thank you so much Mom. You truly are the best mother in the whole world." said Andrew.

"I find it funny you say that, because if this were thirteen years ago, you would not be saying that."

Andrew and Bree both laughed.

Lynette and Renee were at a bar together, and the loud music and colourful lights set the tone for the night.

"This really is not my kind of place." said Lynette. "I don't think I fit in here."

"Shut up! Seriously, you cannot keep on complaining. I am trying to help you." barked Renee.

A man came up to the two ladies and looked at Lynette. "Hey sexy," he said, "I hope you know CPR, 'cause you take my breath away!"

"No!" yelled Lynette, and the man walked away, as Renee bursted out laughing.

"That is not funny!" shouted Lynette.

"Yes it was, come on, live a little and laugh!"

"Eh, I guess so."

Another man came on over, but this time it was Renee he wanted to speak to.

"Hey pretty lady, can I buy you a drink?" The man asked.

"Um…" Renee had a look of uncertainty on her face. "Sure, why not?"

As the man continued to flirt with Renee, she became a bit tense and was negligent to flirt back.

"Excuse me, can I talk to my friend for a minute?" asked Lynette, talking to the man.

"Uh sure."

Lynette grabbed Renee lightly by the arm and took her to the bathroom.

"Do you not like the guy or something? Why didn't you flirt back?" she asked.

"Because I… I don't really want to date anybody right now."

"Why not?"

"I just don't."

"Oh, alright."

Lynette and Renee went back over to the bar, with the man still there, waiting.

"My friend here isn't in the mood, I think you should just let her be." stated Lynette.

"Whatever you say."

Gabrielle tried sleeping, and as she closed her eyes, she could not help but see the face of Alejandro. She had recalled the painful past where he had raped her, and she could not bear to deal with this again. As she woke up, she discovered that she was sweating and she was tense. Gaby got out of bed and went to the bathroom. She opened the medicine cabinet and looked at the bottle of sleeping pills. Sighing, she grabbed the bottle and took two pills as directed by the instructions and tried to see if it work.

"What's that?" asked Carlos.

Gaby freaked. "Carlos! You scared me!"

"I'm sorry… but seriously, what are those?"

"Sleeping pills. The psychiatrist you sent me to prescribed them."

"You never told me you were having sleeping problems."

"Yes… I think the whole situation with Alejandro has caused this."

"Gaby, you need to come to me when these things happen."

"Well I …. I … I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

Carlos and Gaby both went back to bed.

Bree pulled up to Alex's house with Andrew in the car.

"Well, this is it," she said, "Want me to come with you?"

"Mom…. that really isn't your place. Besides, you raised me to be strong, and if I want to be strong I have to do some things for myself."

"I will wait here. Hope it goes well."

Andrew stepped out of the car and walked towards the door. Before he knocked, he let out a deep breath and pressed his hand against the door. _Here's hoping this works_, he thought. To his surprise, Alex answered the door.

"Andrew… hi." said Alex. He sounded less than thrilled to see him.

"Listen, Alex. We really need to talk. I know I kind of changed over the past few months before we break up, but I promise you. I am so much different now, and if there's anything I want, I want to be with you and I want to bring back what we once had."

"Andrew… I." He paused.

"I'm not finished. You don't understand. When we broke up, I felt so awful. I felt like a total mess. I felt incomplete and there was nothing I could do about it. Since then, I really have changed and I'm not who I once was. I have changed for the better and I will do whatever it takes just to be with you again. I have been in love before and nothing compares to how it was when I was with you."

Alex kissed him passionately, and Andrew was shocked.

"Do you really mean that?" asked Alex.

"Absolutely."

Bree watched from the car, and she let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

"That's my boy." she said.

The next morning, Lynette cleaned up the house. She was horrified by the mess that lingered from the night before, as the twins were watching Penny, Paige, and Parker. _I really should get a nanny_, she thought.

As she was cleaning up the mess, she received a knock on the door.

Lynette opened the door, and to her surprise, she saw a tall blonde man. He seemed sweet and Lynette found him very attractive.

"Hi, I'm Todd. I'm John's dad, you know John? Parker's friend?"

"Oh, hello Todd. What can I do for you?" asked Lynette, being polite.

"Well Parker left his action figure at our house from the sleepover a few days ago. I thought I'd come personally and return it." said Todd.

"That's very nice of you, I'll make sure I give it to Parker. Would you um… like to come on in for a cup of coffee?"

"I would love to!" replied Todd.

Lynette smiled and the two started talking.

_"Love truly is a beautiful thing. It connects two people and forms a bond between them."_

_"Love is when you will be with that person, through it all, whether it may be right or wrong."_

Julie and Bradley browse places for their wedding.

_"Love can bring out the best in people."_

A glowing Andrew cuddles with Alex.

_"Love is always there, even when you may not notice it."_

Lynette and Todd talk at the dining table with a cup of coffee and some toast.

_"And it even can pull you through the most difficult of times."_

Gabrielle and Carlos kiss.


	4. Gee, Officer Krupke

**DESPERATE HOUSEWIVES **Season 8

Season 8, Episode 4 - Gee Officer Krupke

_"The police of Fairview were often sophisticated and respected individuals."_

A police officer is rewarded for his astounding ten years of service.

_"They would never abuse the authority they were given."_

Another police officer scolds a woman for speeding.

_"And they would always catch someone if they had done the littlest crime."_

A man is arrested for insurance fraud.

_"Yes, the police of Fairview were often sophisticated and respected individuals, and the women of Wisteria Lane had known that."_

Renee, Gaby, Lynette, Susan, and Bree are sitting at Gabrielle's porch talking.

_"Because they had been involved with a plethora of crimes, before. And, they were covering up one of their very own."_

**Opening credits**

_"Officer Ben Krupke was very well-known in the town of Fairview."_

Officer Krupke is sitting at his desk, eating a donut as he reads a report of a crime.

_"And if there's one thing you should know about him, it's that he is not the person to mess with."_

Officer Krupke pushes a criminal against a car as he handcuffs him.

_"But he was very dedicated when it comes to his friends."_

Officer Krupke knocks on Bree's door, and Chuck, who is there, opens it.

"Ben! Hey! Do come on in." said Chuck.

"Don't mind if I do," said Ben, "I've got some new news on that case about the man that went missing."

Bree was about ready to come downstairs, but when she overheard the two men talking, she decided to hide so she could eavesdrop, as she wondered if it pertained to Alejandro.

"So you know how I overheard that conversation at the Coffee Cup? Well I've managed to figure out who exactly the man was. The man that went missing." divulged Officer Krupke.

"Who?" asked Chuck, sounding like they were two gossiping girls on the playground.

"Alejandro Marquez."

"Marquez? Isn't he related then to one of the residents in Fairview?" said Chuck.

"Sounds like it. I mean, of course, I will have to do more research…"

"Perhaps we should continue this conversation later? My girlfriend, Bree is here and I don't want her to know about…. _This _and well, other things."

"Absolutely. I'll see you later."

Chuck opened the door as Officer Krupke had left the house, and Bree quickly came down the stairs.

"Good morning!" exclaimed Bree, enthusiastically.

"Hello my lovely." said Chuck.

"Who was that?" asked Bree.

"Officer Krupke. A colleague of mine, from work."

"Oh, I see. I'm thinking Belgian waffles for breakfast. Want some?"

"Please." Chuck said with a smile.

Lynette grabbed her phone and punched in a number through the buttons on the phone. Frantically, she exclaimed, "You're not gonna believe this!"

Renee, who was on the other end, sounded less than thrilled, "What?"

"There's this guy…." said Lynette, trying to get Renee's attention.

"WHAT?" said Renee, in shock.

"Yes. His name is Todd. He's Parker's friend's dad… and he is so cute! And so dreamy. We were talking over a cup of coffee earlier."

"I want to know more! Can I come over for a cup of coffee later?" asked Renee.

"That's so like you, to just invite yourself to my house. But sure."

Renee hung up and rolled back over into bed, with Tom beside her.

"That was your wife. Apparently she just met a man." said Renee.

"I could care less, because I have you." replied Tom.

Renee let out a chuckle and the two kissed.

At the psychiatrist's, Gaby was talking about her past – again.

"But to constantly have to turn around in fear, think that I'm being watched, close the blinds because I feel like someone's staring at me, keep a gun in my own house for protection, it is just completely awful. And now the man wants to invade my dreams! Like, what the hell?"

"You seem to be incredibly stressed out by Alejandro. But I don't understand, if the man has not speaked to you in years, what makes you think he wants to now?" asked the psychiatrist, Mark.

"Because I went to Las Colinas, my hometown a few months ago… it just opened that box I hid in the attic for years. And now there is a big mess that I have to clean up, but I'm not strong enough to do it."

"I see. But why did you go back there if you figured that this would have happened?"

"My therapist, at the time, advised me to go there to read a letter to Alejandro, because he was dead. But I never really went to his grave, and instead I had a few words for that bitch of a nun, who always thought I was a liar—and a slut."

"If he is dead though, why do you keep on worrying about him?"

"Because … I just … I feel that he really is not dead, after all."

"That's just nonsense."

"If you say so, I guess… but anyways, I must tell you that those sleeping pills work wonders!"

"Do you need another prescription?"

Gaby bit her tongue. "Umm, no, no I don't."

After the session, Gaby went into her car. Immediately she received a text from Bree.

"We need to talk. Meet at your porch at 12."

Meanwhile, Susan is looking at a magazine about weddings. Viewing all types of dresses, she found the perfect one. Eager to show it to Julie, she ran over there at a fast pace. Knocking on the door, she awaited for Julie to open the door.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" asked Julie.

Susan handed her the magazine. "I know I wasn't too keen on your choice, but I feel that I should be a good mother and support you regardless. And since you have been there for me when I got married …" Susan paused. "Three… no! Four times. I thought I could help you with yours."

Julie chuckled and hugged her mother. "I am so glad!"

"Me too," said Susan, "So … should we look at this magazine together?"

"You bet!" exclaimed Julie, with glee.

Before stopping over to Lynette's, Renee thought she'd visit Bob and Lee. Since Lee was her best friend, she thought that she would be kind and see him, considering that they haven't spoken for a few days.

"Lee! Hey! How have you been?" said Renee.

Lee slammed the door in her face.

Renee looked in the house, only to see it pretty empty. _What was going on?_ She wondered.

Renee opened the door, and slammed it.

"I don't think so!" yelled Renee, who did not appreciate her best friend ignoring her.

"Leave." said Lee calmly. "I do not want you to be here!"

"I don't understand… what did I do?" asked Renee.

"Susan told me!" said Lee.

Renee thought to herself for a minute. "…Oh."

"Yeah! You should have thought before those legs of yours opened!"

Renee's mouth dropped. "You take that back!"

"Lynette may not be a good friend of mine, but she's still a friend, and for gods sakes, she's YOUR best friend! Why would you do that to her?"

"I just … I just could not resist."

"You know that is so pathetic of you. Do you know how she will react?"

"Of course! I will tell her myself, though."

"Because that will make a difference? You should listen to yourself."

Bob walked in, and he had awoken from his nap. "What is going on in here?" he said, as he yawned.

"I will tell you: Renee slept with Tom!"

Renee was furious. "In a relationship with!"

Lee's eyes got bigger. He was appalled by what Renee had told him.

"Lee, enough with this. We really need to get packing." said Bob.

"Packing? Where are you guys going?"

"We are moving, to New York. We figured it'd be best if Jenny got to meet my grandparents, and we had agreed on moving to New York as soon as we got a child." stated Bob.

"Oh I see… well I guess I should get going. I will see you guys later." said Renee.

Renee had looked at Lee, before saying, "Or I guess not."

Bree and Gaby were situated around the coffee table on Gaby's porch. It was a sunny day, and the yellow walls of her home were brighter than ever.

"So you mean to tell me that Chuck and … that officer guy are going after me now?" said Gaby, who was trying to understand what Bree told her.

"Not exactly, and they have no solid evidence that we did anything. Or that we covered up the murder. Just do not worry about it, Gaby, I will take care of this." retorted Bree, who was trying to comfort her best friend.

"Okay…" said Gaby.

"Are you alright?" Bree replied.

"Of course not!" yelled Gaby. "You just do not understand! I am so stressed out and this whole thing … it just… is difficult. Things between me and Carlos are not even like they once were, and I know in the past we had problems, between Grace and the girls, the whole hit and run thing, and now this! I just cannot catch a break!"

"Gaby, Gaby, take a breath. You cannot let this whole thing control your life. It will get better, I promise. And no one other than you, me, Susan, and Lynette know about this."

"I guess so, but what if Susan lets it out? You know she has a big mouth!"

"Susan won't rat you out, I'm sure of it. You are her best friend."

"You never know." said Gaby. Gaby became extremely panicked ever since Alejandro was stalking her.

Bree's phone began to rang. "I have to go, perhaps we should talk more about this later?"

"Yeah, okay." said Gaby, who was not happy.

Bree sighed and left.

On the computer, Susan was checking her e-mails. She was surprised when she saw that one of them was from nobody other than Katherine Mayfair. As she read it, she became increasingly interested at what she had learned.

"Hey, Susan!

I just thought I would let you know that things between Robin and I are going well. We were at Paris for a few weeks, and then we took a trip around Europe. It truly is a beautiful place. Attached are a few photos that I thought you would like to see – and maybe you could show them to the girls! And I am sorry that you never got to see me, and at the last minute, Robin and I decided to live in London, permanently. But I have big news: we're coming up to visit Fairview soon! So far we both agreed on the week of November 7. I'll keep you posted.

Love,

Katherine"

Meanwhile, over at Lynette's, she was eager to call Todd. After being given his number, she decided to call him. Although, a woman answered the phone. Who could this have been?

"Hi, may I speak to Todd, please?" said Lynette.

"Sure, may I ask who's calling?" replied the woman.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Lynette, Parker's mom."

"Why are you calling?"

Lynette had a strange look on her face. "Is that any of your business?"

"Considering I am his wife, yes." said the woman.

"Well in that case… never mind, I guess."

Lynette hung up the phone and placed it back. Suddenly, Renee came on in and was begging to know who Todd was.

"Hey!" exclaimed Renee, in a cheerful tone.

"…Hi." said Lynette. "What's up?"

"I'm dying to know this Todd guy. So, spill!"

Lynette froze. "Why the sad face?" asked Renee.

"Because it turns out he is married."

"So?" replied Renee.

Lynette was disgusted by her remark. She went towards the kitchen to prepare coffee for the two of them.

"Did you hear that Bob and Lee are moving?" said Renee.

"That is old news. The whole street knows of this. We are even throwing a party for them."

"And I wasn't invited?" replied Renee.

"Of course you were, the invitations just came in the mail … today I think? Yeah."

"Oh, alright. I am going to miss them."

"Well they sure won't be missing you!" said Lynette. Renee got nervous.

"What are you talking about?"

"It was just a joke." said Lynette. Renee laughed, but her smile begun to fade. She knew that Lynette would find out about she and Tom eventually. And it would be bad.

Chuck and Ben were at a restaurant together, and they discussed work and all the cases they were working on. It was dark outside, but inside, it was colourful and bright. The room was intricately lit with chandeliers and red carpet gave the restaurant a comforting ambience.

"Have you got any new info on that case with the Alejandro guy?" said Chuck.

"Uhh no, but I have been working hard on it. It's tough." replied Ben.

"Obviously, whoever was responsible for his disappearance did a pretty damn good job of covering it up!"

The two men laughed and they both drank their wine.

Across the room, Gabrielle and Carlos were about to be introduced to their table by a waiter, when they ran into Chuck, Bree's boyfriend.

"Isn't that Bree's detective boyfriend?" asked Carlos.

"Yes, yes it is. Dammit, they see us. Play cool." stated Gaby.

Before talking to them, Chuck informed Ben of who they were.

"That's Gabrielle Solis. Get this: her surname is Marquez."

"Are you saying she's related to Alejandro?"

"That's exactly what I'm thinking, but you never know."

"Do you think she may know where Alejandro is… or she played a part in his disappearance?"

"You never know."

Gaby, dressed in a red dress with golden earrings greeted them.

"Chuck! So good to see you." said Gaby, with a smile.

"Likewise." said Chuck.

"This is my husband, Carlos. I am not sure if you guys met before or not?"

"Nice to meet you." said Carlos, before holding out his hand, offering a handshake.

"We talked briefly at the dinner party a couple weeks ago."

"Oh, right!" exclaimed Gaby.

"Anyways, this is my good friend and colleague, Officer Ben Krupke." said Chuck.

"Hello." said Carlos and Gaby coyfully.

"Hello."

"Well, we'd best get going. It was nice seeing you guys."

Gaby and Carlos walked away, and Ben and Chuck went back to talking.

_"Yes, the residents of Fairview knew who Officer Krupke was."_

Before leaving the restaurant, Gaby & Carlos talk with Chuck & Ben.

_"He was respected by almost everyone he knew."_

After giving Chuck a ride home, Bree waves to Ben.

_"And of course, he was not the person to mess with."_

Chuck lectures a bunch of teenagers who acted irresponsibly at a party.

_"But he was very dedicated."_

Ben does some research on the Solises.

_"Especially to his job."_


	5. Make It Through the Night

**DESPERATE HOUSEWIVES **

Season 8, Episode 5 – Make It Through the Night

_"It had been a chilly Friday night in the middle of October."_

Colorful leaves blow around Wisteria Lane.

_"And one of the couples on Wisteria Lane were moving out."_

Bob and Lee exchange their goodbyes to Wisteria Lane, as they pack their things up in a moving van.

_"The women of Wisteria Lane were such good friends to them, and to each other."_

Bree and Lynette share a hug, at Bob and Lee's goodbye party.

_"They would always be there for them, when it was needed."_

Gaby sheds a few tears as she hands Lee a card.

_"At times, though, they would not get along."_

Renee, who chose not to attend the party, is across the street at her house talking to Tom.

_"And they would go behind their back."_

Renee and Tom started to make out, passionately.

_"And that is what Renee Perry did best. She was a backstabber. But if there was one thing that she finally managed to learn…"_

Lynette storms in, and is furious.

"You… whore!"

Lynette punches her in the face, and Renee falls to the ground, while Tom stands there, speechless.

"And you, you should be ashamed of yourself!"

Lynette let out a huge scream, and walked out of the house.

_"It was that karma, is a bitch."_

**Opening credits**

**Two hours earlier**

"Alrighty, I am on my way out the door," said Susan, "Are you going to be able to watch MJ for the night?"

"Mom, of course! Just go out with Mike and have some fun. You guys deserve it." said Julie.

"Awww, thanks." Susan walked over and kissed Julie on the forehead.

Susan went out the door with Mike and Julie was left alone, sitting on the couch. M.J. came in the room, and he was quite crabby. "I want dinner, and I want it now!"

"Well I'm not a good cook.. didn't Mom make anything?" asked Julie.

"No, she can't cook either. It must run in the family." said M.J., with a frown.

"Looks like we're having takeout," said Julie, "Chinese or pizza?"

M.J. thought for a minute. "Pizza."

"Pizza it is, then."

"I hope the party tonight doesn't turn out like the last one." stated Carlos.

"Carlos, you weren't even there for the last one! It actually was fun." Gaby replied.

"Well we all know how it ended. In bloody murder, which must have been a juicy dessert."

"Was that some sort of joke or something? Because that was just terrible."

"You're right, it was."

Gaby put on some earrings, before quickly sprinting down the stairs. "Carlos, come on, we'll be late!"

Juanita and Celia sat in their pajamas, watching the television.

"Girls, be on your best behavior. If you need anything, we will be at Bree's."

"Yes, mom!"

Over at Lynette's, Tom stopped by to drop off Penny from her soccer practice.

"Hi, Penny!" said Lynette, giving her a hug. "Oh, hello Tom."

"Yeah, hi."

"Well I am going to Bob and Lee's farewell party, what are you going to do tonight?"

"I'm going out on a date."

"With whom?" she replied.

"A girl from the office."

"It better not be Annabel Foster." Lynette chuckled, and Tom wasn't laughing. "Yeah, not funny."

"Well I did my job here, I'll see you later." said Tom, and he shut the door.

"Glad to see that one of us is trying to be mature here."

Bree applied the final touches to the party, with Susan's help. Everything was perfect. The house was clean, the food was ready, the right music was played, and the gifts were in order. Soon enough, she had heard a knock on the door, and the guests were here. _Finally_, she thought.

"Karen, hello! And Roy, it's so good to have you here." welcomed Bree.

"Yes, yes, it is very good to see you too." Roy said.

"Oh Roy, don't be such a suck-up." said Karen.

"You two act like an old married couple!" exclaimed Susan.

"That's because we are an old married couple." replied Roy.

"No, sweetheart, we are old and a couple but we aren't married."

"Actually, we are, Karen, dear you should know that." said Roy.

"Oh, yes we are. I'm sorry…" said Karen.

Bree turned to Susan with a curious look on her face. _What was going on with Karen?_ The two women wondered.

A few minutes later, all the guests arrived, and the girls gathered in the kitchen, gossiping.

"Guys I have the biggest news!" exclaimed Susan.

"Oh god, what?" said Gaby.

"Katherine is coming back to Fairview."

Bree had a surprised look on her face. "Seriously?"

"Yes. They're coming down … November 7? Yeah, that's it. She said she had a big surprise in store for us."

"I'll bet you ten bucks she's pregnant." said Gaby, who was a bit tipsy.

"Um, no, trust me she's already had menopause!" Bree stated.

"Maybe they're moving here?" said Lynette.

"I don't know, we should probably save the speculation for later. Does anybody know where Renee is?" said Bree.

"She can't come." Susan replied.

"Why?" said Lynette.

"Because apparently she had plans." Bree said. "And she never RSVP'd."

Gaby took a cupcake off one of the platters. "What a bitch."

"You're telling me, I have known that for awhile." Susan said.

"Oh guys, don't be so hard on her. She's my friend." Lynette was defending her friend.

"I wonder if she feels the same about you." said Susan.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lynette was confused.

Gaby began to cough on her cupcake. "Is she alright?" Bree asked.

Bree was about ready to give Gaby the Heimlich maneuver. "No, no, I'm fine!" said Gaby, as she continued to cough.

"Oh, for gods sakes, somebody help her." said Susan.

"Anyways, what is that supposed to mean?" Lynette asked.

"Look, all I am saying is that she's not the best friend in the world," Susan claimed, "She is quite the backstabber."

"What makes you say that?" asked Lynette, "What has she done to you?"

"It's not the things she's done to me, it is just the things she's done in general."

"What in gods name are you allluding to?"

Gaby could finally breathe again. "Perhaps we should go out and speak to the other guests," said Bree, "Gaby, would you like to come with me?"

"Sure!" exclaimed Gaby, enthusiastically.

"Renee… She…"

"She's what?" Lynette was waiting for Susan to finish her sentence.

"She's fucking Tom!" said Susan.

Lynette was stunned. "You have got to be kidding."

"Nope… not at all."

Lynette was so shocked. She could not believe what she had heard. Her best friend. Her very best friend, the one that she has known the longest, was screwing her husband … or in this case, soon-to-be ex-husband. But, regardless, it doesn't matter. After all, Lynette always respected the one rule: Never date or have sex with your best friend's ex! But Renee was never that good of a friend to Lynette, or anyone, for that matter.

Lynette walked out of Bree's kitchen and saw Bob and Lee exchanging their goodbyes, and before they started their big speech, Lynette had something to say.

"I'd just like to say that I'm leaving, I, I, have a lot on my mind." said Lynette.

Lynette went over to hug Bob and Lee. "Believe me, it was fun. I will miss you both."

Lynette exited the house, and bursted into tears. She was in disbelief after what happened. But she decided to be the big girl and try to move on, and just let it go. As she went back home, she sat at the table and thought to herself for a few minutes.

Back at the party, Susan received a call from Julie. Julie sounded panicked.

"Julie, slow down! What is going on?" asked Susan, in fear.

"M-M-M.J. He…he… he's throwing up!" stuttered Julie.

"Well what did you feed him?" said Susan.

"Chinese! It was from one of those takeout places."

"Which one was it? Because if it was Szechuan Panda, I learned that the hard way: I got food poisoning twice from there! Never again."

"…Szechuan Panda." said Julie.

"Damn you, Julie! I'll be home soon."

Susan hung up the phone and she wasn't pleased. "What's wrong?" Mike said.

"Our son is throwing up, thanks to Julie." informed Susan.

"I'm sure they both are fine." Mike assured.

"Perhaps you're right, I'll just go and check on them quick."

A nervous Bree walked over to Mike. "Where is she going?"

"She's going back home. She is going to check on M.J. since he's throwing up."

"Oh, that poor dear. I hope he feels better." said Bree.

"He will be fine." Mike said, as he sipped on some wine.

_"Lynette Scavo was always known for taking the high road."_

Lynette sat at the dining table, pondering how to get back at Renee.

_"Her friends always admired how she acted as the better person."_

Lynette thought about how she had always never let things get to her.

_ "But that was about to change."_

Lynette stood up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going, Mommy?" said a curious Penny.

"Out. Keep an eye on your sister, will ya?" said Lynette.

"Sure."

"Okay, sweetie, I won't be gone for too long."

Lynette walked out the door.

Back at the party, Bree had approached the kitchen. Gaby soon followed.

"You know, this party is not that great," said Gaby, "Everyone is all depressed and crying."

"Well it's a goodbye party. What were you expecting? Margaritas and hot men?" Bree replied, sarcastically.

"That's exactly what I was expecting!"

Bree rolled her eyes. "I have to take out the garbage, come with?"

Gaby nodded, and the two walked outside.

Susan was on her way back to the party, but first she had to help Julie with M.J.

"Alright, give M.J. some of this, and he should be good as new." Susan had opened the medicine cabinet and handed Julie a pink bottle of pepto-bismol.

"How much?" asked Julie.

"Julie, you are smarter than this! Read the label. It will tell you. Now I'll be back soon."

Susan headed outside, and she saw Lynette walking down the street, towards Renee's.

Bree and Gaby, across the street, were curious, and the three women soon followed behind her.

"Whoa! Lynette, what are you doing?" asked Susan.

"Giving Renee a piece of my mind!" shouted Lynette.

Lynette was disgusted, she saw Renee and Tom kissing in front of the window, right there, for everyone to see.

"Violence is not the answer!" yelled Bree, hoping that Lynette would not do anything crazy.

Lynette ignored them, and she entered Renee's house, without knocking.

"You … whore!"

Renee stopped kissing Tom, and turned around. What she got was not what she expected.

Lynette lunged towards Renee and punched her in the face. Renee fell to the floor.

"And you … you should be ashamed of yourself!"

Lynette screamed, and walked out. Gaby, Bree, and Susan turned around to see a pissed off Lynette walking home.

"Is everything-" Bree was shocked to see a crying Renee on the floor, and she gasped.

"Renee!" shouted Susan, and she went over to her to help her.

"Oh my god, you guys. Look at her! That bitch got what she deserved." said Gaby.

Tom's mouth dropped. "Shut up!" yelled Gaby, "I'm standing by Lynette on this one."

Gaby walked out of the house, and Susan soon followed.

Bree stayed and helped Renee. "I am so sorry that this happened. Lynette should know how to control herself!"

Tom sighed. "Well Gaby and Lynette both have a point."

"Regardless." Bree paused. "Two wrongs don't make a right."

Bree went into the kitchen and got Renee some ice to assuage her pain. As she came out, she handed it to her.

"Will she be okay?" asked Bree.

"Yeah, she will be fine. Renee's a trooper, she'll get through this."

Bree nodded and left; she had to get back to her party to say goodbye. She had a special surprise for Bob and Lee.

Now back at the party, Bree saw Gaby, Susan, and Lynette on the couch. All the guests had left, except for those three and Bob and Lee.

"If you would excuse us for a moment, I need to speak to the girls." said Bree.

"Oh no problem, not at all!" assured Bob.

In the kitchen, the four got to talking.

"Okay, well Renee will be fine, but that's besides the point. In about an hour, before Bob and Lee leave Fairview, I thought we could all say goodbye – privately."

"Isn't that what we already did?" asked Gaby.

"Well, yes, but it's a nice gesture and we didn't do it privately."

The three of them sighed. "Alright."

"What is with you all tonight? You all sound so selfish. Listen to yourselves. We have been friends with them for almost eight years, and it wouldn't kill you to say goodbye. We are all best friends here, whether you like it or not. Now cut it out!"

The girls went back out to the living room.

**One hour later**

Bob and Lee were outside, and they had finished packing up everything.

"That's the last of it," said Bob, "Are you ready to leave Wisteria Lane?"

Bob put his arms around Lee and the two glanced around the lane. "Yeah, I guess so."

"I'm really going to miss this place," said Bob, "It really was like home."

"Me too. I am going to miss it all."

Suddenly, the couple saw the ladies walk together down the street.

"Oh my god." said Lee. Lee looked like he was about to cry.

"Hello, you two." welcomed Bree.

"Hey." said Bob. "We were just leaving."

"I know. And I thought I'd give you this… to remember me by."

Bree handed Bob a basket of muffins.

"Usually you give these as a welcome gift." said Bob.

"Well now I'm giving them as a goodbye gift." said Bree.

Susan hugged the both of them. "Don't worry, you guys, you aren't forgetting anything. It's not like I'm hiding your dog in the garage."

Lee chuckled. "You were so desperate to get us to like you."

"Yeah… Mike thought that too." said Susan, and everyone laughed.

"It was great having you around." said Lynette.

Bob and Lee smiled at her.

Gaby was on the verge of bursting into tears. "I'm going to miss the margaritas, and all the talks we used to have."

"Awww, well I'll miss you too!" comforted Lee.

"And so will I." said Bob.

Everyone smiled at each other, it was truly beautiful.

"Well, we have to get going. My grandparents are expecting us very early in the morning."

The girls nodded and walked away.

Bree turned around. "Oh, and I will _not_ need the basket back when you guys are done."

Bob laughed. "Are you sure? We could just mail it to you, or something."

"No need, I have plenty more." said Bree.

_"The women of Wisteria Lane were good friends to each other."_

As they walked back home, they all were talking and laughing.

_"They always got along with each other."_

They all gathered on Lynette's porch, drinking wine.

_"But that soon was about to change."_

Holding an ice pack on her face, Renee glared out the window.

_"And it was only a matter of time before everything would get worse."_


	6. Something Just Broke

**DESPERATE HOUSEWIVES**

Season 8, Episode 6 - Something Just Broke

_"Accidents happen. And more often than not, whenever these accidents occur, we try to cover them up..."_

**FLASHBACK**

Carlos drops a candlestick with a shocked look on his face, as a dead body lies below him. Gabrielle bursts into tears, as the housewives arrive.

_"Things break."_

Juanita and Celia are running around the house, before Gaby yells at them. Juanita knocks down a vase by accident, and she and Celia try to hide the mess.

_"Mistakes occur."_

Bree takes a pie out from the oven, and much to her chagrin, the pie is burnt.

_"Unfortunately, though... mistakes, accidents, and failures happen regardless, and well, we are only human..."_

**OPENING CREDITS**

Renee Perry is lying on the pink sofa in her living room, with much discomfort from the night before. Tom, in nothing but a robe, grumpily walks down the stairs and is surprised to see his girlfriend on the couch.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" asked Tom.

"Hell no, I have felt revoltingly terrible to even so much as shut a single eye!" barked Renee.

"Well then..." Tom was not pleased, but he would do anything to cheer his girlfriend up.

"Care for a drink?"

"If you even so much as pour a damn drink right now, I may just vomit."

"Who pissed in your cheerios this morning?"

Renee gasped. Offended, she stormed out of the room.

* * *

><p>Susan was sitting quietly in the dining room with a cup of coffee. Mike came up behind her.<p>

"What are you doing?" asked Mike.

"Thinking."

"About?

"My relationship with my daughter is becoming non-existent. It's official! I'm a terrible mom!" Susan raises her hands in the air.

Mike placed his hands on Susan's shoulders and kissed her cheek.

"You need to relax..."

Susan turned around. "Do I? Julie is mad that I am not helping her with the wedding! I should be with her right now dancing with glee and helping her pick out wedding dresses!"

"Then do it?" replied Mike.

"No! She is marrying her best friend's ex-fiancée. That is not proper etiquette! I taught her manners!"

"Who are you, Bree Van de Kamp?"

"Very funny." said Susan, and she stomped out of the room. Mike sighed.

* * *

><p>Lynette was setting the dinner table, waiting for Tom to bring the kids home after the long weekend. Since Tom had the kids on the weekends, Lynette had them on the weekdays. More work for her, but she did not mind. After all, she would get to spend more time with her children.<p>

Suddenly, Tom came in with Parker and Penny behind him.

"Mommy!" shouted an eager Penny, who ran to hug Lynette.

Lynette kissed her head. "Hey hey!"

Then, Tom closed the door behind him. "Hi." she said.

"Hello."

Lynette went to the counter to pick up the fried chicken, and she set it on the table.

"Would you like to join us for dinner," she asked, "It's nothing special. Just chicken and potatoes."

"No thanks, I'm going to dinner with someone." said Tom.

"Oh, who?" asked a curious Lynette.

"Renee, smart one."

"Damn. I was hoping you both would have broken up by now." Lynette had a devious grin on her face.

"Whatever. I'm leaving, see you guys later. Love you kids."

"Love you Dad!" chanted both Parker and Penny at the same time.

"In case you didn't notice, your dad's really immature!" said Lynette.

"Know this, we've noticed." said Penny.

Parker nodded in agreement.

Lynette, Parker, and Penny ate dinner silently.

"And if you can believe it, my damn 'best friend' is dating him! The nerve!"

"Yeah, mom..." said Parker.

"And I am the only one that sees something wrong with it! You just don't get it."

"I guess not, mom..."

Lynette took her plate upstairs. "You can eat wherever," she said, "I'm not in the mood to care."

"Sweet!" yelled Penny and Parker, high-fiving each other.

* * *

><p>Bree is reading a magazine on the couch. Chuck, exhausted, came in from a long day at work.<p>

"Hey!" greeted Bree with a smile. Bree was flipping the pages of _Good Housekeeping_.

"Hey babe," said Chuck, "How was your day?"

"It was alright," she said, "There will be pasta puttanesca for supper tonight."

"Sounds delicious ... if only I knew what that was."

"You'll see," said Bree with a smile, "Anyways, how was work? Any interesting cases?"

"Nope," he replied, walking into the kitchen, with Bree behind him, "But I am investigating a murder case."

"A murder?" said Bree, chuckling. "In Fairview? That's preposterous!"

Chuck took a bite of a cookie. "So you'd think - but I've seen it before."

"If you insist..."

Bree got quiet. "What's eating you up?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing," said Bree with a nervous look on her face. She got really pale. "Just nothing."

"I see... so when will dinner be ready?"

"Any minute now!" Bree ruffled her apron. "Dear, would you set the table?"

"Sure."

Bree went to close the double doors in the kitchen, while Chuck stared at her questionably.

"Oh, I just need to make a quick call! Do excuse me!"

Bree shut the door, and ran to the phone. Immediately, she called Gabrielle.

"Hey, Gaby! Meet me outside for a minute...bring Susan and Lynette! It's important!"

"Bree...what's going on? It's eight at night and it is cold outside! This better be 'important.'"

"Oh trust me, it is!"

Chuck opened the door. "Bree, are you sure you're okay?"

Bree anxiously hung the phone up. "Yes... I just realized I forgot an ingredient! I have to run to the supermarket!"

Chuck had a weird look on his face.

* * *

><p>Susan, Gaby, Bree, and Lynette were all situated around Susan's backyard.<p>

Susan put the trash in the trash bin outside her house. "A murder case?"

"Yes!" said Bree, and her face went red in the heat of anger. "He is investigating one!"

"Oh Bree, that could be nothing," said Gaby, "Murders happen in this town all the time!"

"Yeah, Bree, this couldn't possibly be Alejandro. Wasn't he supposedly dead before or something? There's no way the cops know he exists!" said Lynette.

"You never know..." said Susan.

"Susan, shut the hell up!" yelled Gaby.

"I'm just saying!" said Susan, raising her hands in defense.

"Well we can't go to jail!" yelled Lynette. "Don't you know what that will do to me?"

"Hello! I can't wear Dolce & Gabonna in prison, that is a BIG problem!" said Gaby.

"I would be murdered in that hellhole!" said Susan.

"Everyone calm down!" yelled Lynette, again.

"See Bree, now look at what you've done!" said Gaby.

"What the hell did I do? If I didn't say anything, you all would be bitching at me!"

"Enough!" roared Susan, "We are going to calm down and go back to whatever we were doing."

"That sounds good to me...see you guys." said Gaby.

"Bye." said Lynette.

And off they all went...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Tom and Renee were at a restaurant eating dinner. Tom seemed noticeably nervous, and it was pissing Renee off.<p>

"Tom, you're being extra quiet tonight!" Renee sipped some water.

"I-I-I'm not being quiet..." he said.

"Why are you stuttering?"

"Because I just don't wanna talk!"

Renee moved her head backwards. "Well then..."

"I'm sorry...excuse me for a second."

Tom went to the bathroom, leaving Renee alone.

A man came up to her and started flirting with her.

"That your husband?" the man asked.

"No, my shitty ass boyfriend." replied Renee, playing with the flowers that decorated the table.

"Oh, that sucks."

"Yeah. What do you want?"

"I was just gonna say hi."

"Okay, leave!"

The man left, and Tom came back.

"Are you feeling better now?"

Tom gave her a stern look. "Who was that guy?"

"Some pervert."

"Oh. Are you ready to order?"

"Yeah."

The two were silent for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Gabrielle and Carlos were eating breakfast. Juanita and Celia had already left for school.<p>

Gabrielle set her bowl in the sink. She broke the silence: "Chuck's investigating a murder case."

Carlos' spoon fell on the floor. "What?" he said, sternly.

"You heard me. Bree thinks it's Alejandro he's investigating."

Carlos started laughing impeccably. "Where's the calendar? Is today April 1?"

Gaby hit Carlos on the shoulder. "No, you moron! November 3! That's beside the point!"

"Relax, people thought he was dead before he came here, we're gonna be fine!"

Gaby walked past him, "Whatever, I have therapy!"

* * *

><p>Susan was cleaning the kitchen, when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in," she said, "But don't be a cold-blooded killer!"<p>

"It's me, Mom." said Julie.

"Oh, it's you."

"What was that for?"

"I don't approve of your decisions..."

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come with me to try on wedding dresses."

Susan got up from the floor and set the cleaning materials on the counter. "Really, Julie?"

"What?"

"Do you seriously expect me to go along with your wedding plans? I am not happy for you, nor am I happy with you."

Mike came down the stairs. "What is going on?"

Julie looked at Mike. "I'll tell you! My mom is being a prissy bitch and will not respect or tolerate my decisions."

"Julie! Do not say stuff like that about me and I'm only trying to protect you! You are making me a mistake!"

Julie walked out and slammed the door. "JULIE!" yelled Susan. Susan groaned and went back to work.

Mike noticed the tension between the mother and daughter, and he looked very displeased.

* * *

><p>Lynette was doing the laundry when she saw the clock said 7:30. The bus was going to come in ten minutes, and her kids were still not ready.<p>

"Penny!" she yelled, before opening her door. "You'll be late for school!"

Penny reluctantly awoke, "Mom, it's alright... Dad will take me."

"Your dad will take you?" she asked, she placed the basket on the floor.

"Yeah, Daddy lets me get away with everything."

"Does he now?" said Lynette, who crossed her arms.

"Yes! You can call him and ask him yourself."

"Maybe I'll just do that..." Lynette had a devious smile on her face.

Tom came in Lynette's house, "The kids were late, you said?"

"Yup! Do you wanna know why?" she asked.

"Why?" he said.

Lynette began to imitate Penny's voice, "Because Daddy lets me get away with it!" she then chuckled.

Tom looked tense. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

"You bet your sweet ass you are! Just because you get to spend time with my ex-best friend and do whatever you please doesn't give you the right to make me look like a bad guy!"

Tom put his hands on his hips. "Is that what this is about?"

"Of course it is. When we get divorced if that even happens, you're trying to buy the kids' love so that way they'll want to live with you than me."

"If that even happens? Lately I'm pretty sure that we are gonna divorce, because-" Tom cut himself off.

"Because what, Tom?"

"Nothing, it's too damn early in the morning for this bullshit."

Lynette kicked the table, she was upset.

Penny and Parker came down the stairs. "We're off to school, love you, Mom!"

Tears streamed down Lynette's face, "Love you both!"

Tom came down the stairs last, and gave Lynette a dirty look. He slammed the door aggressively behind him, leaving Lynette all to herself.

Then, Paige started crying. "I'm coming, sweetie!"

* * *

><p>Gabrielle was sitting on the couch at her therapist's office, and she was quiet.<p>

"You've been awfully quiet lately, said the therapist, "Cat got your tongue?"

Gaby played with her locket, and she kept opening it and closing it.

"No..." she said.

"You've been playing with that locket the whole time, is it of sentimental value to you?"

Gaby stopped herself. She looked at it. "Oh, this old thing...?" replied Gaby.

She paused. "...Actually, yes. My father gave it to me."

The therapist viewed it. "It looks very nice. That girl...is that you?"

Tears were starting to come out of Gaby's eyes. "Yes..."

"Whenever I was very young, my father had cancer. And he knew he was not going to live for very long.. so he wanted me to remember him by something. So he and I went outside the one day near the park, where we spent our Saturday afternoons just... talking. And we both smiled, even though we were so unhappy. He was on the verge of death, and I.. we both...were absolutely terrified. But we smiled, and took a picture. And then he put it in this locket, and gave it to me. He said that 'he would always be with me' and that 'if I ever got sad, I could look at it and he'd cheer me up.' And you know, he was right. So that terrible, fateful night, whenever my stepfather... Alejandro... did the worst thing anyone could ever do to someone, I grabbed it, and stared at it... hoping things would change. And the next morning, somehow, some way, I was granted the hope to flee... and pursue my dreams...which I did."

The therapist nodded, and started to write things down.

Gaby reached over the table and grabbed some tissues. "I've never told that to anyone before," she said, "Except for my husband..."

"Oh, I see. So are you feeling alright lately? Are the sleeping pills putting an end to your nightmares?"

Gaby choked up. "Not really, no."

"I'll see if I can prescribe you a stronger dose..."

Gaby smiled. "That would be great."

* * *

><p>Bree received a text message from Chuck. "Meet me at the station in an hour."<p>

Bree began to panic. "Son of a bitch!" she yelled. "Oh my god, I'm going to be arrested!"

She dialed her phone and called Lynette. "Lynette, Lynette, help me!"

"Sweetie, come quick! It's urgent! Bring Susan and Gaby!"

Susan, Gaby, and Lynette were sitting in Bree's living room.

"That's it?" Gaby said. "You brought me down here for THIS?" Her tone got louder.

"He said 'Meet me at the station tonight!' He is investigating a murder! I'm telling you we are done!"

"We? It is you that he is after, not me!" yelled Gaby.

"Gaby! You are so selfish it is not even funny!" said Bree.

Susan and Lynette stayed silent. "Well, guys? Whose side are you on?" said Gaby.

"This is not about taking sides! This is very serious! We all could go to jail!" yelled Bree.

"So? So far, you might, not us. Besides, it is a vague text message, it could mean anything. Don't get your panties in a twist!"

Susan chuckled. "I'm sure you guys will be fine, just chill... my god."

"You better retract that statement, Susan, because I will not 'chill' as you unprofessionally command me to do so," Bree flipped her hair, "And Lynette, say something!"

Lynette hid her head in her coffee cup. "I beg your pardon?"

"Well...?" said Gaby. "Me or Bree? Whose side are you on?"

"Dammit, Gaby! There is nothing about sides! This is SERIOUS!"

"Shut up!"

Bree got mad. "Out!"

"What?"

"You heard me. Leave. If this is how you will be, then mark my words, our friendship can be over."

"Fine, Susan. Lynette, you're coming with me!"

Susan and Lynette, again, stayed silent.

"Wow, this is unbelievable, just unbelievable!" yelled Gaby. Gaby slammed the door behind her and left.

"It'll be okay, Bree. This will all blow over," said Lynette, "It all will be fine."

"If you say so," said Bree, "I just am so tired of this. I'm going to jail!"

"You're dating Chuck, he probably just wants to meet you for dinner or something, calm down." said Susan.

"I guess I will... I'll see you guys later."

"Yeah. I'll try and talk to Gaby for you." said Lynette.

"Thanks Lynnie," said Bree, "That means a lot."

"Anything for a best friend."

Susan and Lynette left.

* * *

><p>Susan returned home, and Mike was sitting with Julie in the living room.<p>

"Honey, I'm home." said Susan.

She walked in the living room and saw Julie. "Oh, Julie. What are you doing here?"

Julie was about to speak, but Mike stopped her. "I talked to her. She wants you to hear her out."

"Alright." said Susan. She held her hands on her hips and stood silent.

Julie was being quiet. "Well, I'm waiting," said Susan, "We haven't all day."

Julie gave Susan a dirty look.

"Look, Mom, I love Bradley. And love is love. I feel things for this man that I have never felt before. And even though I was afraid to get married, I am ready to now. It just feels right, regardless of if you deem it wrong. And I want you to be at my wedding, and help me plan it. That is what a mother is supposed to do!"

"I guess you're right..." Susan paused. "I support you..."

"Do you really?" asked Mike.

"Yes!"

"Let's go, Julie, you have dresses to try on!"

Julie smiled and hugged Susan. Susan patted Julie's head, while Mike smiled at her. Susan had a frown on her face, but she faked her happiness for her daughter.

* * *

><p>Bree arrived at the station and she started to get pale. She was beyond nervous, fearing that she would be arrested. She realized that she had to face her fears, and that whatever happened, would happen.<p>

Bree walked in and was puzzled to see that the office was empty. Chuck came up from behind her.

"Hello, Bree." he said, with a strange grin on his face.

"Hey!" Bree hugged Chuck and then kissed him.

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

"I don't know... but I have something to tell you."

Bree's eyes widened. "Oh dear god, what happened?"

Chuck got down on one knee. Bree's eyes widened even more.

"Bree Van de Kamp, I know it has not been long, but I am falling in even more love with you...will you marry me?"

Bree was silent. _Yes or no_. _Yes_ or _no_? Bree thought. _Did she love him? Was he worth it?_

Bree quickly made a choice. "Yes, Chuck."

Chuck laughed. "Yes?"

"Yes!"

Suddenly, the rest of the police staff came up behind Chuck, cheering.

Bree nervously smiled. She realized that was not what she really wanted to say ... but it was too late.

* * *

><p>Susan was at the bridal dresses store, and Julie was trying on dresses. The two women stood in front of the mirror, and Julie twirled around.<p>

"I just love the color!" she said.

"Me too," said Susan. Susan put on a fake smile, and acted excited. "I'm so happy for you."

Julie smiled, and went back in the closet. "I'm going to try on another!"

"You do that, sweetie!" Suddenly, a clerk came up from behind her.

"How's things going? Can I help at all?"

"Talk my daughter out of getting married." said Susan, with a big frown on her face.

"What?" said the clerk, laughing. "You can't be serious."

"Oh, but I am. I may look happy, but I'm not really... She's making the biggest mistake of her life."

"It happens," said the clerk, "You just have to give it time. She'll come to her senses."

"I guess...but this is a big mistake. A devastating one."

"Then, I guess you have to tell her the truth."

Susan turned around. "But I have! Numerous times! She won't listen to me!"

"Well then, so be it."

Julie came out of the closet, with another dress.

"Mom, Mom! Look at this one!" Julie twirled around again, smiling.

"Looks great, sweetie!" said Susan, smiling. Her smile started to fade, as the clerk shrugged behind her.

_"Yes. Accidents happen, things break, and mistakes occur. But what do we do when it all falls apart?"_

Renee is eating a slice of cherry pie while watching a soap opera on the television. Tom, guilt-ridden, blurts out words that Renee will never forget.

"The condom broke."

Renee drops her fork, and her eyes widen.

_"Do we pick up the pieces, and start all over again?"_

Lynette reminisces the good times of her marriage, and looks at photo albums. Lynette closes the book and sets it on a shelf and smiles.

_"Do we fix the mistakes we've made?"_

Julie reluctantly apologizes to Susan for her outlandish behavior.

_"Do we move on?"_

Bree looks at the new engagement ring on her finger.

_"Or do we succumb to our failures, and allow ourselves to lose?"_

Gabrielle receives a phone call in the middle of the night.

"Hello?" answers Gaby.

There is nothing but the sound of breathing, which freaks Gaby out.

"Hello?" Gaby said again.

"Don't think I don't know about your little secret. You are nothing more than a worthless whore who did something terrible to an innocent man. You'd better kill yourself before I get to you."

The person hung up.

Gabrielle drops the phone to the floor and breaks down into tears.

_"Because admitting defeat isn't always the right thing to do."_


	7. Happily Ever After

**DESPERATE HOUSEWIVES**

Season 8, Episode 7 - Happily Ever After

_"Once upon a time, there lived four beautiful housewives on a street called Wisteria Lane."_

Lynette, Susan, and Gabrielle all gathered on Lynette's front porch indulging in coffee and talking, while Bree was tending to her own garden.

_"You see, these four beautiful housewives were all damsels in distress. And on Wisteria Lane, there were the big bad guys..."_

Renee Perry glared at the women from the window in her living room.

_"Regardless of the big bad guys, the good would always prevail over the evil, and the four beautiful housewives would get their Happily Ever After."_

Susan, Gabrielle, and Lynette all were smiling and laughing together, talking about things.

_"But this time, they may not just be so lucky... and evil, would beset the good. Because evil was deceptive, and sometimes, it was disguised as the good."_

Chuck exchanged a kiss with Bree, who was gardening.

_"And Wisteria Lane had a dragon of its very own to defeat."_

Chuck was smiling at Bree.

_ "But then again, perhaps there was a knight in shining armor looking to save these four beautiful housewives."_

Carlos came to see Gabrielle, and he hugged her, while Susan and Lynette continued talking.

**OPENING CREDITS**

Bree ran over to Lynette's, where Susan and Gabrielle were gathered.

"Hey, guys!" greeted Bree.

Gabrielle gave her a serious glare. "Lynette - please tell me why she is here?"

Carlos held his hands on Gaby's shoulders, quietly.

Lynette smiled, "Um, Gaby... she's our friend?"

"Maybe yours - but she sure as hell ain't mine!"

Carlos joined in the conversation. "Gabrielle, what in God's name are you talking about?"

Gaby picked up her purse and stood up. "I'll tell you!" Gaby started raising her hands in the air. "The bitch not only called me selfish, but she declared our friendship over simply because I called her out on her sheer nervousness!"

Bree sighed. "Gabrielle, it was all just a misunderstanding. Really ever-" Bree got cut off.

"No, no, I don't care! Okay? You could be handcuffed right now, for all I care!"

Susan jumped in. "Gabrielle, must you be so immature? There is nothing to fight over!"

"I'm sorry Gaby! Can't you just let this go?" said Bree.

"'Let it go?' Do you really think that I will let this go? You called me selfish!"

"Well, Gaby... you can be selfish.. it is the truth!" said Carlos.

"Whose side are you on?"

"Are we playing the side game again?" Bree crossed her arms, getting tired of Gaby's attitude.

"Yes, we are!"

Susan and Lynette stood beside Bree. "I think I have to side with Bree on this one..." said Lynette.

Gaby's eyes widened. "Ugh! I give up!"

Gaby left, with Carlos behind her.

"Anyways..." said Bree. "Chuck proposed to me last night. That was what he wanted me for."

Bree held out her hand. "Oh my god, that looks beautiful!" yelled Susan.

Lynette held her hand over her face, "That diamond is so bright I'm gonna go blind!"

"You certainly don't look like a blushing bride," said Susan, "What gives?"

Bree sat down where Gaby did before. "I'll tell you! He knows."

"About Alejandro?" said Lynette.

"No! All he knows is that there is something... something fishy."

Lynette laughed. "Bree, dear, would you please relax? You are worrying over nothing."

"I guess that may be true." said Bree.

"Katherine is coming this week." said Susan.

"Really?" replied Bree.

"Yes, in fact, her flight is pulling in tomorrow morning at 6. She sent me some pictures." said Susan.

Susan pulled out her phone, and showed the girls.

"Oh look at that beautiful sunset in Paris!"

"And look! Katherine is kissing a woman!" said Bree.

"Yeah, I know. I don't know if she and Robin are still together." said Susan.

"Alright, well I'd love to stay and talk, but I have some business to attend to," said Bree.

"See ya," said Lynette, "Nice talking to you."

"Same to you." said Bree.

* * *

><p>Renee and Tom were sitting at the dinner table eating lunch. It was strangely quiet, with the hum of the television in the living room being the only sound in the house.<p>

Renee nervously played with her salad. She wasn't hungry.

"Shouldn't a pregnant woman have a crazy appetite?" said Tom.

"Just because you're an expert at impregnating women does not mean you can tell me every little thing about the nine-month process." said Renee.

"Forget I said anything," said Tom, "God forbid you could just not be cranky for once."

Renee stood up from the table. "Hello! You stuck it in me and now there is a bun in the oven! I can't have a baby, this will ruin me!"

"Lynette told me that you wanted to have children - so what is the big deal?"

"The big deal? It is not a big deal... it is a HUGE deal! You cannot even begin to understand."

Tom had enough. "Whatever." Tom grabbed his keys and slammed the door behind him.

"Do what you do best, Tom! Just walk out, like you always do!" yelled Renee.

* * *

><p>Gabrielle was sitting on her porch, depressed. Her nightmares had gotten to the best of her, and her relationship with Carlos was changing. Nothing had ever been the same, since the night of the murder, which she thought would end the suffering of her traumatic rape. Unfortunately, things had not been good for Gabrielle, but who is to say that things would not change?<p>

Renee came up to her, and she sat down next to her on the porch. "Hey, Gaby."

Gaby turned over. "Oh, hey Renee. How's it going?"

"I've had better days... my life has changed. Drastically. And it will never be the same."

"I'm in the same deep water as you," said Gaby, "Could I invite you inside for a drink?"

"No, no, that's okay. So what has happened to you?" asked Renee.

"Well, Bree and I are fighting. Stuff over the past few months has happened, and it's just bad."

Renee had a conniving smile on her face. "You and Bree are fighting? What for?"

"We just had our disagreements."

Renee used this to her advantage. "Well, I heard her saying some ... questionable things about you."

Gaby sighed. "Like what?"

"That you're a selfish bitch!"

Gaby looked upset. "That hag."

Renee smiled, "Indeed!"

* * *

><p>Bree and Chuck pulled up at the courthouse. Bree looked pale and she gulped, nervously. Chuck, on the other hand, was gleeful and happy.<p>

"Are we really doing this?" said Chuck with a smile.

"Yes," said Bree, before turning over to Chuck, "Yes we are."

"Let's do it!"

Bree and Chuck both got out of the car and walked towards the courthouse.

"I must say, I am so sorry. It's just, after being married twice... the novelty of a big wedding has worn off."

"I understand. But you know what they say, the third time is the charm." said Chuck.

Bree chuckled. "Yes, why yes it is."

Shortly thereafter, Bree and Chuck exchanged rings and the typical wedding procedure was followed.

"You may kiss the bride." said the man who was in charge of marrying the couple.

Bree and Chuck did so, and they were now, officially considered by the law, married.

As they walked out, Chuck comforted her.

"No matter what, Bree... I will always be there for you. No matter what."

Those words constantly were played over and over in Bree's mind. _Did he really mean what he said? _She thought. Only time will tell, Bree, only time will tell.

* * *

><p>Susan finished decorating for Katherine's "Welcome Home" extravaganza. She hoped it would exceed Katherine's expectations, though she knew that it would be anything but.<p>

Julie, then walked in. "Hey mom," she said, "So the wedding... I can't believe it's soon."

Susan adjusted the banner. "Yeah, I know." she said, unenthusiastically.

"What's the matter now?" Julie then looked up, and saw the banner. "Oh my god."

"What?" said Susan.

"Katherine! She's coming? Here?" Julie's voice got high, like it always did when she was nervous.

"Well, yeah. She decided to come home."

"Why? She will have my head on a silver platter if she knew about ... you know!"

Suddenly, Katherine entered. "If I knew what?"

Susan and Julie turned around at the same time, and both were stunned.

"Katherine, hey!" yelled Susan. "It is so good to see you!" Susan went to hug her.

"Likewise," said Katherine, patting her friend on the back. "Now, why would I want to behead you, Julie?"

Susan gulped, and Julie looked like a deer caught in headlights. "...Because I burnt your cake!"

"Oh, that's nothing," said Katherine, "I'm sure Bree has a back-up, somewhere."

Susan and Julie both chuckled since they were nervous. "Do come on in, the guests will be here ... soon."

Susan and Julie closed the door as Katherine got herself comfortable.

* * *

><p>Before Lynette was going over to Susan's for the party, Lynette saw Tom pull in the driveway. As Lynette walked out on the porch, she saw Tom come to her.<p>

"Tom... what's up?" said Lynette.

"I need to talk to you, are you busy?"

"Well...yeah, I'm on my way to a party - weren't you invited?"

"Katherine's shindig? Yeah, but I'm not going." said Tom.

"Why not?"

"Because Renee has a Doctor's appointment." said Tom.

"A doctor's appointment? Aw, is she sick or something?" replied Lynette, vindictively.

"Fuck you, Lynette! Just fuck you!" yelled Tom.

"Where the hell do you go off blaring expletives at me out of sheer frustration?"

"It was not 'sheer frustration' as you just so happen to deem, it was a retaliation at your holier-than-thou, prosperous attitude! Well get off your high horse, Lynette, because you are just pissing me off more and more each day!"

"If you just so happen to feel that way about me, then so be it. Be gone! And go live your happy life with that whore down the cul-de-sac. She sure fits Edie's shoes quite well! Only Edie had a bit more class."

Tom was furious. He got in his car, and slammed the door. Before driving off, he rolled down the window.

"By the way, Lynette..." said Tom.

"WHAT?" she yelled.

"Renee's pregnant - with my baby."

As Tom smugly smiled, he pulled out of the driveway, only to crash into a service truck.

"My car!" yelled Tom.

Lynette, who knew Tom wasn't injured, walked over. "Gee Tom, ain't karma a bitch?"

Lynette smiled, and walked off to Susan's party in her beautiful ensemble.

* * *

><p>At the party, the four housewives situated around Susan's kitchen island talking, waiting to get the scoop on Katherine's adventures in Paris and Europe.<p>

"She broke up with me," said Katherine, bluntly, "I guess I wasn't good enough for her."

Gaby set down her wine glass. "She did WHAT?"

"Yeah... But enough about that, really. I'm intrigued to hear about you guys."

"Julie's getting married, and Mike and I have been the same." said Susan.

"Aw, good for Julie. Who is she marrying?"

"Some guy named Bradley." said Susan.

"Bradley? Bradley... Like Dylan's ex-fiancée Bradley?" replied Katherine.

Gabrielle, Lynette, and Bree noticed the tension between the two.

"Tom and I are most likely divorcing!" shouted Lynette, trying to distract the two women.

"I can't control her decisions!" replied Susan.

"Yes, you can! Didn't you even once clarify to her that my daughter loved him?"

"Uh, yeah! But clearly she did not seem to care at all about it! Besides, I tried talking her out of it."

Katherine leaned back into her chair. "Well, obviously you didn't do a good enough job of it."

Susan's mouth dropped.

"Tom knocked Renee up!" yelled Lynette.

Bree, Gabrielle, Susan, and even Katherine all looked at Lynette, shocked, and Gabrielle spit out her wine.

"What the hell!" yelled Gabrielle.

"That is just immoral," said Bree, "How despicable of him."

"Bree, you have no room to talk." said Gabrielle.

"Gaby, really this has gone on long enough!"

Katherine sipped more of her wine. "This is about to get real juicy..."

"Oh yeah, Bree? You had no reason to talk about me like the way you did! That is SLANDER!"

"Who in God's name told you such a stupid rumor?"

"Renee!" yelled Gaby.

"First she has the nerve to have Tom's baby and now she is trying to fuck us all over?" complained Lynette.

"I don't think Renee would lie about something like that." said Gaby.

"Well I really don't think that Bree would talk badly about you. For God's sakes, she has much better things to do with her time." said Katherine.

"I'm not going to stand here and listen to this." said Gaby.

Gaby went to the door, ready to leave.

"Oh, Gaby, wait." said Bree.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I just wanted to give you this." Bree punched Gaby in the face.

"Bitch!" yelled Gaby.

Gaby tackled Bree and the two fought on Susan's hard-wood floor, and they both tugged on each other's hair.

"Ladies! Ladies! LADIES!" yelled Susan.

Susan managed to split the two up.

"This is ridiculous, could you both just STOP fighting?"

"Oh please, it is not just us that's fighting." snapped Gaby.

"You and Katherine are fighting, too! We all have problems!" yelled Bree.

"Just because we are fighting does not mean you need to be either." said Katherine.

"Stay out of it, snail-eater!" retaliated Gaby.

Katherine sulked. "Can't we all just get along?" retorted Lynette, out of desperacy.

"Yeah, really!" shrieked Gaby.

"Fine." said Bree.

"So are we all just going to be friends again?"

"You tell me, Lynette." said Susan.

"Yeah!" said Gaby.

"Let's just work out all our problems now..." said Lynette.

* * *

><p>Julie, in a maroon sweater, black jeans, and black flats, came into Susan's and she saw Katherine - and she gulped, nervously. <em>Oh my god<em>, she thought. _I'm screwed_.

"Oh my god, Susan, is this Julie?" said Katherine.

"Why yes, yes it is. Julie, tell Katherine hello!" said Susan with a smile.

"Hey Katherine," said Julie, going over to hug her, "How have you been?"

"Oh I've been fine, but things could be better."

Julie sat down. Gaby and Susan looked at each other. "What happened?"

"You happened!" yelled Katherine.

"Don't you raise your voice at my daughter!" defended Susan.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're betraying my daughter, your own best friend! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Katherine was having an outburst. Out of anger, Katherine threw her wine glass on Julie.

"Whore!" she yelled.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Susan.

"You either leave this house right now or so help me God Katherine I will..."

"You will what?" said Katherine, who was trying to test her.

"I don't know. But leave."

Katherine approached the door and opened it. She sighed.

"How intimidating. Oh, and by the way, ladies. I'm moving into my old house. We're going to be neighbors, again!" Katherine chuckled, and shut the door behind her.

Susan, holding her hands on her lips, turned around looking frustrated. Bree was helping Julie clean her shirt.

Susan then gave advice to her daughter. "You know what the right thing to do is..."

Julie frowned, though she realized that it was the truth. Something had to be done...

* * *

><p>Julie came home to her fiancée, Bradley. He was sitting on the couch watching a football game, eating chips, with his feet up on the end table. Julie set her purse and her car keys on the table beside the door.<p>

"Honey, we need to have a talk..." she said, with a melancholy expression on her face.

Bradley immediately muted the TV and put his arm around her. "What's going on?"

"I can't." Julie started crying. "I just can't. I can't! I can't! I can't!"

"You can't what?"

Julie breathed in, and breathed out. "Marry you."

Bradley got up from the couch, his face got red and he became very nervous. "Why?"

"Because. Dylan's my best friend and-"

"Not this bullshit again, Juls! Cut it out already. We're getting married and that's the end of it."

"No. I'm sorry, but no. You have to pack your bags. Please. I'm begging you. Just do it."

Bradley became furious. "Whatever," he said, "But give me that engagement ring."

Julie got silent, and peered down at her hands. The engagement ring that added a beautiful glow to her hand, and made her feel like a princess. Like she belonged to someone. Like she was worthwhile. It was the next best thing to a crown, and it was filled with diamonds - which were, a girl's best friend.

She did what she had to do, and she handed him the ring. Bradley closed his palm.

"Thank you." Bradley then stomped up the stairs to pack his bags. Julie burst into tears.

* * *

><p><em>"Once upon a time, there lived four beautiful housewives on Wisteria Lane."<em>

It is nighttime on Wisteria Lane, and Susan was cleaning up the leftovers with Bree and Lynette.

_"These four beautiful housewives were all damsels in distress, and there would always be those big bad guys coming after them."_

Chuck comes in to pick up Bree. He kisses her, and waves goodbye to her friends.

_"Whether it be for the deeds of evil..."_

Chuck and Bree walk back home.

_"Or for the purpose of revenge."_

Renee and Tom are eating dinner together, in the comfort of Renee's home.

_"Or simply just because."_

Katherine finishes unpacking, and looks out on her porch at Wisteria Lane.

_"But this time, there would be no such thing as a happy ending on Wisteria Lane. The evil just may trump the good, as a war has begun. And it was good versus evil."_

Lynette and Susan try to confirm their suspicions that something is off with Chuck.

_"Would a 'Happy Ever After' be in store for my friends?"_

Gabrielle tries to mend her relationship with Carlos, which has spiraled downward.

_"Or would it be more of a 'Happily Never After?'"_

Bradley, with his bags behind him, walks out the door. After closing it, Julie cries some more.


	8. Losing My Mind

**DESPERATE HOUSEWIVES**

Season 8, Episode 8 - Losing My Mind

_"Previously on Desperate Housewives..."_

Susan throws a "Welcome Back" party for Katherine.

_"Old friends returned to Wisteria Lane."_

Bree and Gabrielle got into a fight.

_"Friendships were tested."_

Susan stopped the feud between Bree and Gabrielle.

_"Rivalries were resolved."_

Lynette and Tom get into a huge argument, where Tom told Lynette about Renee's pregnancy.

_"Secrets were revealed."_

Bree and Chuck tied the knot.

_"A wedding was in the cards for a housewife."_

Julie cries as she breaks it off with Bradley.

_"While wedding bells were not ringing for another."_

* * *

><p><em>"Sanity. Some of us possess a clear mind, which allows us to make rational decisions."<em>

Renee weighs her options regarding the pregnancy. She wonders about what she should do.

_"Some of us have difficulties making these choices."_

Gaby cannot decide over which pair of shoes she should buy.

_"And some of us do things that get us into lots of trouble."_

A random man robs a bank.

_"Those who are insane, and who lack a healthy mind, well they do things that are downright awful."_

Chuck smiles and kisses Bree, and it is obvious that there is a trick up his sleeve.

_"But the sad thing is, those who are insane, are hard to read, because they appear to be just fine."_

Bree smiles at Chuck while making dinner and tells him that she loves him.

_"And we believe every single lie they speak."_

**OPENING CREDITS**

_"Battlelines were drawn on Wisteria Lane. You see, all of my friends appeared to be against one another."_

Bree is walking down the street when she waves to Gabrielle. Gabrielle, who is on the porch, picking up Juanita's toys gives her an evil glare.

_"Bree and Gabrielle were not on speaking terms because of Bree's attitude about the cover-up, and also because Renee was telling tall tales to Gabrielle, who believed them."_

Lynette drives down the cul-de-sac as she on her way to get groceries. As she passes Renee's house, she sees Renee kissing Tom, and Lynette looks in disgust.

_"Lynette had not been talking to Renee because she did something two best friends should never, ever do: date their best friend's ex. Not only did she date him, she also got pregnant."_

Susan hugs her daughter, Julie, who has not been dealing with the break-up well. One house over, Katherine is getting her mail, and Julie, out of much anger, flicks Katherine off.

_"And Susan was no longer friends with Katherine after she called her daughter, Julie, a terrible name. But Julie had been engaged to Katherine's daughter's ex-husband, and of course, there was bound to be trouble."_

Each of the housewives tend to their daily lives, though they are lonely as ever. . .

_"Yes. Battlelines were drawn on Wisteria Lane. Though if there was one thing my friends would soon learn, it is that more troubles were upon them... and danger was near."_

* * *

><p>Gabrielle, at therapy, continued her sessions as she had to bring her mental health back to normal. Though Gabrielle failed to realize that her life would never be the same; especially not after the murder of Alejandro and the cover-up which has seemed to bring everyone further apart.<p>

"Has this therapy been helping you at all?" asked her therapist, Rebecca.

"Sort of." said Gabrielle. "But my past is something I never usually elaborate on."

"So I have noticed. But how did your life drastically change after you left to New York?"

"Well. . ."

Gabrielle sat in the big rose colored chair. It comforted Gabrielle, and made it easier for her to think about things.

**FLASHBACK - New York City, 1991**

A young, fifteen-year old Gabrielle had gotten off a bus in the middle of Times Square. The city was congested with traffic, and people were all over the place. She took off her black sun hat, which revealed her long brunette hair. She smiled, and was in awe of the beauty that she had never seen before.

_"It was like a fairytale. I went from the ugly stepchild. . ."_

Gabrielle's appearance contrasted from raggedy clothes to a fashion model walking down a runway.

_"To the beautiful princess who wore the glass slipper."_

Shortly after her first fashion show, Gabrielle met Carlos.

_"And I met my Prince Charming."_

Gabrielle relaxed into the big chair. Her therapist had more questions awaiting for her.

"So it seems like you voraciously lived a good life then, huh?" declared the therapist.

"No." said Gabrielle. "Not at all."

"How can you say that?" she asked.

"Because. I was raped, and this terrible misfortune still lingers inside of me."

"There were still good things in your life."

"Perhaps. But it is still there. And it doesn't go away." Gabrielle clenched her fists.

"Are you still having nightmares?"

"Yes, and this is one of them. You know why? Because you can't seem to understand just how terrible that is, and how badly it can affect someone. I am done. With you, and whatever else you have to offer."

Gabrielle stormed out of the therapist's room, and slammed the door behind her. Gabrielle took a deep breath, and bursted into tears. She ran off.

* * *

><p>Lynette was still livid about the news that she had heard: Tom had got her ex-best friend Renee, pregnant. Just how is that possible? Was God trying to punish her? Lynette had her back against the counter of the kitchen, as she silently thought of things to herself. She had the phone against her chest, and she tapped her foot constantly. She was nervous, but she decided that if there was one thing that had to be done, it was that Tom had to be confronted.<p>

Lynette dialed Tom's cell-phone number, pushing the numbers as hard as she could.

"Hey. Come here. Now." Lynette hung up.

Three minutes later, Tom entered through the door and walked into the kitchen.

"What's so important?" he asked.

"This." Lynette slapped him across the face, and smiled. "All better now!"

Lynette approached the refrigerator and began making a sandwich.

"What the hell was that for?"

"For knocking up my best friend. You and her both should know better."

"Whatever, Lynette. I really don't have time for this."

"Oh, I think you do. If you have enough time to be with Renee, you have a hell of enough time to spend time with your kids. Which I think you should be doing, since it's Saturday after all."

Tom chuckled. "Give me a break, I just want one weekend with Renee. We are going to-"

"STOP!" Lynette slammed the jar of mayonnaise on the counter, and she set the butter knife next to it. Lynette turned around.

"I couldn't care less. I do not give a damn what the hell you are going to be doing with her." quipped Lynette.

"I detect a bit of jealousy in that statement." Tom said.

"Oh, you think I'm jealous? No, you could not be any more wrong, Tom. I feel anger and hatred. I am scorned. I am enraged that Renee is having a child, and it's _yours_. The fact that you cannot seem to grasp how I have a right to be angry over this is beyond me. How stupid are you, Tom? Were you that stupid to not use protection? Were you that stupid to date my best friend? Yes, why yes you are. I don't even know why or how I could have been blinded to the extent where I wasted twenty years of my life being married to you."

Tom looked as if he could cry. Lynette's words got to him, as they were acrid and harsh.

"What's the matter, Tom? Cat got your tongue?" she asked.

"Nope. Kids!" he yelled. "Get your stuff, you're going to spend the weekend with Renee and me."

Lynette looked shocked.

"Instead of it being a 'romantic weekend', it'll be a family thing. Have fun with the house all to yourself, just like you wanted."

The kids ran down the stairs, and out the door they went. Tom glared at her, and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

Lynette stood against the counter, lonely, shocked, and stunned. She turned around and went back to making her sandwich.

* * *

><p>Susan and Julie were having breakfast together in Julie's house, and Julie was making pancakes.<p>

"How'd you know I liked pancakes?" asked Susan, as she set her coffee cup down on the table.

Julie chuckled. "Mom, I lived with you for eighteen years, it's kind of hard to forget that kind of stuff."

Susan smiled. "That's true. I'm glad that we're still just as close."

Julie put the pancakes on the plates, and she made a smiley-face out of maple syrup.

"Me too." Julie sighed, and she seemed bleak.

"So I take it that Bradley is at work?"

Julie's eyes widened. "Um, yep, yeah.. he's at work."

Julie and Susan sat at the table. Susan could detect that something was off, but she wasn't sure on what it was.

"So Julie, how has your week been?"

"I've had better ones."

"Oh." Susan's eyebrow rose. "What happened?"

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"Come on, Julie, I'm your mom."

"Mom. Really, enough."

"Alright."

Susan and Julie silently ate breakfast, until Susan came across an interesting observation.

As Julie grabbed her glass of milk, Susan noticed that Julie's wedding ring wasn't there.

Susan took a deep breath before asking Julie an important question.

"Bradley's not at work, is he?" asked Susan.

Julie started to cry. "No, Mom, he's gone," she said, crying some more, "He's all gone."

Susan got up out of her seat and went to hug Julie. "It's for the best, sweetie, it will all work out."

* * *

><p>Bree and Chuck were sleeping, and it was late at night. Bree had not been able to sleep, and she turned over and saw the clock. She raised her head to check the time, and the bright blue light told her that it was 3:15 AM. She turned over again, and saw her shirtless husband, Chuck, sleeping. Bree got out of bed and went into the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee. Plastered on the kitchen table, various manila folders were scattered, and Bree could infer it was regarding a murder investigation. The same murder investigation Chuck mentioned to her. She opened the files, reading them as quickly as possible. She gathered all the possible information, and was scared to realize that the victim of the murder in question was indeed, Alejandro - but Chuck didn't know that yet...<p>

Suddenly, a light flickered on in the kitchen. "Bree?" said Chuck.

Bree quickly turned around, with almost five manila folders in her hands.

"Honey, you're up early!" she greeted, with a smile.

Chuck approached her. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Just reading. Is that illegal or something?"

Chuck grinned. "Perhaps so - but I mean you're my wife. So... I'll let it slide."

Bree felt a bit relieved. "Well, I mean, I am curious. It's just, your work life.. you never talk about it."

"Do I really have to? It is not that great. It's not like CSI or anything of that nature."

"I guess not..." Bree remarked.

Bree and Chuck both went back to bed together. Before so, Chuck turned the light off and had a creepy grin on his face.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Bree, Gabrielle, Lynette, and Susan gathered on Bree's front porch.<p>

"See, I told you I was right!" yelled Bree.

"That is NOT a good thing!" cried Gaby. "We all could go to jail!"

"No, not jail, prison!" blurted Lynette.

"Stop! You're making me nervous!" whined Susan.

"Well what all did he find?" asked Lynette.

"The body!" roared Bree.

"This is all your fault!" retorted Gabrielle.

"How is this my fault?"

"Because it was your idea to cover all this up. When we should have gone to the police."

"I agree." said Susan, backing up her friend.

"What? You can't pin all this on me!"

"Well we are." said Lynette. "And there is no way you can blame it on us."

"I was trying to protect you all! And you all agreed with me so you can't say it's my fault!"

"But it is! You suggested it in the first place!"

"What choice did we have?" asked Bree.

"I don't know. But we could have done better."

Bree didn't believe this, her friends were turning on her. And this is what she gets in return. Bree was sad.

"I'm done." said Bree, and with that, Bree walked off.

* * *

><p>Later that day, at Susan's, Susan was coddling Julie because of her depression. Susan was preparing Julie her favorite thing in the world, an ice cream sundae. When Susan went to put the ice cream scooper in the sink, she saw Katherine ready to knock at the door.<p>

"Oh crap!" exclaimed Susan.

"What?" said Julie, at the table, licking her spoon as she was ready for seconds.

"The bitch is back."

"Who?"

"Katherine."

"Oh my god, I'm going upstairs."

"Wait!" yelled Susan, with a bowl of ice cream in her hand. "Take this!"

Julie grabbed the bowl from her mother and quickly ran up the stairs, and Susan went to the door.

"Oh, Katherine, hey."

"Can I come in?"

"After the colorful vocabulary you used to describe my daughter, no I don't think so."

Katherine got upset. "Well, it's the truth!"

Julie went down the stairs to eavesdrop on the conversation, and she sat on the stairs with her ice-cream, listening in.

Back outside, Susan put her hands on her hips. "No, it is not. She left him."

"I highly doubt that." said Katherine.

"Listen, bitch, I am only going to tell you this once, my daughter took off the damn ring and told him she couldn't be with him anymore because it was wrong. So do me a big fat favor-"

Back inside, Mike came into the room and saw Julie listening and the door open with Susan yelling.

"What is going on out there?" asked Mike.

Julie stood silently, as Susan yelled . . .

"And fuck off!"

Julie bursted out laughing and ran back upstairs while Mike ran outside to see what the ruckus was about.

"Susan!" yelled Mike.

Susan and Katherine were in the midst of a huge argument, and Mike was about to stop it.

"She called my daughter a whore!"

"Susan, don't stoop to her level!"

"Hey!" barked Katherine. "Don't talk about me like that in front of me!"

"Why not? You did it to my daughter, you backstabbing big bitch!"

"ENOUGH!"

Mike got between them and tried to stop the argument, though that failed because they continued to argue. Once Mike realized he could not stop the women from arguing, he went back inside.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Bree was tending to her garden. She was picking the slugs off her flowers, and they had been nothing but pests. Renee came up to her, and Renee noticed that the rest of the housewives were at Gabrielle's porch.<p>

"Bree! Why aren't you over having margaritas with them?" asked Renee.

Bree smiled at Renee, and then looked over at Gaby's, before sighing.

"Well Renee, they hate me." Bree placed another slug in the bucket.

Renee helped Bree out. "It's okay, they hate me too."

Bree smirked. "Why?" she asked.

"I'm pregnant with Tom's child. And even though I'm a bitch, it wasn't intentional."

Bree placed her hand on Renee's shoulder. "It happens."

"It sure does," said Renee, "Do you have any coffee?"

"Why I sure do! Come on in." Bree took off her gloves and the pair went inside.

* * *

><p>After the women left, Gabrielle went back inside, and she was displeased to see that there was a mess in the living room. Dirty plates leftover from lunch and toys were scattered about.<p>

"Juanita! Celia! Get down here, now!" yelled Gabrielle.

"What?" asked Celia and Juanita in unison.

"Why haven't you cleaned up this mess?"

"Because we're lazy!" said Juanita, sassily.

"Yeah!" barked Celia.

Gaby's mouth dropped. "Either you two clean this up or you both are getting nothing for dinner!"

The girls got quiet real quick and ran into the living room, while Carlos came out from the kitchen.

"Why the hell are you yelling at them?" said Carlos.

"Because, they made a mess in the living room."

"So? They do that all the time!" declared Carlos.

"Well, things need to change."

"Like hell they do, Gabrielle. You're just using them as an outlet because of your 'stress', when you weren't the one that did the crime!"

Gabrielle became upset, and went upstairs. She went into her bedroom and started crying. Her life had truly fallen apart.

* * *

><p>Lynette walked back to her house, and whenever she went to get the mail, she saw Tom and Renee across the street. Tom and Penny were playing basketball in Renee's driveway, and Lynette looked sad. She went back inside and did something she never thought she would do: she created a profile on a dating website.<p>

She spent twenty-five minutes on her laptop crafting the perfect description of herself, and she was pleased with what she had written:

"Separated and loving it. Sort of. I feel like my children and I have drifted apart, and my husband... well I kind of miss him. But it is time to move on, since he has too. My hair is blonde, I love scary movies, and I think of myself as a good mom. I would like to be in a real relationship that is invested in love and trust. For a first date, I would want to go out to dinner and just chat. And no, I don't do sex on the first date."

Lynette then uploaded a photo of herself from Gabrielle's party. But she decided to delete it, and pick a different one instead, since she did not want to be reminded of that night. The end of her marriage, and the end of her normal life. She instead took a photo of herself outside, and then went to upload it. She was proud of what she had done.

* * *

><p>A yellow taxi pulled up in front of the Mayfair residence, where Katherine resided. Katherine bought her old house, and decided that she wanted to live there again since she and Robin were no longer together, but since her friends are not even friends with her anymore, she questioned her purpose. A blonde woman in black heels and a ocean blue strapless dress knocked on Katherine's door.<p>

"Hello?" asked Katherine, and to her surprise - it was no one other than Robin.

Robin took off her sunglasses with circular black lenses and shouted, "My love!"

She went to hug Katherine and Katherine looked stunned.

"Well, that isn't what you said a few months ago." said Katherine.

"I know... but I realized that I was in the wrong."

"You most certainly were - but I still have feelings for you."

Robin got really happy. "Are you serious?"

"Yes... I am."

"Come with me, please. The flight to Prague leaves in two hours and you need to start packing!"

"Packing? Robin, I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes you are... you're going to come with me. Because you love me."

"You're right, I do."

Katherine welcomed Robin back inside and the two started to pack. Katherine was excited; she was going back to Europe with her lover, where nothing could possibly get any better.

* * *

><p>After their brief coffee session, Renee had to leave - and Bree was left alone, except for Chuck, who was still home.<p>

"Bye Renee!" exclaimed Bree.

Bree sighed and then went back into the kitchen, where she cleaned up the coffee cups and the cookie crumbs left on the table, and on the floor.

"Did you have fun?" asked Chuck.

Bree turned around. "Yeah, I did." she said.

"That's good," said Chuck, "It had been a long day again."

Bree was scrubbing the floor. "Oh?"

"Yeah. That investigation, boy is it ever a lot of hard work, those criminals did such a good job of covering their tracks."

Bree took off her yellow gloves. "Okay... well anyways, I am feeling a bit lazy tonight. Can we go out for dinner?"

"Sure." said Chuck - and Chuck could tell something was going on with Bree.

* * *

><p>Katherine knocked on Susan's door, with her other hand being held in Robin's - and a taxi was behind them. The two were happy.<p>

Susan opened the door. "What?" murmured Susan.

Katherine held her and Robin's hands in the air. "We're back together!"

"I'm so happy for you. Not." Susan was about to slam the door, but Katherine stopped her.

"Okay, maybe not - but you will be happy to hear this: I'm leaving Wisteria Lane!"

Susan smiled. "Thank god!"

"Yeah, you can tell all your damn friends and that little heathen of yours that I'm gone!"

"Believe me, that message will be passed on. Now good riddance."

Susan shut the door, and Katherine & Robin both went to the taxi. Off they went . . .

_"In this world, there are those who possess sanity, and with it, a mind that allows them to have the ability to make rational decisions."_

Susan pats Julie's back and tells her the good news.

_"They are the normal ones, and they are not perceived to be scary."_

Lynette smiles at the messages she receives from guys.

_"But then there are those, who are not sane."_

Gabrielle depressingly looks out the window and views Wisteria Lane at night, while Carlos stands behind her and shuts the door.

_"And the most scariest thing of all, is how you don't even know that they aren't sane."_

Chuck opens Bree's car door for her.

_"You don't even know what they are thinking."_

Chuck shuts the door for her and smiles.

_"Or... what they are capable of."_

Chuck then gets in the car, and pulls out of the driveway.


	9. Poor Thing

**DESPERATE HOUSEWIVES**

Season 8, Episode 9 - Poor Thing

_"Dark times lie ahead for my friends...very dark times indeed."_

A storm is brewing on Wisteria Lane, and the rain rapidly picked up its pace as the day progressed.

_"As a storm was brewing, friendships were conflicted..."_

Renee and Lynette engage in a huge, full-blown argument.

_"Relationships were tested..."_

Gabrielle and Carlos were having a tense supper with their family.

_"And a choice was made."_

Bree stands alone in her bathroom, with a stern and cold look on her face.

_"But the most darkest thing of all, was the danger and destruction that the residents of Wisteria Lane had to confront."_

Lightning shines in Bree's bathroom, as the thunder crackled and boomed fiercely.

_"Because some just might not make it out alive..."_

* * *

><p><strong>OPENING CREDITS<strong>

_"The day began as a promising one. You see, my friends all woke up, with a positive attitude and a great outlook."_

Lynette woke up and got out of the bed. She went over to her window, where she opened the curtains and saw the sun greet her.

_"It was supposed to be a typical Friday for Lynette, who was going to do the chores and then hand the kids over to Tom, for the weekend."_

Over at Bree's, she was preparing breakfast for herself and Chuck. Chuck came in and kissed her, passionately.

_"Bree was going to make breakfast, tend her garden, and watch her favorite soap opera."_

Susan awoke and cuddled with Mike, who lay beside her. She kissed his neck.

_"Susan was going to spend a romantic afternoon with her husband."_

Gabrielle put on her heels and ran down the stairs. She heard a knock on the door.

_"And Gabrielle was going to have a lazy day as she shopped online for clothes."_

"Coming!" she yelled.

Gabrielle opened the door and saw no one but her mother, Lucia.

"Mom...hi." she said, unenthusiastically.

"Hola mi hija... I have missed you so much!"

Lucia went to hug Gabrielle and kiss her cheeks. Juanita and Celia saw the woman and was curious as to who it was.

"Mama, who's that?" asked Juanita.

"That's abuela."

"You two! Get my bags!" barked Lucia, as she clapped to get their attention.

"We aren't dogs!" yelled Juanita.

"Do you think I care?" asked Lucia.

"Do not talk to my children like that." warned Gabrielle.

Juanita and Celia reluctantly carried Gabrielle's mothers luggage. They were displeased to see that she had come to visit.

_"...But that was cut short."_

* * *

><p>Lynette was having a boring day, and she did not know what to do. Out of desperateness, she thought it would be best if she called one of her friends.<p>

"Hey Susan," greeted Lynette, "How are you doing?"

Susan held the phone against her ear, as she tried to carry a hamper since she was doing laundry. "I'm fine, just a bit tangled up with housework. How about you?"

"I'm alright, I'm just bored so I thought I'd call you."

"Oh, lucky. I'd kill to be bored right now." said Susan.

Susan was folding up laundry. "So what's up?"

"I'm a bit curious. Do you think Karen has been a bit ... strange, lately?"

Susan raised an eyebrow. "I don't think so, but then again I haven't talked to her. I've been too busy coddling Julie since she and Bradley broke up."

"Oh. Well anyways, at Bob & Lee's goodbye party a few weeks ago, Karen was acting off."

"Off? How so?" asked Susan.

"Well, you see... she and Roy were arguing about something."

"Uh huh..."

"And Bree said that Roy and Karen acted like an old married couple. But Karen said that they weren't married, and Roy corrected her." said Lynette.

Susan chuckled. "Lynette, when you get that old you'll forget stuff too."

"Yeah... like maybe Tom's cell phone number, or Penny's favorite TV show. But something like if I'm married or not? Really? That's just a bit odd."

Susan finally understood. "Okay... well I tell you what. I'll go and check up on her after I make lunch for Julie and Mike, alright?"

"Alright... thanks a bunch!" said Lynette.

"No problem. Bye." Susan hung up the phone and returned to her chores.

* * *

><p>"Well, I'm off to work." said Chuck, putting on a jacket and ready to walk out the door.<p>

"Wait!" shouted Bree, "Just let me do something."

Bree fixed Chuck's collar and then kissed him. "Have a good day."

"You too." said Chuck with a smile.

Bree went back into the kitchen. She opened the cabinet, and stumbled upon a bottle of her favorite chardonnay. Bree grabbed a wine glass and sat at the dining room table. She poured herself a glass of wine, and sat there...thinking. After awhile, she began to talk to herself, as she was in a drunken haze.

"I'm actually an alcoholic, I shouldn't be doing this, but oh well." Bree said, carelessly.

"I'm such a mess; I lost all my friends... all because of a single mistake."

"It is very funny that my life used to be so good, and now it is nothing but a wreck. I can't even believe I'm sitting here by myself, drinking chardonnay, in jeans! Who would have thought? The perfect Stepford housewife went from pure perfection to nothing but a careless harlot? I used to be so dedicated; so devoted, to Rex... and then he cheated on me, and died, and he even had the nerve to think I murdered him. From that point onwards.. let's see. There was George, Orson, Keith...and now Chuck. How funny indeed."

"Well, I can drink to that. Cheers!"

Bree finally realized that no one was perfect, but rather than trying to bring herself up, she only brought herself down...

* * *

><p>Susan knocked on the door of Mrs. McCluskey's, where Roy answered.<p>

"Hey, Roy!" greeted Susan.

"Hey Susan, here to see Karen, I presume?" he asked.

"Yes... is she here?"

"Yup, she's in the living room, watching Wheel of Fortune."

"Okay... Good."

Susan walked to the living room, where she saw Karen nonchalantly sitting in front of the TV, waiting to guess the word.

Susan sat next to Karen. "Hey Karen, how has it been?" she asked.

Karen smiled. "Not now, sweetie, I'm watching Wheel of Fortune." said Karen.

Susan sat and waited until she was ready.

Five minutes later, the show was over. Karen turned to Susan, and she patted her knee.

"What's your name, sweetie?"

"Karen... it's me, Susan."

"Susan...Susan...I'm sorry... I really don't know you." said Karen.

Roy intervened. "Susan... I think it's time for you to leave - Karen's not doing well."

Susan's face started to go red, and she became nervous. "No... I know... I was sent here.. to check on her."

"Who sent you?" Roy asked.

"Lynette did."

"Oh, well she has been best friends with Karen for years now... but my love is just not the same."

"What happened?"

"Life happened."

Susan got emotional, and got upset. "That's true.. I think I should go."

Roy turned around, looking confused, as he watched Susan go out the door.

* * *

><p>Over at Gabrielle's, the rain started to pour. Gabrielle and Carlos were talking in the bedroom, privately.<p>

"I'm sorry, Carlos! I know she's my mother, but I really don't want her here!"

"You think I do either? After that conversation I had with her years ago, I saw her true colors. She was terrible." said Carlos.

"What conversation?" Gabrielle asked.

"You don't remember? I thought I told you. Anyways, she basically told me about how you were jealous of her relationship with Alejandro and you had sex with him."

Gabrielle felt disgusting. "That woman...that wretched woman. I swear, I think we should put her where we buried Alejandro!"

Carlos hugged his wife. "Yes, I agree... but she'll be gone by morning."

"It can't come soon enough." Gabrielle sighed.

Lucia walked by Carlos & Gabrielle's bedroom, and luckily for the two of them she did not overhear the part about Alejandro being buried. However, she picked up on Gabrielle's displeasure with her being there. Unfortunately for Gabrielle, though, she couldn't care less.

* * *

><p>Susan and Lynette were sitting at Lynette's coffee table, the two of them together drinking coffee as the rain continued to progress. Thunder hissed loudly, as the storm was just beginning.<p>

"And Karen just flat out couldn't remember who I am!" blurted Susan.

Lynette nearly broke her coffee cup after dropping it to the floor. "What?"

"Yes! It's scary... she is so different now!"

Lynette realized that she had to clean up the mess. "Oh my god..."

"I know. It's sad; especially since you guys have been best friends for like, ever."

"She has done a lot for me and Tom. And the kids. She's like, a second mother."

"Really?" asked Susan.

"Yeah. No offense to you gals, but if Tom and I dropped dead, she'd be the godmother!"

Susan held the coffee cup close to her mouth to mask her words.

"Glad to know where I stand."

Lynette continued to pick up the pieces of her broken coffee mug, and Susan sat there silently.

"So have you heard about Renee?"

"Other than she's dating Tom, which I think is just disgusting... No."

"It's about to get real gross: she's pregnant!" exclaimed Lynette.

"WHAT?"

"It's true."

Susan went over to hug Lynette. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright..." Lynette looked as if she were about to cry.

"In fact, I have to do something. Can I see you later?" asked Lynette.

"Sure. See ya!" said Susan.

"Bye."

As Lynette shut the door, she got to conspiring. Just what was up her sleeve?

* * *

><p>Renee was home by herself painting her toenails a bubblegum pink color as she was watching a newscast on the weather. Suddenly, she heard a loud knock on the door.<p>

"Who is it?" asked Renee.

Lynette kept on knocking the door.

"Go away!" yelled Renee.

It got silent and Renee got freaked. She got up, only to hear . . .

Lynette broke down the door! "What the hell?" yelled Renee.

"Special delivery." said Lynette.

"Why did you do that? You're paying for it!" yelled Renee, again.

"Why? Do you really have to ask me that? You know damn well why. Because you did the lowest of the low, you did the most horrible thing you could do to a best friend. You stole my husband, you homewrecker. Not just that, but you also are having his child. What the freaking heck, Renee. You should know better. I hear you complaining and gossiping about other people, but look at yourself. You are the talk of the town now, and everyone is pointing their fingers at you."

Behind Lynette was a breathless Tom, soaked from the rain outside and holding a greasy bag of wings from the nearest fast food joint.

"Hey babe, I got what you wanted."

Renee looked as if she were about to break down in tears. "Set them on the table." she said coolly.

Lynette's eyes shifted to a glassy look, as she was not expecting Tom to be here.

"So can someone care to explain to me why the door is broken down?" asked Tom.

"Because I had to get some words out to the homewrecker you've been screwing." said Lynette.

"Here we go again, Lynette. It is all about you. Guess what? This is a separation!"

"Not anymore," she said, "I want a divorce."

Lynette began to walk out of Renee's house, before turning around.

"And this isn't all about me. You should have waited until we DIVORCED before you started a new life with someone else. Not just that, but I have every right to be mad at you both, especially because you've been fucking my best friend. You do not get to tell me what I can and cannot do, considering that we are now going to be divorced. I am going to let you hang out to dry, do you hear me? It is over between us and I mean it. And that also goes to you Renee. Don't think I will ever forgive you for what you have done. Nothing will ever change the pure hatred that I feel for you both."

With that Lynette walked out the door, as the thunder roared loudly, expressing Lynette's anger.

* * *

><p>Bree awoke from a long slumber, in front of the couch with two empty bottles of wine lying on the coffee table. The television was blaring with a plethora of news forecasts, hyping over the weather that had knocked down a tree near a grocery store. The thunder was cackling, as lightning had shone through the windows. Bree, who was too tired to care, got up from the couch and started to walk around.<p>

Chuck opened the door, with the wind blowing in from behind him. He gave it his all to try and shut it, but even then it was quite a task.

"Hey babe," he said, "How was your day?"

Bree sighed. "I've had better days... I think we are going to have leftovers tonight, I am not in the mood to cook."

Bree walked up the stairs, and Chuck had a puzzled expression on his face. He glared over at the table, and saw the wine bottles scattered about.

"Bree..." he said, cautiously.

"What?" she asked, turning around.

"Have you been drinking?"

"That's silly..." she said, before turning her head to the direction of the living room.

"Oh... yeah."

"You were arrested for a DUI almost eleven years ago, please don't play stupid with me, because I know you're an alcoholic."

"Fine, get rid of it all. Just let me sleep for a bit."

Chuck got worried. "Bree, this better not happen again."

Bree smiled and stared at Chuck. "Trust me, sweetie, it really won't. Not after today."

* * *

><p>Juanita walked into the guest bedroom, where Lucia was staying. She saw Lucia staring at herself in the mirror, eyeing her beauty.<p>

"Oh sorry, I just wanted to tell you dinner was ready." said Juanita.

"No problem, dear... in fact, have a seat right here. I'd like to show you something." said Lucia.

"What?" asked Juanita.

Lucia had Juanita sit in front of the vanity, where Juanita looked at herself in the mirror. Lucia took off her valuable diamond necklace, and put it on Juanita's neck.

"If there is one thing that you need to know... you are beautiful."

"Not really... I am ugly." said Juanita. "All the boys at school make fun of me."

"Perhaps so. But it is what is on the inside that counts...and you're much more prettier than your mother if we look at it that way."

"Really? I am?" asked Juanita, as she just desperately wanted to believe she was pretty.

"Absolutely," she said, "Your mother was a terrible woman."

"What...?" said Juanita, not wanting to believe what her grandmother was telling her.

"Yes...you wouldn't know him, since he and I haven't talked in ages, but my husband.. her step-father. She stole him from me."

"What do you mean by 'stole', abuela?" asked Juanita.

"She fell in love with him."

Juanita gasped. "No."

"If only you knew the rest." said Lucia, as she went to put on more make-up. Adding a lot of foundation, she continued to speak. "She was not very good to me, her own mother."

And then she smiled. "But oh well, because I realized that I was prettier, and better than her."

Juanita looked confused. "I guess..."

Lucia turned to Juanita. "I think you should go down and eat dinner. I'll be down in a jiffy."

* * *

><p>Minutes later, the Solises gathered at the dinner table, indulging in some of Gabrielle's hearty Mexican dishes, like arroz con pollo.<p>

"Juanita, dear, where did you get that necklace?" asked Gabrielle.

Juanita was silent. "I'm not talking to you!" barked Juanita.

Gabrielle's mouth dropped. "Either you tell me or I'm sending you upstairs without any seconds! Now speak!"

"From her!" yelled Juanita, pointing her finger at Lucia, and then crossing her arms.

"Why did you give her that?" she asked.

"Because she wanted to look pretty! I comforted her and told her she was prettier than you."

Carlos placed his face in his palm, just knowing that a fight was going to brew.

"Yeah! And she's right, especially since you stole her husband from her!" yelled Juanita.

"What?" asked Gabrielle.

Lucia had a devious smile on her face.

Gabrielle had rose from the seat, and she slammed her hands on the table. "Girls, go to your room!" she yelled. They stood there silently. "Now!"

Juanita and Celia grabbed their plates and ran up the stairs.

"Why in God's name would you even so much speak a word of that?" she said.

Carlos silently sat between them, acting as a buffer. "Because it's the truth." said Lucia.

"Guys..." said Carlos.

"That is NOT the truth!" she yelled, starting to cry. "You know damn well what the truth is."

"Yeah," said Lucia, "That you slept with him and tried to steal him from me."

"Is this why you came here? To bring this up again? You know exactly where I stand about this!"

"Of course it wasn't. It was because Inez passed away and I had nowhere else to go."

"You wanna know why you have nowhere else to go?" taunted Gaby.

"Sure."

"Because you're nothing but a bitch!"

"Gabrielle, stop! Both of you!" demanded Carlos.

"Excuse me?"

"I was raped by Alejandro!" yelled Gabrielle, crying. "And the worst part is, you didn't believe me. Not just you, but the nun, and everyone else I told. That is why I left, not because I wanted to make you jealous, but because I was ashamed and I had no idea of what to do. I was a scared young girl, and the fact that you cannot seem to understand that perturbs me more than anything else! The fact that you think I did that on purpose, makes me sick and confused. I was molested, the man that you invested so much love and time to was a child molester and if you don't believe it, then to hell with you! I am done with you mother, all these years you were to protect me and believe me, but what did you do?" asked Gabrielle, crying.

"What did you do?" regurgitated Gabrielle.

Lucia stood silent.

"Nothing," she said, calmly, "Nothing at all. So for that, and also for brainwashing my daughter, you can go to fucking Hell and never come back. Because I don't ever want to see your face, again."

Lucia dropped her fork and walked silently upstairs. Carlos stared at Gabrielle, who was full of nothing but anger, resentment, and sadness. Gabrielle started crying, and Carlos went over to her and began to hug her, and he held her hair in his hands.

* * *

><p>Susan went back over to Mrs. McCluskey's one last time before the day was over, dropping off some dinner for she and Roy both. Whenever Roy invited her in, Susan was surprised to see Lynette and Mrs. McCluskey talking.<p>

"She's been there for almost two hours now," said Roy, "I guess they really were best friends."

Susan smiled. "You haven't a single idea."

"Karen actually is starting to remember a bit of things, but it's just very tragic."

Susan sighed. "I know... but if Lynette can at least make her laugh..."

Karen and Lynette are laughing as they share a few glasses of champagne.

"Then we should let Karen be happy."

Roy nodded, and Susan took Roy into the kitchen. "I brought some roast beef over for dinner, feel free to eat some."

"I will." said Roy. "Oh and by the way, thanks so much.. for helping us."

"Don't just thank me," said Susan, "Thank Lynette - it was her idea."

Roy smiled.

* * *

><p>Tom tried to put the door back up.<p>

"Tom, just leave it there, we'll be fine." said Renee, patting Tom's shoulder.

"Dammit, Renee," he said, "It's pouring out there! We aren't gonna be fine!"

"Yes, we are... let's just go to bed."

Tom got upset. "Lynette always has to meddle with everything! God!"

"Tom.. she has a right to be angry, you know."

Tom shrugged. "Really? You're taking her side?"

"It's not about taking sides, I'm just saying."

Tom sighed. "I'll take your suggestion - let's just sleep."

Renee frowned. "Whatever."

With that, they both went upstairs, but before Renee could shut the light off the power went out.

"Great," said Tom, "Now what?"

* * *

><p>Lucia went down the stairs, sobbing as she held her all of her bags. Gabrielle stared at her angrily, while Carlos held the door open.<p>

"Adios Gabrielle... Te amo."

Gabrielle stood there silently, as Lucia waited for a response.

"Go." said Gaby.

Lucia nodded, and went outside, as a yellow taxi waited in the pouring rain.

Carlos shut the door behind her, and he went into the living room.

"Are you going to be okay?" said Carlos.

"Yeah, I guess so." she said.

"I can talk to Juanita, if you like... she seems a bit conflicted after that."

"I cannot believe my mother did that.. but no, I'll talk to her." said Gabrielle.

"If you insist," he said, "I'll come up with you."

"No," said Gabrielle, "I should go alone."

* * *

><p>Gabrielle went up the stairs, and saw Juanita crying and drawing.<p>

"What are you drawing?" asked Gabrielle.

Juanita stopped scribbling with a pink crayon. "Nothing."

"Look I get that you're upset, but what she told you was a lie." said Gaby.

"I don't know who to believe, there."

"You see... I didn't 'fall in love' with that guy she told you about; he was very mean, and I'll tell you the rest when you're older. She lied... I'm in love with daddy."

"Mom, you just don't understand, okay? I don't care about that! You're my mom and I love you, and I'm sorry I believed that but when she gave me that necklace I felt so pretty! I want that so badly, I just want someone to find me beautiful... just once."

"Sweetie, what do you mean? You are beautiful!" shouted Gaby.

"No. All the guys at school offer me their leftovers from lunch, or on the playground they call me 'Humpty Dumpty'."

Gabrielle was appalled. She hugged her daughter. "You're none of that, okay?"

"I love you." said Gabrielle, and she kissed her daughter on the head.

"That's a pretty drawing."

"Thank you," said Juanita, "It's me in the future."

"Now don't get too ahead of yourself," said Gabrielle, "You're not allowed to be a model."

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because models are superficial and fake," she said, "Trust me... I would know."

"But you aren't!" said Juanita.

"Maybe not now, but trust me I was."

Gabrielle walked out of the room, as the power went out.

* * *

><p>Chuck was downstairs, with his feet propped up, watching the television. Surfing the many channels on cable, he found himself watching a procedural.<p>

Upstairs, Bree was walking around the bathroom, thinking. She was so depressed and she honestly did not know where her life stood.

Bree found a solution: she opened the cabinet and found some pills. Unsure of the effect they could have on her, she grabbed more than a handful and took them with a glass of water.

She drew herself a hot bath and laid in there, comfortably. As she succumbed to the effects of the pills, she started to gradually lay herself in the water, as the warmth greeted her.

The thunder and the lightning was louder than ever, as Bree finally passed out.

"Bree!" called out Chuck. "Come down here!"

Awaiting for a response, Chuck heard nothing but silence. Curious, he went upstairs to find her.

"Bree..." he said, walking down the hallway. He entered their room.

A light was visible from the bathroom, with the door almost shut. Chuck creaked the door open, only to find a helpless Bree in the bathtub.

"Bree!" he yelled, pulling out his cell phone, "Bree!"

Suddenly, the power went off in the Vance home as the rain pitter pattered, and the lightning shined the room.

* * *

><p><em>"In our moments of dread, we all find ourselves stuck, searching for a solution."<em>

A sleepless Renee lies next to Tom.

_"My friends desperately wanted answers to the problems they had to face."_

Gabrielle silently thought to herself.

_"Some went as far as to face their fears..."_

Lynette, Susan, and Roy were reminiscing as they ate dinner, with candles shining.

_"While others succumbed to them..."_

Chuck held Bree in his arms.

_"But one thing was for sure: dark times lied ahead for the residents of Wisteria Lane..."_

The storm continued to go on, and the rain flooded the lane.

_"The danger and destruction had to be confronted..."_

An ambulance arrives in front of Bree's house.

_"...And some just might not survive."_

Bree is put on a stretcher, and sent to the hospital.


	10. It Would Have Been Wonderful

**DESPERATE HOUSEWIVES**

Season 8, Episode 10 - It Would Have Been Wonderful

_"A terrible circumstance had happened on Wisteria Lane tonight. You see, one of my friends did something that she would later grow to regret."_

Bree Van de Kamp Hodge drew a hot bath, and she overdosed on pills. She laid back, and succumbed to the comfort of the warm water. She fell deep in, ready to drown.

_ "Bree had tried to kill herself. But the thing is: whenever she did it, no one knew why..."_

Chuck stood outside the bathroom door, and he gasped. Quickly, he dialed 911 and tried to get his wife out of the bathtub.

_ "No one that is... except for her near and dear friends, who lately, were not so much of friends."_

At the hospital, an elevator door opened, with Lynette, Gabrielle, and Susan.

"Chuck! Chuck! Bree... is she okay?" asked Susan, who was concerned about Bree.

"The doctors don't know anything right now, but the good thing is I got her here as soon as possible. So hopefully she will come out of it." Chuck replied.

Lynette breathed heavily, and sat down. She set her purse on the table beside her.

"I just cannot believe this happened... again." said Lynette.

"Again? Bree has done this before?" asked Chuck, who was nervous.

"No, not Bree," Gabrielle paused. There was a lump in her throat. "One of our friends, Mary-Alice."

"What made her decide to kill herself?"

"She was being blackmailed by one of our neighbors. She murdered her son's biological mother to protect her son from having to live with a druggie." said Susan.

"Oh, I remember hearing about that..."

A doctor suddenly came in to update Chuck and Bree's friends about her condition. Whenever Susan saw him, she ran over.

"Doc, is she gonna be okay!" yelled Susan.

The doctor gulped, "Your friend is in critical condition...these next few hours are going to be tense. But she's made it this far, so she should be okay."

"Oh my god," said Lynette, "How could we let this happen again?"

Lynette, Susan, and Gabrielle all sat together in the waiting room.

_ "Yes, Bree Van de Kamp had tried to kill herself. And no one, but her friends knew why. Why? Because of how terrible they had treated her, and the distance that grew between them. But now, they realized, that they must stick together."_

Lynette, Gabrielle, and Susan held each other's hands and prayed, while Chuck stood silently, with a cup of coffee.

**OPENING CREDITS**

* * *

><p><em> "Recent events brought my friends to think things over."<em>

Lynette sat in her pajamas at the hospital, trying to relax. She thought about many things... the cover-up, her marital problems, and her kids.

_ "They thought about how they were fed up before... and even close to irrational thoughts."_

Susan recalled of her financial problems, and her acts of desperation.

_ "And how they went through things they wish they never had to deal with."_

Gabrielle remembered of when she learned that Juanita was not her biological daughter.

_ "My friends thought things over, but one particular thing that they each thought of... was what if."_

Susan, Gabrielle, and Lynette all stared at each other.

_ "What if... I had never killed myself."_

* * *

><p>Gabrielle had the girls over for brunch. Situated around the dining table in the kitchen, they all gathered to chat.<p>

"So, Bree, how are things with you and Rex?" asked Lynette.

"Rex and I... well, I think he may be cheating on me." said Bree, coyly.

"What?" barked Gabrielle. "Not you and Rex!"

"Yes... but the worst part is, I think I know who the other woman is!" said Bree.

"Oh my god!" replied Susan. "Who?"

"MAISY GIBBONS!"

The women gasped and Lynette almost spit out her coffee, before laughing. "No! Not Maisy."

"Yes, Maisy."

Susan wanted to give advice. "Well, if Rex is... _you know_. Just do what I did, and get revenge."

Bree smirked and sipped her coffee. "You know me, and you know that I would revel in that a bit too much."

Suddenly, Mary-Alice pushed the door open to the kitchen.

"Sorry I'm late, I was rushing to take Zach to the doctor's. He's sick again, with a flu."

Mary-Alice sat down and Gabrielle poured her a cup of coffee, which Lynette then gave to her.

"Thanks," said Mary-Alice, "So what did I miss? Who are we dishing? What is there to talk about?"

Lynette jumped in. "Well, Bree believes that Rex is cheating on her... with Maisy Gibbons."

"I don't buy that! It's Maisy."

"That's what I said!"

"Whatever, ladies, can we just drop it!" shouted Bree.

"Anyways..." said Gaby, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Did you see Edie last night? I swear to God, she was sleeping with her plumber."

Susan choked on her coffee. "Her plumber? The new guy? Mike?" asked Susan.

"Yes! The hot one!" replied Gaby.

"He is so dreamy," said Susan, "To be honest, I kind of like him."

Gaby playfully kicked Susan's leg. "Ooooh, you liiiike him."

"Shut up!"

"Ask him out, then, don't be shy!" advised Lynette.

"Yeah Susan, I'm sure he'd like you if he got to know you." said Mary-Alice.

"Perhaps..."

"You never know! Just talk to him once... get to know him." said Bree.

"I'll have to try that. But I mean, he's Edie's meat now."

"Edie will move on in a week."

"True, but I do not want any STDs to linger on me."

All of the women giggled.

* * *

><p>Some time later, Susan knocked on Bree's door.<p>

Bree went to answer it. "Susan! Do come on in."

"Hey, Bree." Susan held her hands in her pockets. She wore her typical jeans, and had on a blue blouse.

"I need you to do me a favor..."

Bree was tending to the living room. She dusted the coffee table, before replying, "What may that be?"

"Well... I am having Mike over for dinner tonight. I told him I could cook... you know, to impress him."

"And you want me to cook something. Don't you?" asked Bree.

Susan chuckled nervously. "Yeah..."

"Oh Susan, I am so sorry, but I'm busy tonight. I'm investigating."

"Investigating? Investigating what?"

"I'm going to see who my husband is cheating on me with!"

"Bree! He is not cheating."

"You don't know that! I don't know that! If I cannot even trust my husband anymore, that says something! Besides, he is sleeping on the couch!"

"Ooh.. that's bad."

"I told you so! Now Susan, I am sorry, but you will have to do something for yourself.. just this once."

"Alright, well... good luck."

"You too!"

Susan left, and she did not get the reaction she was hoping for. _Well, off to the grocery store, _she thought.

* * *

><p>"Porter! Preston! Knock it off!" Lynette yelled. She was trying to get Penny to sleep, but she couldn't because of the ruckus her children were creating.<p>

Then, the phone rang. "You just can't help me once, can you?" Lynette looked up, referring to the man upstairs.

"Hello?" answered Lynette, while holding Penny.

"Hey honey!" said Tom, ambivalently.

"Tom... what's going on?"

"Not much... I just called to see how you were doing."

Porter and Preston spilled a milk carton on the floor, creating a huge sticky puddle.

"Everything is just dandy..." Lynette looked like she was about to cry.

"Can I call you back?" she asked.

"Sure thing, love you."

"I love you too..." Lynette hung up the phone. "BOYS!"

"What Mommy?" replied Preston.

"You are going to clean this up yourselves, because Mommy is not going to do this anymore! You are big and ugly enough to take care of yourself!"

She threw a paper towel at the boys. "Have fun!"

* * *

><p>Gabrielle was outside, in the hot-tub. John, her gardener, was tending to the bushes and she was drinking a margarita. It was a hot day outside, and John made things even hotter.<p>

"Hey John," said Gaby suggestively, "When you are finished... come here."

Gaby unstrapped her bikini, implying that she wanted to get dirty with him.

John quickly tended to the bushes, and ran over to the hot tub. He took off his shoes, and Gabrielle got out and ripped off his shirt. The two engaged in a passionate kiss.

"You are sweaty! You must be so tired from all that work..."

"You have no idea." said John.

"Oh, but I do." Gabrielle caressed John's cheek, and the two jumped in the hot tub.

"Gaby!" yelled Mary-Alice, who needed to speak with her. Mary-Alice knocked at the front door. "Gaby, are you home?"

Gaby, who was kissing John, heard her. "Shit! That's my friend. Oh my god."

"Should I leave?"

Suddenly, Mary-Alice came in through the back gate.

"No, hold your breath!" Gaby dunked John's head under the water.

"Mary-Alice... what can I do for you?"

"Should I come back at another time?"

"Uhhh, no!" Gaby grabbed a towel and held it over her body. "What's going on?"

"Well, I just wanted to ask if you wanted to tag along with Bree and me."

"For what?"

"We are going to follow Rex after work and see if he's... cheating."

"Sure!"

"Really? Great! We'll pick you up around 5. That's when Rex gets off."

"Alright! See you then."

"Are you busy?"

"Kind of..." replied Gaby.

Mary-Alice finally understood what Gaby was doing. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!"

Gaby giggled. "Oh... it's alright."

Mary-Alice left, and Gaby ran to John.

"That was close," he said, "Thank god..."

"I know, right?"

Mary-Alice overheard their conversation, nodding in disapproval, before she left.

* * *

><p>Susan was at the grocery store, before she ran into Edie. Susan accidentally ran her cart into Edie's behind.<p>

"Excuse you!" yelled Edie. "Oh, Susan. Hello."

"Hi...Edie." greeted Susan, unwillingly.

"Getting groceries, eh?"

"Yeah."

"I thought you couldn't cook."

"Well, it's special."

"Special?"

"I have a date."

Edie started laughing. "A date? Who on Earth would want to date you?"

Susan bit her tongue. "You're funny."

"Oh Susan, I'm only kidding."

"Whatever." Susan walked away, she was quite upset.

Susan was about to go into the next aisle, when she saw Mary-Alice.

"Oh hey Mary-Alice!" said Susan.

"Hey, dear!" Mary-Alice walked over with a grin on her face.

"How are you doing?" asked Susan.

"I am swell! Just picking up some ingredients last-minute for dinner. I think I'm just going to make lasagna."

"That sounds good. Do you know where I could find a colander...? I have to use one for a recipe I'm making."

"Sure thing! What are you making?"

Susan stares intellectually at her grocery list. "Uhhh...pastitsio." Susan pronounced it incorrectly.

Mary-Alice chuckled. "Oh, sweetie, you need some help." Mary-Alice put her arm around Susan.

"Yes...yes I do."

The two walked together.

* * *

><p>Lynette saw to it that her children would clean. The twins were doing the dishes at the sink, while Lynette was sitting on the couch, reading a magazine and sipping a glass of wine.<p>

"Great work, boys! Whenever you're done with that, you can take a break."

Lynette overheard a knock at the door. "I hate you, whoever-is-at-the-door... I really don't wanna get up. PARKER! Get the door for Mommy."

Parker, who was mopping the floor, got irritated. Parker crossed his arms. "You do it!"

Lynette gave her son the evil eye, "Now!"

Parker, who suddenly got scared, and ran to the door. He opened it.

"Hi Mrs. Young!"

Mary-Alice smiled at him. "Hey there! Is your mother home?"

Lynette got up and walked over to the door. "Hello Mary-Alice!" said Lynette with a smile.

"Hey... I have business to attend to, but I'm curious. Bree and Gaby and I are all going to see if Rex is really... you know."

"Yeah. How are you going to do that?"

"We're taking my car, so we can spy on him."

"Isn't that a bit... immature? I mean, surely Rex isn't..."

"You never know. And it's Bree, okay, she's our best friend. Wouldn't you want to know if your husband was cheating on you?"

Lynette laughed. "Not really... no."

"So I presume you aren't going with us?"

"I don't think so. Besides... I have other matters to attend to." Lynette glared at her children. "I have to discipline them."

"Well... good luck." Mary-Alice left.

Lynette shut the door. "Alright boys, back to work!"

* * *

><p>Susan was preparing dinner, and Julie came down the stairs.<p>

"Wow, Mom, something smells good. For once your cooking doesn't look too bad!"

"Shut up! You are going to jinx me and that is the last thing I need! I need Mike to like me!"

"You sound more desperate than a teenage girl."

"Only you would know that." Susan got smart with her daughter.

Julie smirked. "I'm going out with Danielle and Andrew tonight. Have fun."

"Love you, sweetie! Enjoy yourself." said Susan.

Julie smiled, put on her jacket, and left.

Susan put the food in the oven and then went upstairs to fix her make-up. She fixed her lipstick, only to smear it by accident.

"Dammit!" Susan had to reapply it, again.

She heard the doorbell ring. But she wasn't finished putting on her make-up. She sighed tensely. "Coming!"

Susan quickly went down the stairs, only to trip over her foot. Susan tumbled down the stairs, and Mike let himself in.

"Oh my god, are you alright?" Mike ran over to her, and helped her up.

Susan stared into his eyes. She was aroused by his act of kindness. "Y-yes." she said.

Suddenly, the two smelled something burn. "Son of a bitch! The pastitsio!"

"You mean pastitsio?" said Mike, correcting her. "Shut up and help me put this out!"

A fire was brewing in the oven. "Oh, ow, ow, hot!" yelled Susan.

Mike and Susan, together, put out the fire. "Looks like I should order Chinese..."

"Wouldn't that be nice?" said Mike.

The two smiled, and chuckled.

* * *

><p>Bree, Mary-Alice and Gabrielle are sitting together in Mary-Alice's car, with Mary-Alice driving. They were following Rex to determine if whether or not he was cheating.<p>

"I really hope he isn't... I just don't know what I'd do." said Bree.

Mary-Alice set her hand on Bree's lap. "Sweetie, it will be okay. Won't it, Gaby?"

Mary-Alice glared at Gabrielle, alluding to her discovery from earlier.

Gabrielle stuttered. "Y-yeah... Bree, it will be fine."

"It better be." said Bree. "I don't know what is going to happen..."

Bree sighed, she was beyond frustrated. Her marriage could very well be over.

Shortly after driving far enough, Rex's car stopped in front of a home. A door opened, and it was no one other than Maisy Gibbons.

Rex smiled at her and walked over to her. Bree watched closely, as she was very nervous.

"Oh no..." said Bree. "No...please God...no... Don't let it be true." Tears fell from Bree's eyes.

Rex kissed Maisy.

Mary-Alice frowned, and Gabrielle sat quietly. Gabrielle did not know how to react.

Bree bursted into tears. "No, I have to stop. I have to act like a lady, and keep my emotions in check...Mary-Alice...just drive. Take me home."

"Alright."

It was a silent ride back to Wisteria Lane, as the two women were depressed that their friend's suspicions were right all along.

* * *

><p>Susan and Mike were situated around the kitchen counter, eating Chinese and drinking a cheap bottle of wine.<p>

"I'm sorry about everything... If there's one thing you should know about me - it's that I'm a terrible cook."

"So I figured," said Mike, before chuckling, "But it's okay. We all have our flaws."

Susan sighed, "Ain't that the truth."

Mike nodded. "Well, it's been a long, though fun, night. I guess I'll see you around?"

Susan replied, "Absolutely." Susan handed Mike his leather jacket... and Mike gave her a kiss.

"You most definitely will be seeing me around."

"I'll look forward to it." Mike winked at her, and let himself out.

Susan smiled and cleaned things up.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, over at Bree's, Bree was packing Rex's bags for him. Bree walked down the stairs, with Andrew and Danielle following not far behind.<p>

"You can't kick Dad out!" roared Danielle.

"What the hell is the matter with you?"

Bree set Rex's bags by the door, and turned around. "The man is engaging in a dalliance with a woman I know! That is not acceptable!"

"So?" said Andrew. "He's still our dad, and your husband."

"Don't you get it? The man is cheating on me, and I will not allow him to be my husband anymore. He has disrespected not only himself, but me, and the sanctity of our marriage!"

Bree walked in the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine.

"I hate you!" yelled Danielle. "You're kicking Daddy out!"

"If you insist, Danielle, whatever. Hate me, see if I care. You're not the first."

Bree sulked, while Andrew crossed his arms. Rex opened the door, and came home.

"Sorry I'm late, it was a long night at work."

"I'm sure it was." muttered Bree to herself. Bree returned to the foyer with a glass of wine.

"Don't speak another lie, Rex. I know everything."

Rex shut the door behind him. "What the hell are these?"

"Your bags. Leave."

"I think we need to have a talk."

"I don't think so. I saw you with Maisy."

Andrew and Danielle stood in the doorway of the kitchen, contently listening to their parents' argument.

"Andrew, Danielle, go to bed." said Bree. "Now!" she yelled.

"Fine, you win. I'm going... I'm gone."

"Goodbye."

Bree went up the stairs and began to cry. Rex frowned and grabbed his bags and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Mary-Alice went outside to fetch her mail. An unsealed envelope held a discreetly written letter placed on purple stationary. To her surprise, it said:<p>

_I know what you did_

_It makes me sick_

_I'm going to tell_

Mary-Alice went inside, and read the words again. The words intimidated her, and mocked her. They knew everything; her biggest secrets. And what was she going to do? Well, what else could she have done? It was time. Someone knew everything. And the most desperate choice... suicide... was the only thing left.

Mary-Alice went to the closet to pick up her gun. She pointed it at her head, only to hear a knock at the door. She quickly put the gun back in the box and in the closet.

She went to answer the door, and it was Gabrielle.

"Gaby... hello." she said, with a blank face.

"I thought about everything. You were right. What I did was wrong, and John and I... well, I fired him."

"Really? I'm happy for you. You did the right thing." Mary-Alice set her hand on Gaby's arm.

"Thank you... really."

"It was no problem," said Mary-Alice, "I'd love to invite you in...but I have something to attend to."

"Well, you're a good person. You really helped me go in the right direction."

Mary-Alice smiled, "Goodbye Gabrielle."

"See ya." said Gaby with a smile. Gaby walked off.

Mary-Alice walked back inside, and she looked at the gun. She debated on whether or not she should do it. Then, she thought of what Gabrielle said to her. _"You're a good person."_

She let the words sink in, and soon enough, after much thought... she closed the closet door and looked at the note. She ripped it up and threw it in the garbage.

Mary-Alice stepped outside and viewed the neighborhood from her doorstep. She waved to her neighbors, and took a deep breath. She thought about Wisteria Lane, her friends, and how she would not let anything get in her away. . . again.

* * *

><p>Gabrielle woke up from a nap. Her dream was over, and it was nothing close to reality. "Gaby! Gaby! Wake up! We have good news!" yelled Susan.<p>

Lynette and Chuck were behind Susan. "What?" asked Gaby.

"We can see Bree now... she's okay."

Gaby lifted up from the chair in excitement. "She's alive?"

"Yes." said Lynette, smiling. "It all will be fine."

Lynette, Susan, Gabrielle, and Chuck all walked back to the room where Bree resided.

"Hey, my love." said Chuck. Chuck sat on the side of Bree's bed, holding her hand. He kissed her cheek.

Bree was confused. "...What happened?" she asked.

"You... you tried to kill yourself." stated Lynette, bluntly. Lynette held her purse on her shoulder.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry...I haven't been thinking."

Chuck held her hand again. "Sweetie, it is alright. Just.. try and relax."

Gaby and Susan stared at each other, they realized they all had to talk to Bree.

"Chuck, I know you want to talk to her.. but could you give us girls a minute?" said Susan.

Susan walked towards Bree, and smiled. "Yeah, sure thing."

Chuck left the room with his cup of coffee.

Lynette quickly walked towards Bree. "What the hell were you thinking? You could have died!"

"Don't you realize how selfish you were being?" yelled Susan.

"Guys! Stop yelling at her!" defended Gaby.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry." said Bree. What else could she have said?

Gaby placed her hand on Bree's shoulder.

"After what happened, we need to be supporting Bree. She is going to be sensitive."

"Gaby, I am not a charity case. Really, I can take care of myself."

Gaby frowned.

"We agreed to bury that secret a long time ago! And we told each other... we made a pact that we would never split apart and let anything hurt us! But ironically, this secret, this awful, awful secret, has been tearing us apart! We cannot let it happen... again." said Lynette.

Susan nodded, and Gaby sighed. "She's right, you know." said Gaby, to Bree.

"I know. But I have been so alone." Bree started to cry. "You just don't get it."

"No, no, I do. Tom and I are divorcing, and I am lonely too, but you don't see me doing something like this! Bree, I love you, but what the hell? Why?"

"Because, Lynette! Just stop hounding me, because I really do not want to talk about it!" yelled Bree.

"Alright..."

Susan jumped in. "Either way guys, we have to stick together now." Susan held out her hand.

Gaby put her hand above Susan's. Bree joined in next, and then Lynette, who distanced herself, but she realized that it was the right thing.

"And break!" shouted Susan, and all the girls chuckled.

They all gathered together and hugged, but Chuck listened to the entire conversation. Smirking, he knew something is going on.

* * *

><p><em>"We all wish things would go the way we want them to."<em>

Bree, laying in the hospital bed, wishes she would have successfully died.

_ "And whenever they do not go the way we want them to, we think about how it would be if they did. We ask ourselves, 'What if?', and think about what could have been."_

In Gabrielle's imagination, Mary-Alice is still alive, and playing poker with the ladies at Bree's.

_"And hope that things would have turned out a lot better than how they really did."_

Susan and Lynette pray that things will get better.

_"But really, instead of wasting time thinking about what could be, focus on what will be." _

Bree tries to have a positive attitude about her future. She sighs, and then smiles.


	11. They Got This Little Secret

**DESPERATE HOUSEWIVES**

Season 8, Episode 11 - They Got This Little Secret

_"Secrets are things that are not meant to be known to others; that is why we always do such a good job of covering our tracks."_

Bree writes a secret family recipe and shares it with Lynette.

_"But the essence of secrets themselves are what draw us in..."_

Lynette eagerly gets closer to Susan as she awaits to hear the juicy gossip.

_"The unspeakable fear of judgment whenever a secret is shared..."_

Gabrielle confides in Carlos, telling him that she has gained two pounds.

_"The bond that brings two people closer upon learning a secret is incredible..."_

Tom accepts Renee after she shares an embarrassing secret about her.

_"But secrets have nothing but bad intentions..."_

Bob rants to Lee about things that Lee does that he doesn't like.

_"Why? Because every secret that is exchanged..."_

Karen tells Roy about her past.

_"Can be used against you..."_

Chuck looks at a picture of Bree.

_"...And they always have a thing for popping up whenever you least expect it."_

Chuck continues to investigate her, as his suspicion arises...

**OPENING CREDITS**

* * *

><p><em>"It had been five weeks since Bree Vance had attempted suicide, and she was nursed back to health."<em>

Bree has returned to her true form of perfection: as she gleams with a glowing smile, her hair perfectly put up in a bun, and in a dark purple dress.

_"She attended therapy..."_

Bree talks fast to her therapist about her recent troubles.

_"Her husband, Chuck, had comforted her..."_

Chuck and Bree watch a movie together.

_"...And her friends came to her aide."_

Gabrielle brings over assorted desserts to cheer Bree up.

"Hey Bree," said Gabrielle, "I'm just dropping some stuff by."

Bree smiled, and set the platter in the kitchen, on the counter. "Thank you, Gabrielle."

"You're welcome," stated Gabrielle politely, "I think we should go shopping tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" asked Bree, who then titled her head to view the calendar. The calendar was color-coded with various plans, but the next day was blank. "We can do it!" shouted Bree.

Gabrielle cheered. "Alright. Should I pick you up at nine?"

"Actually, I want to sleep in... how about ten?"

"Ten sounds good to me!" exclaimed Gabrielle. "Well I'll see you later, Bree."

"Bye!" said Bree, as she then went to the living room where she opened the door for Gaby.

Gaby turned around, before leaving. "Oh crap! I forgot. Tomorrow I'm having a small get-together... just you, me, Lynette, and Susan. Can you go to that too?"

"I most certainly will try too, but I will not make a promise I cannot keep." said Bree.

"Alright, well off I go. See ya!"

Bree nodded, and shut the door behind her.

* * *

><p><em>"It had been five weeks since Lynette Scavo threatened to divorce Tom Scavo, and things had changed in the short lapse of time."<em>

In the present, Lynette and Tom are seen at the dining table, with lawyers, arguing.

_"Lynette Scavo hired a nanny in the meantime, as she wanted all of her attention to be devoted to the divorce process."_

The nanny, Haley, gives Lynette a cup of coffee as the arguing continues.

"More sugar?" asks Haley, as she intervenes between Lynette and Tom's argument.

"Yes, please," said Lynette, "So who gets the house?"

Tom's lawyer looked in Tom's direction.

"You do, of course." said Tom. "I'm with Renee."

Lynette sulked back in her chair. "Oh, right. Renee."

_"And she continued to unwillingly deal with Tom and Renee's newfound relationship - and the baby that is on the way, too."_

"So, I guess that's all the time we have for today; since I have to go back to work, and my lunch hour is over."

Tom's lawyer put some of the papers in his briefcase, and closed it, before leaving. Lynette's lawyer soon followed.

"Bet it sucks that you didn't get to spend some time with Renee on your break, huh?" snapped Lynette.

Tom rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, Lynette, give it a rest already."

Haley silently stared at the two of them. "Perhaps I should go get Paige. I think it is time she gets up from her nap anyways."

"Yeah, that'd be great," said Lynette, "Don't forget to feed her!"

"I won't!" shouted Haley as she went up the stairs.

"I'm glad you think that you screwing my best friend is something I should just forget about. It's not that easy, hun. Especially since you knocked her up!"

"You sound like a broken record, seriously how many times have you brought this up?"

"I don't appreciate your schoolyard comebacks, you know, how about you just leave because I'm not in the mood to deal with this."

Tom raised his hands in the air due to frustration, "I don't have time for this!"

"Neither do I!"

Tom slammed the door behind him, and left for work.

Lynette sighed, and started to do dishes.

* * *

><p><em>"And as for Susan Delfino, well... she tended to her family."<em>

Susan ironed Mike's clothes.

_"She helped Julie cope with the calling off of her marriage."_

Susan hands Julie a tissue box as she cries.

_"And she continued to live normally, like she usually did."_

Susan was preparing lunch for herself, Mike, and M.J. It was a typical Saturday afternoon, as the TV was blaring loudly with cartoons that forced Susan to yell "Turn that down!", and Mike was reading the newspaper with his feet propped up on the table, where Susan would scold him. Susan, of course, would be making lunch, and then afterwards she would proceed to read a romance novel to soothe her never-ending boredom. But of course, today was not a normal Saturday, and Susan would soon realize that after a phone call that would change her life forever.

"I'll answer it!" yelled Mike. Susan smiled, "Okay, sweetheart!" I _have the perfect husband_, she thought.

"Uh huh..." said Mike, "Yeah...okay... I'll let her know." Susan's smile quickly turned into a expression of haste, as she wanted to know what was going on.

Mike put the phone back where it was supposed to go, and Mike put his hand over his mouth. His face showed bleakness, and Susan got pale fast. "Mike. What happened?" she asked.

"Susan... you might want to sit down," he said, "It is bad."

"...What?" asked Susan.

"Your mother. She's not going to make it. She might pass away Monday morning."

Susan's mouth dropped, and the sandwich that was meant for Mike fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry... I should go clean that up." said Susan. Susan opened the chore below the sink and pulled out the dustpan and a broom.

Mike proceeded to grab them from her, "No, Susan, you need to go... now!"

"But..."

"No. She is your mother, and I know you're shocked... but you have to get your stuff together."

Mike put the dustpan on the counter, and he hugged his wife, before caressing her cheek and then kissing her.

"I love you, now go. Don't worry, I will take care of M.J." said Mike, trying to comfort her.

Susan then went upstairs, where she packed her bags, and then, approximately half an hour later, a yellow taxi showed up, whisking Susan off back home to Nevada, where she grew up.

* * *

><p>Bree and Gabrielle were in the car, together, talking.<p>

"This will be fun, you know," said Gaby, "Going shopping and all."

Bree nodded, "I know right? Doing what us girls do best." Bree chuckled.

"I know. So do you know if Chuck has picked up on-"

"Gaby, please. Can we just not talk about that for a few hours?" Bree pleaded.

Gaby smirked. "Oh, alright."

Bree and Gabrielle were quiet for the rest of the car ride.

* * *

><p>Lynette walked down the stairs, and she saw Haley tending to the laundry.<p>

"Haley, you're a nanny, not a maid!" said Lynette, "You should let me take care of this stuff."

Haley smiled. "I just wanted to be nice," she said, "It's the least I could do."

Lynette was surprised, no one had been this kind to her. "Well, if you say so..."

Lynette was about to make coffee. "Do you want some?" she asked.

"Sure!" exclaimed Haley.

"So Haley, I think we should get to know each other more." said Lynette.

Haley's eyes widened, and she turned around. "Me?"

Lynette chuckled. "Yes, of course, you. Who else?"

"Oh, I don't know..." said Haley. "What do you want to know?"

Lynette thought. "What's your favorite food?"

"Tacos." said Haley.

"Tacos... are good." she said.

"Yeah..." said Haley.

Paige started to cry, and she woke up from her nap.

Haley folded the last pair of jeans, and placed them on the table.

"I'll take care of those," uttered Lynette, "You be a nanny and take care of Paige."

Haley nodded, and wiped her hands on her skirt and walked upstairs. Lynette turned around and felt that something was odd about Haley; why was she so distant?

* * *

><p>Tom was home from work, more irritated than usual. Renee saw him from her window, and she noticed that he was furious because he slammed his cardoor.<p>

"What happened to you?" asked Renee.

"Nothing!" yelled Tom.

"Well then." said Renee.

"Butt out."

Renee gasped, "What the hell is your problem today?"

Tom slammed his briefcase against the counter of Renee's bar. "I need a drink, okay?"

"Really, Tom? It's only three."

"I don't care."

Renee walked away. "Alright. It's your life, not mine."

* * *

><p>Susan arrived at the hospital in Nevada. She exited the elevator, and walked down the long corridor and arrived at the intensive care unit. As Susan was walking, she looked at the bleak white walls that just showed how depressing a hospital could be. She saw patients looking sick and tired, and she even witnessed an old woman being revived with a defibrillator.<p>

"Clear! Clear!" yelled the doctor.

Susan paused, viewing the shocking situation in the room across the hall. She stared at the frail old woman, as the doctors desperately tried to bring her back to life. Suddenly, a heartbeat was heard and the woman was brought back to life. Susan let out a brief smile, as that gave her a brief glimmer of hope - that she really needed to get through the day.

* * *

><p>Gabrielle and Bree were at the clothing store. Bree had tried on a purple dress that she liked. After changing out of it, she checked the price tag. "$400 for a dress? Where are we?"<p>

Gaby flipped her hand. "Oh, Bree, that's nothing. If you like, why don't I buy it for you?"

Gaby held out her hand, gesturing for Bree to hand her the dress. Bree held it back. "No, no, that's alright. Really. I'll just return it."

"Okay." muttered Gaby.

At the check-out counter, Bree waited while Gaby purchased many articles of clothes. Gaby then proceeded to pull out the purple dress that Bree fancied. Bree looked exasperated upon seeing her dress being purchased.

"Gaby! I told you not to buy it for me." said Bree.

Gaby turned around. "Please let me do something nice for you."

Bree crossed her arms. "Gaby, I appreciate your act of kindness, but really, just why?"

"Because I still feel guilty!" shouted Gaby

The cashier paused. "Just ring it up already!" demanded Gaby.

"Gaby," said Bree, putting her hand on Gaby's arm, "You don't need to feel guilty."

"Why not?" asked Gaby.

"Because it was an act of my own volition, and my own choosing. Now can we please just let it go?"

"Not really," said Gaby, "Please just let me buy you this dress."

"Fine," said Bree, "But just so you know I am not a charity case!"

"Gotcha." said Gaby.

* * *

><p>Lynette knocked on Susan's door. She was going to invite her to Gabrielle's tonight, since the girls were getting together for the first time in weeks. She waited, and was surprised to see Mike.<p>

"Mike, hey, do you know where Susan is?" asked Lynette.

Mike sighed. "She's in Nevada, back at home."

"Oh, is everything okay?"

"Not really," he said, "Let's just say... it's her mother's time."

Lynette gasped. "No, you're kidding."

"That isn't something to joke about, Lynette." said Mike.

"Well I know, but still... I feel so bad for Susan. She's been through a lot, lately."

"Like what?" asked Mike.

"Well, Bree's suicide - that put a damper on all of us, and then how we all kind of drifted apart..."

"Why did that happen?" Mike asked, again.

"Because..." Lynette tried to come up with a reason. "Just talk to her about it, mkay?"

"Okay..."

Lynette walked off. "Oh, and Lynette!" exclaimed Mike.

Lynette turned around. "Yes?"

"I'll let her know you dropped by."

"Thanks." said Lynette.

* * *

><p>Chuck sat in front of the television, bored as usual. Bree, dressed in the purple dress that Gabrielle bought for her, walked out of the kitchen.<p>

"There's leftovers in the fridge, I'm off to Gaby's. Will you be okay?" asked Bree.

"Yes, of course I will." said Chuck.

Chuck got up from the couch and went over to Bree. He kissed her.

"I love you," she said, "Very much."

"I love you too."

Bree smiled and walked out the door, while Chuck sat back down and sighed.

* * *

><p>Renee and Tom were eating dinner, quieter than ever.<p>

"Are we going to talk at all?" asked Renee.

"Given the day I had, no." said Tom.

Renee angrily dropped her fork. "What the hell, Tom? If we're going to have a baby together we can't be having secrets."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Well start telling me why you've been such a bastard lately!"

Tom glared at Renee. "Stop."

"Oh my god," said Renee, "There's another woman, isn't there?"

"That's enough." said Tom.

"Tom, I'm just wondering. You've been so distant!" she yelled.

"No, there is not another woman. I'm just tired." he said.

"Tired? Tired of what?"

"You."

"You can't be tired of me! We're having a baby!" roared Renee.

"Well, it isn't how I thought it would be." said Tom.

"Isn't how you thought it would be? What the hell, Tom! What the hell!"

"I want out."

"I bet you do, don't you?" asked Renee.

Renee got up from the table, and pulled Tom's arm. "Hey, what are you doing!" yelled Tom.

"You want out, didn't you just tell me that?" she calmly stated.

"Yeah..." said Tom.

Renee walked across the room and she opened the front door. She pushed Tom outside.

"Well, you're out now!" she yelled.

Renee slammed the door shut. She was furious.

* * *

><p>Lynette and Bree stood outside Gabrielle's front door. They rang the bell, awaiting for a lonely Gaby, since Carlos was away on business - again.<p>

"That must be the girls." said Gabrielle to herself. She opened the door, and surprise, there were her friends.

"Hey guys," said Gaby. "Did you bring the wine?" she asked Lynette.

Lynette held the bottle up, "That looks nice." she said.

"Yep," said Lynette, "Bree, I like your dress."

"Thanks, Lynette," Bree said, "Gaby got it for me."

"It was no big deal." said Gaby.

The three sat down in Gabrielle's living room, just chatting.

"So why are we here?" asked Bree.

"Just to chat... we haven't done something like this in ages." said Gaby.

"I'm sure you have an ulterior motive," said Lynette, "What is it?"

Gaby frowned. "Okay, you caught me."

Bree nodded. "Yes, so spill."

Lynette gave a puppy dog look. "Pleaaase."

"Fine! Okay, it's about ... _you know_."

Bree groaned. "Really guys!"

Gabrielle then heard a knock at the door. Another person was there.

"Hold on," said Gaby. Gaby looked out the window, "Oh, Bree, it's Chuck."

"What the hell does he want?" said Lynette.

"Beats me," said Bree, "Coming!" she yelled.

Bree went over to the door and opened it.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You forgot your phone." said Chuck, handing the phone to her.

"Oh, thanks." said Bree. Bree grabbed it from him. She then kissed him, and he left.

"Sorry about that." she said.

"No problem." said Lynette.

Bree set the phone on the table, but she didn't know that Chuck had called her and he could hear every word. . .

* * *

><p>Susan finally approached her mother's room. She peeked in and saw her mother looking out the window, as she was connected to many machines. Her mother, Sophie, sighed and looked unwell and exhausted. Susan laid against the wall, trying to keep it together. As the tears poured, Susan realized she was not ready to see her mother like that. She ran into a nearby bathroom, and locked the door. Susan pulled out her cell-phone and dialed Gabrielle's phone number.<p>

Gabrielle, Lynette, and Bree were all sitting in Gabrielle's living room, with a whole bottle of wine, and a glass of lemon water for Bree. Shortly thereafter, the phone rang.

"Hold on you guys," said Gabrielle, "It's Susan."

"I wonder where she is." said Lynette.

"Amen to that." agreed Bree.

Gaby walked into the kitchen. "Hey, Susan, what's up?" she asked.

"I'm not doing so well..."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is that why you're not here?"

"Yeah. I'm in Nevada; my mom... she... she's on her deathbed."

Gabrielle gasped. "Oh my god, is she okay?"

"No. She's going to die. But see, I can't go in there without crying. I still haven't gotten to talk to her."

"Sweetie, I will tell you what I told Lynette when she was battling her cancer. You have to be strong. Whenever my dad had cancer, I was always told I couldn't go in there if I would cry. You have to be strong, because your mother is giving it her all. You can't be sad, you have to be supportive, and caring. You have to hope for the best; I know it might be hard, but Susan, you're brave. You can handle this. Okay?"

Susan took a few deep breaths. "Okay, thanks Gaby."

"No problem... Good luck."

"Thanks," she said, "I'll be needing it." Susan hung up the phone and left the bathroom.

"As I was saying..." said Gaby. "We need to talk about what happened."

"What happened?" replied Lynette. "You know what happened!"

"Yes... but still, there's a lot more to it than just a simple burial." said Bree.

"What do you mean?" asked Gaby.

"Well. . ."

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

_"You remember. We got him involved..."_

Bree and Susan run out from Gabrielle's house, and quickly sprint over to Susan's. Susan runs inside, and Bree follows quickly behind. Mike is drinking a beer.

"Susan..." he said, "Everything okay?"

"No. It is bad, very, very bad." said Bree.

"What happened?"

"Just come with us. Now." said Susan.

Bree, Susan, and Mike all ran over to Gabrielle's. The group then walked into Gabrielle's living room, where Lynette, Gabrielle, and Carlos huddled around the body.

"Oh my god..." said Mike.

Gabrielle was crying, and Carlos was hugging her. Lynette stood distantly.

"We need to do something," said Bree, "This is where you come in."

"Me?" said Mike.

"You were convicted of manslaughter! Surely you know what to do in a situation like this!" yelled Bree.

"Bree!" shouted Susan.

"I'm just saying!"

Mike sighed. Gabrielle quickly explained the situation to Mike.

"Then go to the police!" he retorted.

"We can't!" screamed Gabrielle, "If we could, believe me it would have been done already!"

"Alright, here's what we do..." said Mike, who began to hitch a plan.

_"We made a plan, we all did. We decided we should bury the body... in the middle of the woods, in a secluded area... far from here."_

Mike, Carlos, Bree, Lynette, Susan, and Gabrielle all huddle together as they carry the body and plant it deep underground. They made sure to clear the body of anything that would give their cover away, and they did the best job they could to cover their tracks.

The group of six then made a pact to never speak of this incident again, or tell a single soul about what happened.

_"...And we made a pact to keep it a secret."_

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENT<strong>

"That was awful," said Gabrielle, "I'm just glad it's over with."

"You never know," said Bree idly, "It could come back to haunt us."

Lynette sat quietly. "Lynette, are you alright?" said Gaby.

"Of course not," said Lynette, "This is murder we're talking about!"

"No..." said Gaby. "You know something."

"Okay... when we were burying the body..." said Lynette.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

_"After we made the pact to keep it a secret... I saw something."_

Lynette stands back from the other five, and behind the bushes, she sees a hooded figure. Lynette, who looks really shaken up, gets even more scared at what she has seen.

She turns back around, and sees a crying Gabrielle. About to speak, Lynette is ready to mention that someone has seen the heinous act they have committed. But once she notices how distressed everyone is, she pauses and stops.

_"And I didn't speak a single word... mainly because I know you couldn't handle it."_

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENT<strong>

"Oh my god." said Bree and Gabrielle, in unison.

"I know." said Lynette.

"This is bad." said Bree.

"No," stated Gaby, "This is really bad."

The three women sat there silently, unable to speak another word after what Lynette had told.

* * *

><p>"Hey mom," said Susan, knocking on the side of the doorway.<p>

Sophie began to glow as she smiled. "Susan! Come give me a hug."

Susan walked over to her mother, and hugged her. "I've missed you." said Sophie.

"I've missed you too, Mom," said Susan. Susan grabbed a chair and pulled it to closer to the bed, so she could sit close to her mother.

"So how have you been?" asked Sophie.

"I've been okay, I guess. M.J. is eight now, and he started second grade... Mike is doing some good work with his plumbing business, Julie got engaged but things didn't work out, and me...well... I'm still me." said Susan.

Sophie chuckled, "Of course you're still you, you're precious."

Susan smiled. "Oh Mom," said Susan, who started to cry, "I'm going to miss you so much."

"Don't cry," comforted Sophie, "It will all be alright." Sophie held Susan's hand.

"You're right," said Susan, "It will all be okay."

"Yes," croaked Sophie, "So... Morty and I. We got back together."

"Really?" said Susan, who was shocked.

Sophie nodded. "He probably felt sorry for me, though."

"Mom, stop saying that." said Susan.

"I'm just saying!"

"Okay."

Sophie had a weird feeling in her stomach. She realized that her time was coming soon, but she didn't want Susan to have to bear with it. She came up with an excuse, and she turned her head, viewing the window.

"Susan, sweetie...?"

"Yeah, mom?"

"Could you do me a favor and go to the cafeteria... and get me some chocolate pudding?"

"Sure, mom. I'll be back soon."

Susan got out of the chair and began to walk out.

"Susan, wait!"

"Yeah, Mom?"

"I love you."

Susan smiled, and walked back over. Holding her mother's hand once more, she grinned.

"I love you too, now I will be back with some chocolate pudding."

Susan walked out and Sophie sighed. . .

* * *

><p>Susan returned to Sophie's room. "Who wants pudding?" asked Susan in a sing-song voice. Suddenly, she stopped dead in her tracks. Doctors huddled around Sophie, who was coding, as the machine was blaring a beeping noise, that terrified Susan as it felt like it was getting louder after each and every beep. Susan's palms began to sweat, and Susan's heartbeat increased. Susan dropped the chocolate pudding to the floor. "Mom!" she yelled, "MOM!"<p>

A doctor approached Susan. "Ma'am, I'm sorry, but you have to leave."

"No!" yelled Susan, "You can't tell me to leave! Mom, no!"

The doctor pushed Susan out the door, and she shut the door.

Susan placed her hands on the window, as she got nervous and had to see what was going on. She closely watched the doctors speak, and then, just three words got Susan. She read the doctor's lips, as he coldly muttered, "Time of death..."

Susan then sank to the floor upon reading his lips saying those three words... and she held her head in her hands and started to cry. It was all just too much to deal. How could this happen?

* * *

><p>Moments later, Susan went back to her hotel room. She turned on the light, and the cold air greeted her. She sat on the bed, and turned on the TV. As the TV hummed and random words were heard, Susan realized she didn't care. She was too focused on her mother's death. Her mother, her own mother, was gone. And Susan did not know how to feel. She didn't know what to do... what to say...how to feel. It all felt strange.<p>

"She's gone," said Susan. "My mom, the person I depended on most... gone."

Susan laid on a pillow as more tears started to come out. She just could not handle it anymore. She couldn't go back home; not now, how would MJ feel to see his mother like this? What about Mike? And Julie? It was all too much to think about, and it was all too much to bear. Susan hated feeling like a charity case, and she knew that if she were to go back home and mope around then Bree would give her a basket and nonchalantly state that 'she needed the basket back' and that 'it would all be alright.' Gaby would feel sad for a few minutes, but then proceed to brag about her new shoes, while Lynette would complain about her kids. As Susan pondered how things would be, she realized that it was time to just try and relax.

* * *

><p><em>"Secrets are things that are personally kept between two people...and are never spoken of again..."<em>

Bree sighs as she recalls of the terrible night of Alejandro's murder with Gabrielle and Lynette.

_"Though the essence of secrets are what draw us in. The indescribable bond that is shared after the exchange..."_

Bree, Gabrielle, and Lynette all hold each others' hands.

_"The bitter fear of judgment after a secret is learned of..."_

Lynette feels distant from Gabrielle and Bree.

_"But keeping secrets is not only risky, it can be very lonely..."_

Susan sits in her hotel room, frozen upon her mother's recent death.

_"Or even deadly..."_

Bree, Gabrielle, Lynette, and Susan all try to place Alejandro's body in the ground.

_"But the most painful part of a secret..."_

Renee sobs as she holds her stomach, looking at pictures of Tom.

_"Is how it can be always held against you..."_

Bree kisses Chuck as he goes to leave for work.

_"...Because you just never know what the other person who knows will do with it."_

Chuck, who recorded Bree's conversation with the girls, drops the tape on Ben's desk.

"Here it is, just like you requested." said Chuck.

Officer Ben Krupke held the tape, and smiled. "We got her!" he exclaimed, in excitement.

"We sure did." said Chuck, grinning with an eerie smile.


	12. Growing Up

**DESPERATE HOUSEWIVES**

Season 8, Episode 12 - Growing Up

**_A/N: I apologize that it has taken me like three weeks to update... but I should be back to posting episodes regularly now. What took so long? Well, I was busy with plotting out the rest of the season, and trying to drag through this dull episode ... and make it a lot less dull than I initially planned. So I changed a few storylines and added a bit of a shocker at the end. So enjoy! :)_**

_"As the years go by, we often find ourselves changing..."_

Gabrielle finds a gray hair, and snatches it out.

_"Adapting to the world around us..."_

Lynette walks down the stairs, looking sexier than usual. Haley gasps.

_"Bettering ourselves for others..."_

Bree gets up out of bed and picks out an elegant outfit.

_"Attempting to fit in..."_

Dressed in black, Susan walks around her hotel room.

_"But the biggest change of all, is growing up..."_

As she sits at the foot of the stairs, Lynette views pictures of her children, from their younger ones to their old ones.

_"Because whenever we grow up...we change into things we never even expected."_

Danielle, Bree's daughter, is seen outside of her apartment in a skimpy outfit counting cash after doing something sinful with an unkempt man.

_"...And it affects everyone around us."_

**OPENING CREDITS**

_"As children, we are taught by our parents to become the best individuals we possibly can be."_

A woman smacks her child's hand after he tries to get a cookie before dinner.

_"We learn our rights from our wrongs."_

M.J. roughly pets Karen's cat, where Mike scolds him.

_"We learn how to say 'Please' and 'Thank You.'"_

Gabrielle tries to properly educate Celia and Juanita.

_"And we follow the rules."_

An obedient child walks home from school.

_"But whenever we grow up, we start to forget who taught us these things, and who parented us."_

Bree walked out of her car, scoffing at the apartment building Danielle has chose to live in.

_"...We also appear to forget to follow the rules, too."_

* * *

><p>Bree walked down the hallways of a poor, run-down apartment building. The beige wallpaper was peeling, the carpet was drenched in stains, and clutter dotted the whole place. She then made it to the very end of the hallway, where she knocked on a dark brown wooden door.<p>

"Coming!" yelled a woman.

Bree waited, holding a basket of muffins.

The woman opened the door. "Oh... hi."

"Hello, Danielle," said Bree, "May I come in?" she asked.

"Certainly." said Danielle, holding the door open so her mother could come on in.

Bree set the baskets on the counter beside the door. She viewed the room, eyeing how messy it was.

"You know Danielle, I really think you could find a better place to live. Think about Benjamin, here." she said.

Danielle got upset. "Mother, if you came here to criticize me, then just leave."

"I'm just trying to help! You are such a pain sometimes!"

"I am doing my best to support my child, okay? You need to butt out! After the divorce life has not been treating me well but I'm trying as hard as I can to ensure that my son and I both live fine!"

Bree crossed her arms. "Right, well first off you could start by killing that cockroach over there!"

Danielle bit her tongue and grabbed a newspaper and yanked it towards the cockroach.

"That is so disgusting," said Bree, "You should find a new place to live."

"I can barely afford this!" snapped Danielle.

"Then move in with me!" retorted Bree.

"Hell would have to freeze over before I did that. Besides, you have that detective guy."

"So? I would still make time for you!"

"Whatever." said Danielle.

Danielle walked towards the door, opening it. "I think it's time for you to leave."

On Bree's way out, she grabbed the basket of muffins on the counter. "I don't think you'll be needing these."

Danielle slammed the door and Bree walked off.

* * *

><p>Gabrielle went to visit Roy, to check up on how he is holding up, since Susan wasn't home and also because Karen's health was rapidly deteriorating. As she knocked on the door, she noticed that Roy was sulking and Karen was napping.<p>

Roy opened the door. "Gaby, hey," he greeted, "What are you doing here?"

Gabrielle sighed. "I came to check on how you were doing."

Roy rubbed his eye, because he was crying. "I'm holding up, I guess."

Gabrielle gasped. "Roy!" she exclaimed, "Were you crying?"

Roy stomped his foot. "Of course not! I'm a man."

Gaby patted his arm. "It's okay," she said, "Let it all out."

Roy started crying, again. "It's just so hard! My wife, the woman I love oh so much, she doesn't know who I am anymore, or how I feel. She has forgotten absolutely everything, and she's trapped in a world of confusion. But I guess that's the price you pay for getting older."

As Roy continued crying, Gabrielle hugged him and tried to make him feel better. For just a few seconds, Roy was able to forget his problems because of Gabrielle's warm embrace.

"I can't promise you that things will get better, Roy," Gabrielle stated, "But I can promise you that you will get through this." Gabrielle then patted Roy's back and gave him a polite smile.

* * *

><p>Susan witnessed her mother, Sophie, being buried into the ground. She cried, and cried, and cried some more. No one knew just how sad she was - her mother was gone, and that is a death one can never get over. Susan was coddled by her family and friends, and by those who knew Sophie. Susan patted her black dress and then walked around for a bit, to try and calm herself.<p>

As she observed her surroundings, she saw a handsome young man standing alone by a tree. He was dressed in black, too, and it appeared to be that he knew Sophie somehow, someway. But Susan did not know who he was - or why he was there. So, she decided to get his attention.

"Hey!" she yelled, "Who are you?" she asked.

The man, who noticed that he was being talked to, ran off. He didn't want anyone to know that he was there, but why was he there in the first place?

"Don't run!" Susan yelled, "Please! Just tell me who you are!"

As Susan continued to run, her heel broke. "Damn it!" she shouted.

An elderly woman walked over. "Are you okay?" the woman said.

Susan looked over towards her, "Yeah, I'm fine - but do you happen to know who that man is?"

The elderly woman and Susan both turned their heads in the direction of a man running to his car. As he drove off, the elderly woman began to speak. "Why yes... yes I do."

"Who is he?" Susan asked.

The elderly woman put her arm around Susan and the two had a long conversation.

* * *

><p>"I just don't know what to do with her!" exasperated Bree.<p>

Lynette was unsure of what to say.

"You know, out of all of us, I never thought you'd be the one having trouble with discipline." said Lynette.

Bree sipped her tea. "I know," said Bree, "It continues to flabbergast me day by day."

"Since she seemed so secretive, perhaps she's hiding something?" suggested Lynette.

"It's Danielle, when isn't she hiding something?" she replied.

"Yes," said Lynette, pausing. "But. . ."

"But what?"

"What if that child of hers is in danger? You need to check up on her; I mean, from the way you described her she sounded unstable and that environment... well that environment isn't nice."

Bree had a shocked expression on her face. "Oh my god..."

"Yeah... Just to play it safe, check on him again."

"I will do just that, thanks, Lynette."

"No problem."

Bree and Lynette sipped their tea silently, as they talked about more things.

* * *

><p>Later at home, Lynette walked to the table, where Haley was reading a magazine.<p>

"I think we should do something fun today," said Lynette, "How about you?"

Haley closed the magazine, and lifted her head upward. "Like?" she asked.

"Let's go..." Lynette paused, to think. She turned around to look at Haley. "Clubbing."

Haley smiled. "You? Mrs. Scavo? Of all people. Clubbing?"

Lynette sat down with a can of diet soda. "Yes. Wouldn't it be fun?"

"I think so. We should totally do it."

"Who would watch the kids?" asked Haley.

"Don't worry about them. Parker can take care of Paige tonight."

The two girls cheered. "I think we should get ready." suggested Haley.

"I agree." said Lynette, with a smile.

* * *

><p>Gabrielle, Roy, and Karen were all situated around the living room. The room was silent, except for the lingering hum of the television. It was a bleak afternoon and there was a melancholy ambience around the group of three. Gabrielle chimed in, as an honest attempt to break the silence.<p>

"So, Roy..." she said, "Anything interesting going on?"

"Not really," Roy replied after a long sigh, "Just the usual."

Karen frowned. "You know Gilbert, you should be a bit more cheerful."

Gaby instantly turned her head in Karen's direction. "No, Karen, that's Roy."

Roy looked hurt after what his wife just called him by. He stormed out of the room.

"Let me go get him for you, Karen." Gabrielle said, before she got off the couch. "Roy!"

Roy slammed the door and sat on the seat outside. He was sad at what just happened.

"I can't take it anymore!" he snapped, "This just isn't Karen!"

"I understand that you're frustrated, but this isn't Karen's fault." Gabrielle retorted.

"I get that, but this ... this just isn't something I can handle anymore!"

"There are other options, Roy," Gabrielle said, "You should consider them."

Roy got up from his seat. "No! I love my wife! I will not leave her all by herself!"

As Roy went back inside, Gabrielle helplessly stared at the man.

* * *

><p>Lynette and Haley were at a bar. They had drinks, and were having great conversation. It was a good night for the two of them, as they were able to not only unwind, but also to relax.<p>

"So Haley, how many men have you been with?" pried Lynette.

"About three." she said.

Lynette's eyes widened. "Three? For an attractive woman, that sure is a surprise!"

Haley nervously chuckled. "I appreciate the compliment, but I don't let myself get loose easily. I have morals."

"Oh, morals," Lynette replied, "I remember that. That was an act I carried, but not for long."

"Maybe I'm the same way."

"Well, I only used it to play hard-to-get with Tom when I met him at work. Those were good times."

In the middle of Haley and Lynette's conversation, a man came behind Lynette.

"Can I buy you a drink?" the man politely asked.

"You sure can. But may I ask for your name?" Lynette tempted.

"Lucas." he muttered, "Lucas Sage, but I'd rather you call me Luke."

"Well Luke, how about you get me a martini?" Lynette demanded.

Haley watched as the two flirted - she thought they were a match made in heaven. She sipped her drink, as she was entertained by their conversation.

"You've got it," he said, "One martini for the pretty blonde miss over here." Lucas ordered.

Lynette turned around from her seat, "I'm Lynette," she said, holding out her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you," she said.

"No no," Lucas replied, "Pleasure to meet _you_." he complimented.

"You know Lucas, I'm starting to like you already." Lynette smiled at him.

Lucas had a bubbly grin on his face, as he was complimented by what the woman said.

"Let's have a chat." Lucas proposed.

"Let's." said Lynette.

"Perhaps I'll go ... dance with someone." Haley suggested.

"Have fun!" Lynette giggled, as Haley went on her merry way.

* * *

><p>Susan stopped her car in front of a house on a busy Omaha street. She pulled out her purse and got a paper out of it. The paper had an address on it, and she saw that she was at the right place.<p>

"This must be it," she said to herself, "Here I go."

Susan walked up the steps to the front porch. She took a breath, and then knocked on the door.

The very same man from the funeral opened the door, and to his surprise, he saw no one other than Susan.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Hi," Susan greeted, "I'm Susan. You must be Brendan."

"How do you know me?" Brendan wondered.

"I saw you... at my mother, Sophie Bremmer's funeral."

Brendan gasped and then shut the door. "Please, open the door!" Susan barked.

"No!" he yelled.

"Please! I need to know who you are! Please!"

Brendan reluctantly opened the door. "Fine, come in." he said.

Susan walked in, and shut the door behind her. "So... how did you know my Mom?"

Brendan walked into the kitchen, and gestured for Susan to take a seat at the table. She did, and he offered her a cup of coffee. Susan accepted, and as he said the coffee on the table, he saw Susan had a nervous expression on her face.

"I'm your brother," he blurted, "The brother that Sophie never ever told you about."

Susan spit out her coffee. "What?" she replied.

The man grabbed a napkin, and handed it to her. "Sophie had a one-night stand... she had many of them... but this was long before you were born. She wasn't ready to be a mom, and so... she gave me up for adoption. She spoke to me on a few occasions, but it was clear that she didn't want much to do with me." Brendan explained.

"I'm sure she wanted to do stuff with you, she jus-" Susan was interrupted before she could finish.

"No!" he yelled, "The woman who I shouldn't even be calling a 'mother' barely ever came to see me. And whenever she did, she'd mutter some stupid apology and have an excuse behind the choice she made. She raised you at a young age but God forbid she could have done that for me!" he expressed his anger profusely.

"Well..." Susan said, "I guess you have a point - but she's still your mom."

"I'm sorry, I can't be having this conversation with you. Not right now, not ever." Brendan retorted. "I think you need to leave."

Susan got up from her seat. "But we just started talking..."

"I don't care! Please, leave." Brendan walked Susan over to the door. "And please, don't ever come back." he said.

Susan left and Brendan shut the door behind her. He sighed and went back to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Bree went back to Danielle's apartment. She knocked. No response. She knocked again. No response.<p>

"Danielle, you have until the count of three!" she yelled.

"1..."

"2..."

"3...!" screamed Bree.

Bree, not wanting to do what she was about to do, realized she had to do it. She kicked down Danielle's door, and she was panting in anger. She walked in and was looking around, and Danielle was nowhere to be seen.

"Danielle, this isn't funny, come out now!" she roared.

"Danielle?" she said.

"Danielle?" she repeated.

She saw the door to Danielle's bedroom creaked open, and she opened it, only to find Danielle unconscious and Benjamin holding her hand next to her.

"Benjamin! What the hell happened?" said Bree, scared and shocked.

"She... she... I don't know what to do! She just said she loves me and then she passed out! She took these!" yelled Benjamin, and he handed Bree an empty orange capsule.

Bree read the prescription and gasped. "Benjamin, call 911!"

Benjamin stood there, in shock. "Now!" she yelled.

Benjamin ran out of the room and frantically dialed the number.

* * *

><p>As the night dragged on, Lynette and Lucas were still sitting at the bar. In the same exact spot that they did two hours ago. They had been talking for what seemed to be forever, and Haley was dancing with some man who kept on flirting with her. Lynette and Lucas talked about a range of topics, from politics, to their favorite television shows, and their friends and their love lives. They had a lot in common, especially business - which was where Lucas flourished, as he had a job at an ad firm in Seattle.<p>

"Well, Lucas, it was fun talking to you," Lynette assured, "But it's getting late."

"Aww, I was just getting to know you. Please stay." Luke pleaded.

"What if I give you my number?" Lynette offered, "We could talk more tomorrow."

Luke nodded. "Alright."

Haley stood by the doorway, gesturing for Lynette to hurry because she was tired and she didn't like the guy she was dancing with. Lynette got a pen out from her purse, and wrote on the napkin her number. She handed Luke the napkin.

"Call me," Lynette seductively offered, "You won't regret it."

Luke smiled. "I have no doubt that I will."

* * *

><p>Gaby went back over to Roy's, and she felt bad about insensitively suggesting decisions for Roy. She wanted to apologize, and let him know that she was there for him and Karen.<p>

"Roy," Gaby called out, "I honestly want to say that I am truly sorry for today."

Roy demanded that Gaby shouldn't be sorry. "You didn't do anything wrong - you were being a good friend."

"Really?" she asked, "I still feel guilty."

"Well you shouldn't," he stated, "You did the right thing."

"I just am so scared for you and Karen, this is such a scary thing." Gabrielle claimed.

Gabrielle and Roy stared through the window, where an emotionless Karen stared off into space.

"Yeah... it's so strange. Karen's just not... Karen."

Gaby sighed and held Roy's hand. "You will get through this." she promised.

Roy hopelessly smiled back, in fear of thinking about the future. "I hope you're right."

"I am." Gaby comforted, though she knew that things just might not go the way they wanted it to.

* * *

><p>As Lynette walked out of the bar, she and Haley went back home. After Lynette got in the car, she heard her phone ring.<p>

"Who might this be?" Lynette asked.

"Probably your loverboy." Haley interjected.

"Oh, you." Lynette babbled. Lynette answered the phone. "Hello?" she asked.

"I miss you already." Lucas remarked.

Lynette began to blush. "That's so sweet. But I miss you more."

The two argued back and forth, and Haley rolled her eyes. The whole way back home, Lynette was on the phone. And she was on the phone for at least two more hours after that.

* * *

><p>While driving in the car, Susan was on her bluetooth, ranting to Mike about her day.<p>

"So I not only had to deal with the death of my mother, but I also found out that I had a brother I never knew about!" Susan snapped.

"Wow," Mike replied, "Sounds like it's been a rough past few days."

"Psh, you've got no idea." she said.

"I love you, though, and M.J. and I miss you." he comforted, "A lot."

"Aww, that's sweet. Hey, why don't you give M.J. a kiss for me before you tuck him in?"

"I will," Mike said, "Gabrielle wanted me to tell you, though, that Karen's not getting any better."

Susan gasped. "She's not?"

"Nope."

"Oh my god. Well I'll be home soon. I hope Roy can keep it together. I can't even imagine what he must be going through..."

"Me either. Hey, I have to go now. Dinner's ready and Julie's throwing a fit that no one's downstairs yet. She's cooking."

"Oh god, Julie can't cook any better than me. Love you, Mike."

"I love you too." he replied.

Susan continued to drive back to the hotel. She sighed, and she missed her family so much.

* * *

><p>At the hospital, Bree walked into Danielle's bedroom. She was connected to machines, and Bree flashed back to the night of her suicide. It was all too real, all too familiar; it was a sight she could have lived without seeing ever again.<p>

Danielle awoke. "Mom..." she said, groggily, "Where am I?" she asked.

"You're in the hospital," said Bree, holding Danielle's hand, "You overdosed."

Danielle raised from the bed. "What?"

"Yeah. Your son had to find you unconscious. Think of the damage you caused him."

Tears streamed down Danielle's eyes. "I didn't mean to... I swear."

Bree was furious. "Well, your ass is going to stop now, because so help me Danielle. What you did was awful."

"You don't understand!" yelled Danielle, crying.

"You think I don't understand? I was in the same place as you just a few weeks ago! I had attempted suicide - for a number of reasons; that's insignificant. The point is what you did would have not only hurt yourself, but so many other people who love you very much. Now please, tell me, what has happened to bring you to do such a thing?"

"Are you really that oblivious, mother? Surely you're more observant than that!" she yelled.

Bree was silent.

"My husband divorced me. I was stuck with a child that doesn't love me. And I'm broke as hell! It is painful. My life sucks, okay? And the worst part is, I've failed everyone. Including you. I'm such a failure. I failed school, I was a terrible wife, I had to drop out of college. Hell, I failed Benjamin, watch how he looks at me!"

Bree petted Danielle's hair. "I will talk to Benjamin. You didn't fail me, I love you very much. But this... this behavior needs to stop. It is not healthy for any of us. I love you, Danielle."

Bree kissed Danielle's forehead. "We are going to get you help." she said.

Danielle nodded.

Bree walked out of Danielle's room. She dialed Andrew.

"Andrew," she said, "I need your help. It's about Danielle. Meet me at home in about twenty minutes."

* * *

><p>Susan got comfortable in her hotel room. It was a boring night for her and she was impatiently waiting for her dinner, as the room service was taking forever to deliver it to her. Suddenly, she heard a knock at the door.<p>

"Coming!" she yelled. "It's about damn time."

She opened the door, and to her surprise, it was Brendan. "You're not room service."

Brendan had an apologetic look on his face. "Look, can I come in?"

Susan sighed. "Sure."

She shut the door and Brendan sat on the bed. "I'm sorry I snapped... it's just hard."

"I'm sure it is, and it's okay. But I would like to get to know you."

Brendan smiled. "So we can talk?"

"Yes." Susan smiled. "So...do you want to know more about your mother?" she asked.

"Please." he plead.

Susan pulled a photo album that was compiled for the funeral service. "Well... here are all these pictures."

As Brendan flipped through the pages, Susan told various stories about their mother.

"She was a good person," Susan stated, "And I'm sure she loved you. She had to."

Brendan sighed, "I hope so."

There was another knock at the door. "That must be the room service." Susan said.

"Should I go?" he asked.

"No!" Susan replied. "Stay, you can have dinner with me."

Brendan smiled at Susan. He actually sort of liked his younger sister, which was not what he expected after his first impression of her. The two siblings were bound to get along quite well.

* * *

><p><em>"As adults, we finally start to realize just how much a burden our life can be at times."<em>

After getting out of her car, Bree walks over to her mailbox. As she opens it, she finds a letter addressed to a "Bree Vance." She reads what's inside, only to discover that it says something horrible.

_"We have the friends that bother us..."_

Lynette listens to Haley nag about her problems, before going outside. Lynette goes to the mailbox and finds only one thing in there - a letter for her. She reads it and finds out that it's not something she wants to read.

_"The secrets that eat away at us..."_

In the wake of an awful secret, Gabrielle, with a frown on her face, walks outside and checks the mail, as a way of trying to relax. Upon getting the mail, she realizes that what she just did only made her problems much worse.

_"The problems we never can get away from..."_

Susan talks to Brendan, before she fetches herself a cup of coffee. As she pours the coffee, she has a disheartening look on her face, wondering if her mother kept anymore secrets from her.

_"And the surprises that always catch us offguard..."_

Bree reluctantly glances at the contents of the letter once more, as it says...

_**"I know what you did**_

_**It makes me sick**_

_**I'm going to tell"**_

_"But the sad truth is, that whenever we do grow up we discover..."_

Gabrielle sheds a single tear after reading the letter.

_"...That life does not get any easier."_

After reading the blackmail letter, each of the housewives look at one another - in sheer horror as to what they have just realized. Someone knows. And that someone wants revenge.


	13. Sooner or Later

**DESPERATE HOUSEWIVES**

Season 8, Episode 13 - Sooner or Later

_"The women of Wisteria Lane had been hiding a big secret..."_

Lynette, Gabrielle, and Bree were situated around Lynette's kitchen table, where they each read the letters that they had received. Strangely enough, they all said the same thing.

_"A secret that could change everything forever..."_

Each of the housewives looked terrified, except for Bree, who had a calm and collected look on her face.

_"It could end friendships..."_

Gabrielle was afraid that her friendships with Susan, Lynette, and Bree would come to an end.

_"Separate families..."_

Lynette was terrified that her already crumbling marriage would destroy her family, but the effects of the murder could create a rift between herself and her children.

_"And spark a scandal..."_

Bree feared that her image would be shattered as a result of her role in the murder.

_"But my friends seemed to forget that in the midst of things that they'd all get caught..."_

The women discussed what would happen if the police started to investigate.

_"...Sooner or later."_

Gabrielle feared her future. Lynette poured her another cup of coffee, as they continued chatting.

"Hey guys," Gaby greeted, "What if Susan got a letter too?"

Bree's eyes widened, and she looked up from her hands. "Oh my god. She might have..."

"If we all got one, I'm sure she did." Lynette suggested.

"Perhaps we should check?" Gabrielle asked.

Bree stood up. "Well... isn't it a federal offense to open someone else's mail?"

"We already committed a federal offense by covering up a murder!" Gabrielle snapped. "This would be a piece of cake compared to what we did."

Bree nodded, "I guess... if you say so."

The housewives then walked out and over to Susan's. Mike's truck wasn't there, so he must have been out on a job. Lynette and Gabrielle glared at Bree, suggesting that she be the one to go check Susan's mailbox. Bree sighed, and walked over to the mailbox, where she took a deep breath before opening it.

As she opened it, she saw only one letter sitting there, in a white envelope. It was addressed to a "Mrs. Mayer", which was strange considering Susan was married to Mike. Nevertheless, Bree chose to open it and sure enough, inside, it said...

_**"I know what you did**_

_**It makes me sick**_

_**I'm going to tell."**_

Bree turned around, and nodded to Lynette and Gabrielle that Susan did receive such a letter. Each of the housewives were even more afraid than before, as they realized that someone knew and that it was not going to be an easy problem to resolve.

* * *

><p><strong>OPENING CREDITS<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"It was only a matter of time before Danielle Van de Kamp would learn that her life had spiraled into a complete mess..."<em>

Danielle was laying in her hospital bed, thinking about her life. She sighed and glared over at the door, as she desperately wanted to leave the room that she had to be confined in.

_"Sure, she had her problems before that her mother would scold her for..."_

In a flashback, Bree stumbles upon an abandoned pregnancy test in the trashcan that's positive.

_"Like dating boys her mother did not approve of..."_

In a second flashback, Bree expresses her dissatisfaction with Danielle dating a black boy - Matthew Applewhite.

_"Or getting the grades that did not meet the Van de Kamp standards..."_

In another flashback, Bree and Orson look at Danielle's report card. Despite the A in History, Danielle had numerous F's in her other core subjects.

_"But now, Danielle had been doing drugs..."_

Danielle grew accustomed to doing meth, and other drugs.

_"Sleeping with many men..."_

Danielle would sometimes sleep with men for money.

_"And failing to be a good parent..."_

And her son, Benjamin, typically got the short end of the stick. Men and drugs came first.

_"...So, like any other mother, Bree thought it would be in her best interest to have an intervention."_

Three days have passed since the letter - Bree walks out from the kitchen with glasses of lemonade iced tea. Danielle is in her bedroom, watching television and trying to relax. Andrew walks in the house, with Julie behind him.

"Mom, I'm here. I also brought one of Danielle's friends... I'm sure you remember Julie." enlightened Andrew.

"Mrs. Vance," Julie greeted politely, "I'm sorry about your daughter."

"No need to apologize, this is not your fault. You can call me Bree." Bree replied.

"So be it then," Julie said, "Bree. Are we having an intervention?"

"Yes," Andrew answered, "It is in our best interest to get Danielle the help she needs."

Bree nodded and smiled, before raising her voice. "Danielle! There are friends here to see you!" she called up.

"Coming!" Danielle yelled.

Danielle walked down the stairs, and stopped halfway. She realized what was going on, and her smile quickly faded into a frown.

Bree stood by the foot of the staircase, and she clasped her hands together. "This is an intervention, Danielle," Bree stated, "And we are here to help you get better."

Danielle looked puzzled, and glared over at Julie and Andrew - who were just as stunned as she was, and everyone in the room froze except for Bree.

"Have a seat," Bree commanded, "You will be needing it."

* * *

><p>Gabrielle was walking around the living room, pacing herself as she went back and forth. The letter was sitting on the table, staring at her, and mocking her. She was stressed, which was obviously noticeable because she did not have much make-up on, and her hair was up in a messy bun. She was dressed in a blue shirt and black pants.<p>

"I still can't believe this is happening," Gaby sputtered nervously, "This is just scary."

Lynette sat on the couch. She repeated herself, like she had been for awhile. "I know."

"Is that all you know how to say?"

"No."

"Well say something else!"

"Gaby, I am in the same deep water as you. We are going to get through this!" Lynette comforted.

"How do you know?"

"It's a mother's intuition." Lynette informed.

"I guess you're right... But this isn't the first time."

Gaby walked over to the table, and she pulled the letter out of the stationary. The words were already etched in her mind, and she kept on reading them over and over. She thought of Mary-Alice. She recalled of her feelings after her suicide. She remembered her shock after learning of her secret. It all came back to her now. Except instead of it being about Mary-Alice, it was now about her... and her friends.

Lynette put her hand away from her mouth, and she looked alert and got up from the couch. "What? Not the first time?"

Gaby paused. She turned around from the table. "I got a phone call about a month ago."

Lynette ran her fingers through her hair, and she appeared to be stressed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared!" Gaby raised her voice. "And I didn't want to freak you all out."

"So? You still could have told me!"

"Lynette... you have no room to talk, alright? You couldn't tell us that someone was watching!"

Lynette froze, and she sighed. "You have a point."

Gaby gave Lynette a condescending look that basically said "Damn straight."

"Well... I'd better go. I have a date tonight." Lynette said.

"A date? You didn't tell me?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

Lynette looked at Gabrielle, and then let herself out. As she walked off, Gaby stared into the distance. It seemed as if since the cover-up, their friendships were on the line. Everyone was lonely, and things would get worse before they'd get any better again.

* * *

><p>Susan knocked on Brendan's door. It was a cool Winter morning in February, and she wanted to spend time with her brother. Brendan answered the door.<p>

"Hey, Susan." he greeted, "I have a pot of coffee ready. If you'd like."

"Absolutely!" chimed Susan.

Susan walked into the house and sat in the kitchen, and Brendan handed her a cup of coffee.

"I have to be at work in thirty minutes, so I can't chat for long."

"I just wanted to talk again."

"That's great, Susan."

"You sound a bit ... upset. Did I do something?"

"No," he quickly replied, before spilling his coffee all over the kitchen floor, and cracking his favorite coffee cup. "Dammit!" he yelled.

"Here let me help," Susan comforted, and she went to the counter and got napkins and tried to clean the mess up. "I'm sorry."

"Go the hell away!" Brendan yelled, again.

Susan had a stunned expression on her face.

"I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... really."

"No, no... I get it. I guess I'm just a nuisance to you."

"That's not what I mean! It's just ..."

"It's just what?"

"Honestly, Susan. I only came to your hotel room because I wanted to know more about my mom. I didn't even want to hurt your feelings. I was just trying to be nice."

Susan grabbed her purse from the table, and walked out of the kitchen. She approached the door and opened it. She turned around and glared at an unkempt Brendan.

"Whatever, Brendan. Don't talk to me again. You're nothing like I thought you would. You know, I was hoping that you would be the best brother that I could ever have. But I guess I got my hopes up, like I always do. Just, whatever. I don't have much more to say to you."

Susan slammed the door, and walked down the street. As she went over to her car, she put on her sunglasses and started to cry.

* * *

><p>Lynette was all ready to go out on a date with Lucas. She was so excited, as this man was someone she appeared to like very much. Suddenly, she heard a knock at the door.<p>

"Dear God, who could it be now?" Lynette asked.

Haley held baby Paige, and looked over at the door. Lynette walked over to answer it.

Renee walked in, and sat down on the couch.

"Um, excuse me, you can't just barge in my house."

A pregnant Renee had a sassy attitude. "Best believe it sister, 'cause I just did."

Lynette scoffed. "You need to leave."

"Not until you hear this... Tom has another woman!"

"He dumped you?" Lynette asked.

"Yes."

"Thank God that man had at least some nerve to dump you."

Renee's mouth dropped. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me! But really ... he's dating another woman?"

"Yep! I went over to his apartment the other day, and someone delivered him a bottle of alcohol."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Oh please, Lynette. He was in the shower and it had a card beside it."

"What did it say?"

"Something about how she likes him and then an initial. The letter was M."

"M? I don't know any M's..."

"Well, he's going out on a date with her tonight."

"Where?"

"Shay Naomi."

"Oh my god! That's the expensive place!" Lynette yelled.

"Yeah! So it must be serious."

"Well... looks like I'm canceling my date tonight."

"You have a date?" Renee asked.

"Yes. Well I did. But instead, you and me are going to spy on Tom."

"Sounds exciting! We're friends again!" Renee sounded relieved.

"Not so fast. I'm still pissed at you."

"Oh." Renee mumbled, somberly.

* * *

><p>"Where are my keys? I'm not going to stand here and be talked to like this!" yelled Danielle.<p>

"You are not going anywhere," Bree spoke, "Stop!"

Danielle grabbed her purse and poured the contents out on the coffee table. Andrew got up from his chair, with his hand over his mouth. Julie stood beside him, and Bree walked over and grabbed Danielle.

"You need help." Bree declared.

"I don't need your help, I'm just fine! See, all smiles!" Danielle smiled and tried to look happy.

"Yes, you do," Julie said, "We are here to help you. We want you to get better."

"Oh yeah?" Danielle replied.

"Yes!" Andrew yelled.

"Well, I don't want your help. I don't need your help. You see, I am fine. Just the way I am. I have an apartment, a job, a kid... I have it all."

"How many pills did they prescribe you? You are so delusional; your life is a mess." Bree cried.

"That is how you have always spoke to me," Danielle piped, "You always criticize me. Humiliate me. Belittle me. You are such a bitch!"

Bree slapped Danielle. "You do not speak to your mother like that, do you hear me?"

"Bree, I don't think-" Julie was interrupted.

"Enough!"

Andrew grabbed Bree by the shoulder. "Let her go. We can't help her unless she wants it."

With that, Danielle held her cheek, grabbed her keys, and ran out. Bree turned around and glared at Andrew and Julie.

"I'm sorry..." Bree said, before walking into the kitchen, appearing to be more stressed than ever.

* * *

><p>Susan was packing her bags at the hotel room, when there was a knock at the door. She sighed, and went to answer it.<p>

"Yes?" she asked. Then she saw Brendan. "Oh, it's you." she said. "Just go."

"Look, Susan, I came to talk." Brendan sounded apologetic.

"I'm not interested."

"I know I was being mean ... but you have to understand, this isn't easy."

"This isn't easy, to you? How do you think it is for me?"

"It's not all about you, Susan."

Susan had a disgusted look on her face, as she stopped packing. "I know it isn't, but how do you think you would feel if your mother not only lied about who your father was, but she also kept your brother a secret from you? Do you know how it feels to be lied to all the time?"

"No, but-"

"Stop talking. You don't know. You. Don't. Know. What I went through, was awful. My mother was a lovely woman, and I loved and respected her - yes, but to be lied to like she did to me, no. You don't get to act like this is hard for you when it is really hard for me. And after the way you spoke to me the other day, just stop. Leave me alone."

"Susan, come on... You have to understand."

"I tried. You know, I wanted to get to know my brother. I always wanted a brother. But I guess we can't always get what we want, now can we?"

Brendan was taken aback by her comment. "Fine then..."

"Just go."

Brendan walked out of the hotel room, and Susan continued packing. She was very upset.

* * *

><p>Lynette walked down the stairs, talking on the phone. Haley was feeding Paige, and Penny was doing her math homework. Parker was in the den, playing on the computer, as usual.<p>

"Hey Luke, yeah, I can't go tonight. I have other things. Can we do something maybe Saturday night? Really? Okay, great. I'm sorry. Yeah. You can text me. Alright? Okay, goodbye."

Lynette ended the call, and smiled at Penny. "How's your math going along?"

"It's alright, I guess," she then stared at Haley, "What do you know about algebra?"

Haley looked up, in the direction of the kitchen, "I know that it's tough."

Penny chuckled. "Looks like I'll have to go to Parker then."

Penny went in the direction of the den, and Lynette looked at Haley. "Well, I'm off to Renee's, we're going to be spying on Tom. Rumor has it that he has a new girlfriend. We want to see her."

Lynette grabbed her purse and her cellphone, and was ready to walk out.

"Have fun," Haley said, "Be careful... and be a sleuth."

Lynette smiled. "I'll try." She then yelled, "I love you kids! Be good for Haley!"

* * *

><p>Bree dropped a phonebook on the table, and she flipped through the pages.<p>

"I have no idea where she could be." Bree stated.

"Well, maybe if you weren't so harsh..." Julie replied.

"Let's not point fingers," Andrew declared, "We have to find her."

"Andrew and Julie, you two go search for her, while I call some numbers."

"Got it." They both said, and they got their coats and went out.

Bree grabbed the phone and started dialing numbers. _You have to start somewhere_, she thought.

* * *

><p>Gabrielle was laying on the bed. Carlos was taking off his tie, as it had been a long day at work. They both were ready to sleep. Gaby finished applying her lotion, and she had a somber look on her face.<p>

"Carlos... I think we need to leave." Gaby stated.

Carlos chuckled. "What?"

"I'm serious ... things are happening."

"What kind of things?"

Gaby lifted herself up from the bed, and grabbed the note from the dresser, and walked over to Carlos. Carlos opened the envelope, and saw the stationary. He read the words, the words that threatened them, and the words that knew everything.

"Oh my god... do you think this is about... _you know_?" Carlos asked.

"Of course!" Gaby raised her voice. "They must know about Alejandro."

"This is freaky. Were you the only one who got this?"

"No. Lynette, Susan, and Bree did, too."

"I usually don't get scared, but I'm scared now."

"Carlos, this is just the beginning. Do you want to know what's worse? These words are the same as the letter that Mary-Alice got before she shot herself!"

Carlos dropped the letter.

"And, well ... I got a phone call."

"What kind of phone call?"

"A scary one. There was a girl, or something, and she told me that we killed an innocent man, and that I'd better kill myself before 'they get to me.'"

Carlos went to hug his wife. "No one will get you," he declared, "Do you understand me?"

Gaby nodded, and as she hugged her husband, she had a sad look on her face.

_"Unfortunately, my friend Gabrielle was right... Friendships were going to be on the line, and things were only going to get worse from here on out. Her husband, Carlos, though was wrong... because someone was after them."_

* * *

><p>Lynette and Renee pulled up to Tom's apartment building. They saw him get into a car, and drive off. Lynette soon followed, with a car in front of them.<p>

"I can't believe we're doing this," Lynette said, "I have more important things to be doing."

"Well I don't," Renee said, "I'm just pregnant."

"Speaking of that ... how is that going?" Lynette asked.

"It's going fine."

Renee looked in her bag, and found a twinkie. She pulled it out, and started eating it.

Lynette looked over and looked flabbergasted. "Really?"

"What? I'm pregnant!"

"Okay."

As Renee started eating, Lynette started babbling. "So I had a date today."

"Who's the lucky guy?"

"Don't try sucking up. It's not going to work; I'm still pissed at you."

"I'm just curious. Geez." Renee pulled out a bag of potato chips.

"Seriously?"

"I'm hungry, and moody. Deal with it!"

Lynette turned her head and looked at the road ahead. _This is going to be a long night_.

* * *

><p>Andrew and Julie got out of the car, and tugged Danielle in the house. Bree stood at the living room, by the fireplace, and she turned around, giving Danielle the death look.<p>

"I was worried sick about you, young lady!" Bree yelled.

"Forgive me if I wanted to leave and not have to listen to you demean me."

Bree rolled her eyes. "Sit down, Danielle."

Danielle stood, trying to test her mom. Julie gave Danielle a suggestive look, trying to hint to her that it would be in her best interest to sit.

"Now!" Bree roared.

Andrew started to speak, "Danielle. We care about you. A lot. Even though you have your stupid moments, this is beyond you. This is nothing like you. You need to get back to the sweet, innocent little blonde girl that you used to be."

Julie chimed in. "Really, Danielle. I agree with Andrew. You've had your moments... dating guys that your mother doesn't approve of, failing classes, but doing drugs and sleeping with all these men ... treating your son like the way you do ... it's nothing like you... nothing at all."

Danielle nodded, agreeing with her friends. But she also didn't seem to care.

"I want to care, believe me, but I don't."

"You will when Social Services comes to take your kid away, Danielle. Then your ex-husband gets custody and you know that you don't want that to happen. Do you want him to win, Danielle, do you?" Bree asked.

Danielle sighed.

"Answer me!"

"No."

"Then you will get your sorry behind to rehab, alright? You will get through this. You will overcome this. You will win."

Julie sat by Danielle, petting her head. Andrew sat on the opposite side of Danielle, trying to calm her.

"I'm going to make you some hot chocolate, Danielle. And you too, Andrew. Julie, would you like some?"

"Yes, please."

"I will be back in a jiffy."

* * *

><p>Lynette and Renee were still following Tom, and they already were sick of her. Lynette changed the station to a country one.<p>

"You have got to be kidding me. You, Country? This is ridiculous."

"If you don't like it, you can walk." Lynette declared.

Renee rolled her eyes, and turned her head to the window.

They stopped at a house, with a big lawn. The house was two stories and was made of dark red bricks.

"This is it," Renee said, "The home of the whore."

"You have no room to talk!" Lynette barked.

Renee gasped. "You take that back!"

Tom got out of the car, with flowers, and walked to the door. He knocked, and waited for it to open.

The door opened, and Tom was greeted by a woman dressed in skimpy periwinkle lingerie, with brown curly hair and a face with a demure expression.

"Oh my god!" Lynette yelled.

"What?" Renee asked.

"That's..." Lynette was too shocked to speak.

"That's who?"

"Maisy Gibbons!"

Lynette was so distracted by the identity of Tom's new mistress, that she honked her horn.

Tom turned around, curious about the noise, and Maisy also looked in the distance.

"Shit! Duck and cover! Duck, Renee, duck!"

Lynette and Renee ducked into their seats, trying to hide.

"I'm pregnant you dumb bitch, it's not so easy to duck!"

Tom hugged Maisy, and then walked back over to his car. It appears that he had forgotten something.

"Oh my god...he's walking back!" Renee yeled.

"What?" Lynette replied.

"Punch it!" Renee yelled.

Lynette put the keys in ignition, and she sped off, hoping that Tom didn't recognize that it was her who was spying on them.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Gabrielle was making breakfast for Juanita and Celia. Carlos came into the kitchen, and Gaby set the two bowls of cereal on the table for the girls.<p>

"Kids, eat your breakfast. Quickly, you only have like three minutes before the bus gets here."

Carlos stood at the counter, looking at his wife. "You are so beautiful." he said.

Gaby smiled at him and poured him a glass of coffee, handing it to him. "Have you thought about what we discussed last night?" she asked.

"I did... and-"

"Kids, get to the bus stop! Mommy and Daddy have important stuff to talk about."

Juanita and Celia grabbed their backpacks and scuffled out of the kitchen, "Okay, love you Mommy, love you Daddy!" they both yelled in unison.

"I don't think we should leave. Not just yet." Carlos said.

"What?" Gaby replied. "Why not?"

"Because I don't think they know about Alejandro."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well, whomever wrote it, obviously knows about Mary-Alice. They know us well enough. They want something."

"Gaby," he said, "I'm sure it's just a prank."

"Don't 'Gaby' me, it's not going to work. This is serious."

"Let's give it time, it's not like any of us is dead yet."

"Yet." Gaby said.

Gaby walked out of the kitchen, disheartened and upset. Why couldn't Carlos understand that what was going on was serious?

* * *

><p>Bree was dressed, and walked out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee. Danielle walked down the stairs, and saw her luggage standing at the foot of the stairs.<p>

"Today's the big day ... isn't it?" Danielle asked.

"It most certainly is." Bree replied, with her lips pursed, as she continued to drink.

"I can't believe it. I'm actually going to rehab."

"Best believe it. But don't worry. You will be fine. And so will Benjamin. Your grandmother Phyllis is set to watch him."

"How is she doing, by the way?"

"She's fine. But that's beside the point, Danielle. This is all about you getting better. This is all about you."

"I love you, Mom. And I'm sorry for calling you a bitch."

"Don't worry about it ... we all say things we don't mean."

Bree hugged her daughter, hoping that she will get better, and that rehab is in her best interest.

* * *

><p>Lynette was cooking bacon, and her kids were sitting at the table, waiting for breakfast. Tom invited himself inside, and Haley was upstairs still resting.<p>

"Oh, hi, Tom." Lynette said, coyly.

"Yeah, hi." he replied, not sounding happy.

"What's up?"

"You know what this is about."

Lynette turned around from the counter, and looked at Tom.

"Kids, go to your room for a minute."

Penny and Parker went upstairs.

"I saw you yesterday... watching me."

"Renee said you had a new mistress. I was curious."

"What I do outside of this house is none... of... your... business."

Lynette went to put the milk back in the refrigerator. "Oh, but it is." she said, after closing the door.

She turned around glaring at him, "Everything you're doing is in my business. We are still married."

"We won't be for long," he said, "You're getting the divorce papers next week."

Lynette looked at the calendar. "On the week of Valentine's? How fitting."

Tom started to grow angry. "Seriously, Lynette. Stop acting like you need to know everything about my life."

"As your wife, I have a right to know who you're seeing."

"You're not going to be, for long."

"Or in this case... who you're fucking."

"Lynette, just shut up."

"Get out of my house."

Tom went for the door, and after opening it, he looked at her.

"This isn't over."

Tom shut the door. "Bite me," Lynette said under her breath.

"Kids, breakfast is ready!"

* * *

><p>Susan got out of a taxi, with her luggage, and walked to the door. She opened it, and set her stuff down.<p>

"Honey, I'm home!" she cheered, gleefully.

Susan turned to the kitchen, and she saw Lynette, Bree, and Gabrielle all sitting at her kitchen table.

"Mike let us in," Bree declared, "Please... have a seat."

Lynette sighed, "We have some bad news."

Gaby had a sad look on her face, "We missed you."

"Great, more bad news." Susan said, putting her hands on her jeans.

Susan went over to the table, and sat down. The wives started speaking, and Bree handed her the letter. Susan's face swelled up, and she started to cry.

_"The women of Wisteria Lane have been hiding a big secret..."_

The women sat together, at the dining table, holding each other's hands as Susan kept crying.

_"And as a result of this secret, friendships were put on the line..."_

Gabrielle had a scared look on her face as a result of the note.

_"Marriages were crumbling..."_

Lynette feared where her marriage with Tom would go - and if divorce was really the best option.

_"And families were falling apart..."_

Bree's afraid that rehab may not work for Danielle.

_"Sooner or later, my friends would be caught..."_

The women talk about Chuck, and wonder if he knows anything.

_"And the truth would be unraveled..."_

The housewives picture their futures, as they wonder what will happen next.

_"As a result of that truth though things will never be the same..."_

They all agree that things will be different, eventually.

_"...Sooner..."_

_"...Or..."_

_"...Later."_

Susan glares at the note written on green stationary once more, before crumbling it, and throwing it in the garbage.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Yes, I know... I need to update these chapters faster, but I'm getting there. After this episode, there is a Valentine's two-parter that will shake up things and change the direction of the season entirely. It will end the Alejandro murder saga. I have another big storyline for the second half of the season, featuring Haley - the nanny ... who in case you couldn't figure out, has an ulterior motive. But what's her deal? Stay tuned.**_


End file.
